Undead surviving the dead
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Vlad had always kept to himself. Even now since the world had turn to hell. But that all changed when he saves a woman and her son (which happens to be a certain rednecks' little sister.) He falls in loves with her and will do anything to protect them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

 **A/N: I know I have other stories that aren't finish yet but this kept popping in my head and I wanted to see how it goes. Be gentle with it.**

Vlad had lived a long life and thought that he had seen everything but seeing the dead come back to life was new to him. He had business to do in America when it happened and he knew he could survive it better than the humans. They eat those that are alive which he wasn't so they left him alone. He had no heartbeat, no scent, and no pulse. To his mind he believed that they think that he is nothing but an empty vessel. A shell that's almost like them.

He was pretty much on his own with nothing but a bag of clothes and a bag with a few weapons on him. His old sword, a few hidden blades, two axes, two CZ-USA CZ P-07 Duty Handguns, two Smith & Wesson Model 686 competitor handguns, a M870 MCS Modular Combat shotgun, a Sig Sauer P250 Compact Long Slide handgun, and a ArmaLite AR-180 5.56mn. He rarely uses the guns since he noticed that they are attracted by sound and he knew to stay clear of them when they are in a heard. He feeds on animals once in a while but when he passes by humans he feeds on the ones that he knows had snapped or loss it. With how the world is now humans started to get more dangerous when there's no law or orders anymore.

It was so quite when it was just him. He was used to being alone but truthfully he actually missed the noises or at least someone to talk to. Some groups that he had saved in the past sometimes ask for him to stay but he always declines because he knew it will be too dangerous. But deep down, he really wanted to. He was tired of being alone. Tired of hiding. Tired of being afraid of what others will think of him when they find out what he is. He wanted a companion but the last time he turned someone they couldn't be controlled. The thirst always wins in the end and that's when they lose control of who they were.

He kept on walking in the woods knowing that it was better than the open road when heard the screams. He looked at the direction where it came from and saw with his vampires' eyes a young woman, young boy and a dog running away from a pack of the dead beings. The woman started shooting them and took down four before the bullets ran out. One got near the boy but the dog tackled it down and then a second one was getting near the boy until Vlad appeared. He grabbed the dead being by the back of its shirt and took out one of his blades before stabbing it in the head. He then threw the same blade at the one that was close to the woman and hit it between its eyes. Then he unsheathed his sword and took out an axe before he ran towards the pack and attacked them by himself. When he took down the last dead one he took out a rag and whip off the blood off his weapons before turning around and looked at the people he saved. The young woman looked to be around in her early twenties, long black hair that went all the way to her waist, blue eyes, tan skin with a few seen tattoos and few stubs earrings on her ears. She wore a black tan top with a red flannel long sleeve shirt, blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. She had bag strapped to her back, the one unloaded handgun in hand and had a metal baseball bat attached to the bag. The boy looked about 6 or 7 years old, had light black brown feathery hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. He looked like the woman but couldn't tell if he was her brother or son. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black Ferrari on it, a black hooded jacket, and white sneakers. The dog was a black pit-bull and it stood protectively next to the boy.

"Are you two okay?" He asked and then sheathed his sword and placed the axe back in the bag.

"Yes. Thank…thank you, for saving us." The woman said southern accent

Vlad nod his head and walked passed them as he continued his path.

"Hey! Hey wait!" The woman said

He stopped and turned to see the woman and the boy jogging after him.

"Where are you heading?" She asked

"Nowhere really. Just going where ever my legs take me." He said

"Do you mind if we join you?" She said

"You are asking a man that you barley know to join him." He said as he slowly walked towards her. "I could be a cold blooded killer or a rapist." He tower over her trying to intimate her but she didn't back away. "Why would you trust someone that you just met?"

"Because if you were going to, you've done it by now." She said "I've already dealt with people like that a few times but you don't have that same look in your eyes as they did. You're different. I can tell. Please. We just need protection. We won't be in the way. We can help around. I can hunt, track and cook. And my son won't bother you. He is a quit boy, he behaves and rarely talks to anyone."

Vlad looked into her eyes and then the boys' and sighed. He didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing this but he nodded his head and the woman smiled.

"Alice Dixon." She smiled and shook his hand. "And this is my son Chris and our dog Lucifer."

"Vlad." He said

"That's it? No last name?" She asked

"Tepes." He said

"Vlad Tepes. Nice to meet you." She smiled

Vlad nod his head again and then looked to the side of the road where he heard more of those things heading their way.

"We better get moving." He said "Night is coming and that's their advantage. We can't see in the dark well without tripping over something."

Well maybe for them but not for him. Night time was his upper advantage but he didn't want to scare them off. Alice looked around and walked over to the abandon cars. There was one Honda that looked to be in good shape and opened it. She started to hotwire it to turn it on and it worked. Then she looked at the gas tank and it looked like it was half way full. Next she took out a hose and a gas bin out of her bag and started going over to the others to fine gas. It didn't take long before she had enough to full up the tank for a few days.

"I guess you've done this before." He said

"Thanks to my brothers, yeah." She said then looked her son who was petting their dog. "Chris sweetie, get in car."

The boy nod and headed to the backside of the car with Lucifer behind him. Alice turned to him with another smile that he was starting to like.

"You want to drive or would you like me to?" She asked with the car keys in her hand.

He smirked and walked towards her to take the keys.

"I'll drive." He said

"Oh one thing…" She said and face turned serious

Then he heard a familiar clink and looked down to see another gun pointed at him.

"If you show any signs of betraying me or try to hurt my boy I'll blow your fucking brains out without you knowing it." She said "My older brothers didn't raise no fool. He always told me not to trust anyone, that you could only trust family. Normally I would have taken this out earlier and tell you give me all your guns and weapons but after what I just saw I knew that you could over power me."

"Then what makes you think I won't do that now?" He asked

"Like I said your eyes are different. My other brothers also had taught me two things. One, that you can always tell a man by the way his eyes look and two, to always trust your gut. And my gut is telling me that you're dangerous but for some reason it's telling me that I can trust you." She said "I want to trust you because I am desperate. I need to protect my son and I can't do it alone. That's why I'm giving you a fair warning. We can start off fresh after this but if I sense anything off about you I won't hesitate to kill you because I will do anything to protect my son."

He smirked at her. She was just like him when it comes to family.

"I can respect that." He said

"So we understand each other." She stated

Vlad nod his head and she handed him the keys before getting in the passenger side. He didn't know if it was girls' spunk or bravery or if he was just tired of being alone but he still agree to go with them. He respected her for sure for her motherly instincts but what he didn't know was that he was going to fall in love with her on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Two days has passed and they were still on the road. Vlad was up front driving with Lucifer while Alice and Chris were asleep in the back. He glanced at the review mirror and couldn't but help smile at their peaceful faces. It was kind of cute seeing them like this. He knew that this was their first time that they actually slept in peace without worrying. Then he looked back at the road for a moment before looking back at the woman that caught his interest. She was very different from the woman he has been with in the past. From only being with her for two days he found out that she was quite tomboyish like. She knew everything about hunting, fishing, fighting, and cars. Then again she was raised by her brothers so that would explain it. But he found her tomboyish redneck personally attitude very sexy, even since her figure was very womanly on the outside. She had curves in all the right places, long perfect legs, 32 C cup breast and could see the muscles on her. She was quite beautiful to him. Beautiful that it made him wonder if he should still stay with them. He knew the longer he stays near her the more protective he becomes and that's when his inner demon becomes territorial. He knew that was bad because that's how he felt when he was with his wife when he had turned. It meant that his demon had claimed her.

Suddenly he was brought out his thought when Lucifer started to whine and pawing at the window.

"Alright boy, just give me a minute." He smirked

Feeling the car stopping Alice woke up and was about to grab her gun.

"It's alright, love. Lucifer just needs to go to the bathroom." Vlad said

She nodded her head and started to shake Chris to wake him up.

"Chris honey, do you want to stretch your legs?" She asked

The boy started to stir and rubbed his eyes before nodding his head. Alice got out of the car with Chris following her and opened the door for Lucifer. Poor thing practically ran out of the car and headed for the trees. Needing to stretch his own legs too he got out of the car too and took a look at their surroundings. With his eyes he saw a few of those things out in the distance but they very far from them so they are good. Then he heard Chris stomach growling and he had his head down in embarrassment. Vlad smile sadly at him knowing that he was trying to be strong and not whine to his mother too much but he was only six years old and needed to eat. He looked ahead and saw a small convenience store not that far from them. He opened the trunk and took out his sword, an axe and empty bag before closing it.

"There's a convenience store close by, I'm gonna check it out." He said as he attached the belt for his sword around his waist and then looked at her. "If you see any walkers come, head into the woods and climb the trees if there's more than one or two. If you see other people heading this way stay in the woods and hide until I come back. You promise?"

"We will." Alice nod

He looked at her with a look she has never seen before and then opened the trunk again and took out his M8790 MCS Modular Combat shotgun. He loaded it before he closed the trunk and handed it to her.

"You know how to use this?" He asked

She nodded her head before taking it. Her hands brushed against his and he felt her shiver. She looked up into his green eyes and couldn't help but stare at him. When she first saw him she couldn't help but thought that he was the most handsome man she had ever met. He was ten times better looking than her sons' father. But she knew deep down that there was no way that a man like him will ever fall for a woman like her.

"Use it only for emergence okay." He said

Then he unknowingly he place a hand on her cheek and just kept staring at her. He mentally smirked when he saw her blush and then looked down at her lips. He was so tempting to steal a kiss from her but he didn't want to frighten her…no… scratch that…he didn't want her to hit him again with that lethal left hook of hers. His jaw is still stringing from the last time she punched him and that was only because he wanted to see if she could fight on her own. She was good but still needed some work. He nodded his head and left. When he was a mile away she finally let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

No one had ever looked her at her like that before. Full with love, care and worries. It actually felt nice. But she squash it down when she heard her brother Merle's voice in head telling her that he was too good for her. That he's only doing that for one thing and she had to agree with him. Then she felt a small hand grabbing hers and smiled down her beloved son. He still hasn't said a word when her bastard of a husband had left them to die when a hoard of walkers attack their last group. They were the only ones that survived and he hasn't spoken since.

"Don't worry honey he'll be back." She said "Let's go check to see if we can fine some berries in the woods."

Chris nodded his head with a smile and they headed in the woods with Lucifer behind them.

Vlad walked in the place quietly and saw only two walkers in the place. Normally he would just leave them be but he knew that they needed to be set free from this life. He took out his axe and hacked at their heads. He looked around the place and saw that there were still some things left around. He found some chips, energy bars, cereal packets, water, sodas, a few flavor ramen and some pain killers. He smiled when he found some children cough and allergies medicines. He noticed that Chris has been coughing a lot lately and didn't want the poor kid to get worst. He also found some toys for him to play with. After looking around he thought he had enough and then left. When he got back he saw them sitting by the car eating what look like berries. Lucifer was the first to notice him and barked happily while wagging his tail. He actually got along with the dog when he found that he wasn't a normal dog. He was a hellhound. His ex-master had told him about them before. They're normally protectors for his kind so he wondered how Alice was able to get it train. Alice got up with Chris and waited for him.

"What were you able to fine?" She asked

"Some things." Vlad said

He put the bag on the hood of the car started taking out what he got.

"I notice Chris has been coughing lately and I found this. Cherry flavor. I hope he likes it because that's the only flavor they had." Vlad said when he gave the medicine to her.

"Thank you." She said

"Aaannd…I found some toy cars too." Vlad smiled "I heard they were you favorite."

He took five hot-wheel cars out of the bag and saw Chris eyes shine and nearly smiled. He wanted to reached out for them but stop before looking at his mom for permission. She smiled at him and nodded for him to take it. He took the toy cars and to their surprise Chris hugged him.

"Thank you." He whispered

Alice placed her hand over her mouth when she gasped and had to hold in her tears. That was the first time in a month since he talked. Vlad was surprised at first, not knowing what to do at first but simply pat the boys' head. He smiled down at the boy and couldn't help but thought how he reminded him of his son when he was Chris's age. He looked back at Alice and saw the small smile on her face. That's when he knew he that couldn't leave them. He cared too much for them.

When night came they found an empty house to spend the night in. Alice and Chris ate the Ramen while Vlad stood watch on the couch while drinking a wine bottle that he had filled with human blood. When they finished eating Alice placed Chris in his sleeping bag and started sing him a soft song. Chris started to drift into sleep and Alice kissed his forehead before covering him with his blankets.

"You have beautiful voice." Vlad said "But I'm afraid that I don't know the song."

"That's because it's a children song." She said while brushing her hand threw her sons' hair.

Then she got up and took out a bottle of water before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"So why tell me something about yourself." She said

He raised a brow with a smirk.

"Why?" He asked

"Because if we're going to stay together than I would like to know them better." She said

"Okay but if I answer your question than you're going to have to answer mine as well." He smiled "Deal?"

"Deal." She said "Okay since I asked first I'll go first. Where are you from?"

"Romina." He said "You?"

"Georgia, born and raised." She said with pride. "Do you have any family?"

"No, my mother died when I was a boy and my father…he died a year ago before I came back from the army when I young." He said "How about you? What where they like?"

"My mom died when I was a baby so I really didn't know her. My dad…well…he was he was true asshole. He didn't care about anything but himself and his beers. My brothers pretty much raised, as did my uncle Jesse. They were my true family. They always protected me when my pops get too drunk and try to beat me." She said "He died by those things. From what I could tell he was too drunk to fight back. So, were you ever married?"

Before he could answer she saw the pain in his eyes when she asked that.

"Once. For fifteen years. We were young but I loved her so much." He said with a sad smile and then chuckled a little. "I had to ask her three times until she finally agreed to marry me. She said that I that was showing off. We also had a son together he was six years older than Chris. They were my whole life."

"What happened to them? If you do mind?" She asked

"She died because of me. War was about to walk into our country and I knew the person who was leading it. We were childhood friends I guess you can say. I had hoped with our friendship that he would have back off but he didn't. He wanted our children to join their army, including my son. I couldn't do that. So I brought war to my country. We won but it came with a price in losing my wife. I never forgave myself for it." He said "My son died a few years after that. So now its' just me. With her gone I always thought I could never love anyone again."

"I'm sorry. She was a lucky woman to have a man like you. I wish I was that lucky. The only good thing my bastard husband had ever gave me was Chris." She said and then took a sip of her water.

"Where is he anyway, his father?" Vlad asked

"Don't know and don't fucking care. But if I ever see that bastard again I will kill him. Alive or a walker it doesn't matter to me." She said with hate in her eyes. "We were in a group after we got separated from my brothers and hoard of those dame walkers surrounded us. He was unseen by them and we cried out for his help since he had the only gun but the pussy just shook his head. He took off in one of the cars and never came back. It's just like the asshole. He only thought about himself."

"He was a coward and a fool to do that." Vlad growled "I would never abandon my family like that." He gripped his bottle so tight that it almost cracked. "If we ever see him I'll help you kill him."

"I'll hold you to that." She smirked "So, any other question?"

"How many tattoos do you have?" He asked

"Seven. Why?" She raised a brow wondering why he chose a different topic.

Then he had a smug and perverted look that she was familiar with when guys try to hit on her at bars.

"Can I see them?" He smirked

She smirked and leaned toward him. Leaving only a few inches of space between their faces.

"Only if you show me yours." She whispered huskily


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

"I only have three and one was only because I lost a bet to my army buddies." Vlad smiled

"Then I guess you'll only get to see three." She said "The rest you'll have to fine yourself."

He smirked and then he slipped off his jacket before taking off his shirt. Now Alice has seen naked men before but she had to fight off a blush when she saw his prefect abs and rock hard chest. On his right arm he had an army crest on the side, a tattoo that said **The Ghost** on his collar bone and then he turned around and he had a large dragon covering his whole back.

"Not bad. Which one is the bet?" She asked

He turned around to face her and put back his shirt on. She had to stop herself from pouting when he did that.

"The Ghost. That was my nickname they gave me back when I was transfer to the American army base about four years ago and had a new team. One of them was from here. A real asshole he was. I had to stop him from starting fights and most of them where with our own team. But after I saved his life one time he started to respect me a little. But still acted like an asshole at times." He said

"What was his name? Do you remember?" She asked

"Merle, I believe." He said

Alice nearly choked on her water when he said her older brothers' name and then she started to laugh.

"Oh my god. Merle. As in Merle Dixon. That's my big brother." She laughed

"Your joking? You two look nothing alike." He raised a brow

"Well step brother but we are still blood." She said "He told me about you and how you saved his life. That you were the type that would never leave a man behind. Thank you for that."

"Well that asshole grows on you when he's not on that stuff." He said before he took a sip of his bottle of blood. "So what about your tattoos."

"Okay, but don't think that just because you showed me your bare chest doesn't mean I'm going to do the same." She smirked

"Can't blame a man for trying." He smirked

"And here I thought you were a gentleman." She smirked

"I am but I can't help myself sometimes when I'm with a beautiful woman." He said

She had heard those lines before but when she looked into his eyes she could tell that he was telling her the truth. She took off her jacket and he saw a tattoo of Chris's name over her chest where her heart is. Then she turned around and he saw a tattoo of a red rose on her shoulder, and then she moved her hair over her shoulder and he saw a word tattoo across her back that he was familiar with.

' **Even Thou I Walk Through The Valley Of The Shadow Of Death**

 **I Will Fear No Evil, For You Are With Me'**

"Psalm 23:4." He said

"It was one of my favorite quotes from the bible even though I'm not a church person." She said

He started to trace over the tattoo with hand and he felt her shiver against his touch. He looked back at her just when she looked back at him and he could hear her heart beating fast. He moved his hand across her cheek and she slowly turned around to face him. He caressed her cheek and then his thumb gently caressed her lower lip. Then he looked down at her lip for a moment and lean down to kiss her but a cough was heard and they stopped. They turned to see that it was Chris that was coughing in his sleep. Alice hurried over to him and Vlad took in a shaky deep breath when he realized what he was going to do. It was getting harder for him to control his inner demon when he was around her. It was hunger that was driving him crazy but it wasn't for her blood. His inner demon was telling him to pounce on her and mark her as his so no one else could have her but he wouldn't do something that savage to her. He will court her the right way and won't rush her into something she wasn't ready for. After he finally relaxed he walked over towards them when Chris coughed even more.

"He's getting warm." Vlad said when he placed his hand on Chris cheek and forehead.

"Then why is he shaking?" She asked

Before he could answer a noise was heard outside and Lucifer started to growl. Vlad turned off the camp lamps and took out his sword before going out the back door to the backyard. He carefully opened the gate door and closed it behind him silently. He saw a few walkers roaming around but they weren't the ones that were making the noise. He saw two figures by the front lawn. A man that looked around in his thirties and a boy that looked around 12 years old. The man was fighting off the Walkers with a shovel and ended up killing them. The boy spotted him but before he could alarm his dad Vlad quickly placed the edge of his sword to the man's neck.

"Take one more step and I'll slice your throat. Now drop your weapon." Vlad said

The man dropped the shovel and put his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded

"Please, my son and I just need a place to stay for the night. Our house got over run." The man said

Vlad looked at the man and saw that the man still had his humanity in him and could sense that he wasn't a dangerous man.

"Do you have any other weapons on you?" Vlad asked

"I have a gun behind my waist. That's all." The man said

"Take it out and hand it to me slowly." Vlad said and saw that the man was hesitating. "My wife and son are inside and I will not let anyone in there with a weapon."

'Did I just call them my wife and son?' He thought

The man reached behind his back slowly and took out his gun before handing it to him. Vlad took it and lowered his sword. He looked around to make sure none of the Walkers were around and then jester them to follow him to the back of the house. When they got to the backyard he knocked the secret code on the door and Alice appeared with a bat in her hand. She opened the door when she saw Vlad but then tensed when she saw the two people behind him.

"It's okay love, I checked them. They aren't dangerous. They just need a place to stay for tonight." Vlad said and showed her the gun he took from them and took it apart.

"Who are you people?" She asked

"My name is Morgan and this is my son Dwayne." The man said "We were hiding in a house a few blocks from here but the Roamers got in somehow."

"Roamers?" Alice asked

"The dead that's walking around. That's what we've been calling them." Morgan said

Chris coughing caught their attention again and Alice rushed over to him.

"Is he bit?" Morgan asked

"No. He just has a bad cold." Alice said

Chris coughed again and this time it was way worse than before and he started to wheeze. Vlad quickly went to their side and brought him up to a sitting position so he could listen to his chest.

"I don't think it's a cold, love. I think he might have Pneumonia." He said "He's gonna need antibiotics soon." Then he looked at Morgan. "Is there a hospital nearby?"

"Yeah, there's one not that far from here. But it's over run by Roamers." Morgan said

"I'll be back by morning, I promise." Vlad said to Alice

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. He did tell the man that she was his wife so he had to keep up the appearances. She raised a brow at his action but he gave her a look that told her that he'll explain later.

"You're mad. Going into that place is madness but going in at night is suicide." Morgan said

But Vlad didn't listen as he packed his weapons on him.

"What if that was your boy? Would you do the same thing?" Vlad asked

"Yes. Of course I will but not at night." Morgan said and then sighed "Look, if you want to do this then I'll go with you but in the morning."

"He's being coughing like that for two days. His wheezing is getting worst and his heart is beating faster than it should be." Vlad said "I don't want to risk him getting worst so you could either tell me where the hospital is and stay out of my way or come with me."

Morgan looked down at the boy as he was shivering and his wheezing worsened, making it harder for him breath. He couldn't help but sorry for him and sighed in defeat.

"Alright I'll show you were it is?" Morgan said

His son cried, telling him that he didn't him to leave but Morgan assured him that he's coming back.

"Can you watch over him?" He asked Alice

"Yeah don't worry about him? I'll keep him safe." She said

Then Morgan followed Vlad into the kitchen and Vlad took out the left over weapons he had.

"Would you like your shovel back or would like to take the axes?" Vlad asked

"I'll take the axes." Morgan said

"You know how to use them?" Vlad asked

"It can't be any different trying to swing a bat, right?" Morgan asked

"Kind of." Vlad said

He gave him the two axes, some blades and then two hand guns.

"Use them only for emergence. The sound alone will be like ringing the dinner bell to them." Vlad said

"I got it." Morgan nodded

Once they were ready they headed to Vlad's car and Morgan told him the direction to the hospital. When he pulled up to the place it was dame right creepy. It looked like something you see in horror movies.

"So…do you have a plan?" Morgan asked

"Well I was planning on using the front door since there's always a map of where everything is." Vlad said "But I can tell from here that when things got worst they locked up the place. So whatever is inside is still there. You know if you're scared you don't have to come. You could just wait here in the car until I come back."

"Aren't you worried that I'll just take the car and leave?" Morgan asked

"Not really, I left my wife with my shotgun just in case and plus our dog will attack you with no order if I'm not with you. She's very smart and she will know that you left me behind." Vlad smirked

He got out of the car and went inside with Morgan following after him. Just like he said the front was already chained up so they checked around the building. They came across a burn down helicopter and then an area where there were dead bodies covered in white sheets. Vlad saw the door and check to see if it was opened and it was so they went inside. Vlad unsheathed his sword and brought out a flashlight for Morgan. He could normally see in the dark but he had to pretend to be human in front of others. The door led to a bunch of stairs and they went up. They came across one door and looked around before entering the place. Vlad walked around and looked by the elevator where he found what he was looking for. The map.

"Okay so we are on the second floor it seems. Now all the meds and antibiotics will be in pharmacy section. And it's not that far from here." Vlad said as he looked at the map and then something else caught his eye. "The kitchen is on the other side from here. We can head there afterwards, hopefully no one has taken anything."

They hurried to the pharmacy office and were able to fine the antibiotics he was looking for and other meds just in case, along with Band-Aids, wraps, surgical tools and other things. After that they went to find the kitchen but the doors to the other side was chained up as well and they saw the door moving as those things were trying to open it.

"That's a shame." Morgan sighed

But Vlad wasn't going to give up. He went in one of the rooms and broke the widow before climbing out of the building.

"What hell are you doing?" Morgan whispered

"Just give me thirty minutes." Vlad said before he continued walking on the edge.

There was a big gap between him and the other side so he leaped over it and landed gracefully. When he reached a window he used his nails to cut through the glass and took in a deep breath before going inside.

Morgan stood there by the door waiting on Vlad. His grip tightened around the axe as he kept a look out for any Walkers. Fifteen minutes had passed and Vlad still hadn't showed up so Morgan started to think the worst. That was until he heard a noise by the window and a bag was thrown through window scaring the shit out of him. Then Vlad appeared with a big smile on his face, laughing while holding a big water jug.

"Oh very funning asshole. Did you fine anything?" Morgan glared

"I hit the jackpot. There was still a lot of can food and other stuff inside. I was only able to get some of it before the bag got fool." Vlad said as got inside.

Then he grabbed the bag with ease and headed out with Morgan by his side.

"How did you get passed the Roamers?" Morgan asked

"Let's just say I cut their numbers down to size." Vlad said

Morgan looked at his hands and clothes and saw that they were covered in blood so he decided leave it. When they returned to the house the sun was already rising. They went to the back door and Alice was relieved to see them. To Vlad surprise she attacked him in a bear hug which made drop his things.

"Something tells me that you missed me." Vlad teased

He got another surprised when she kissed him on lips.

"Don't push it army boy." She smiled and then hugged again. "I'm glad that you came back. Thank you." She whispered

Vlad wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back gently with smile.

"I'll always come back for you and Chris. Always." He whispered


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Alice gasped from herbed and quickly went to check on her son. She sighed in relief that he was okay and still sleeping with Lucifer protecting him.

"Alice." Vlad said

She got startle by his voice and saw him walking up the stairs hurrying towards her.

"I heard you hurrying Chris room. Is everything okay?" He asked

"Just a bad dream is all." She sighed and then leaned against the door frame.

He looked into her eyes and he could see the fear in them and how little sleep she was getting. He walked up to her and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You do know that you can tell me anything right." He said "We may not know each other that well but you can trust me."

"Vlad, you've just risk your life to save my son when you didn't have to. And whenever you leave you always come back when you could have left us and move on. Believe me honey you have my trust." She said then looked at her son. "I dreamt about when the outbreak first happened in our town. About what would have happened if I didn't made it home on time when one of those things got close to the house and it got Chris. I got home and didn't see him or his father around so I went to his room and that's when I froze. I saw Chris over his father. Eating him alive and I burst into tears. He heard me and then he came after me. I couldn't do anything because I could never hurt my baby boy."

She started to cry and Vlad held her in his arms. He held her tight as he started to rub her back to soothe her.

"It was just a dream. I will never let that happened to either of you. I will protect you both with my very life." He said

She stopped crying and looked up at him with a curious look.

"I have to ask,…why? Why would you risk your life with strangers that you just met? Why would you stay?" She asked

He looked at her with a warmth smile and cupped her face with his hands.

"Have you not figured it out yet. When I first met you two you gave me a purpose in life." He said "And with that purpose I have developed feelings for you. Feelings that I thought they were long dead and could never be awaken."

Her eyes widen a little when she understood what he was saying and it made her heartbeat fast.

"I know we barley know each other but my heart couldn't help itself." He said "I won't push or rush you into anything. Not when you're ready." He caressed her cheek and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "You should get some rest, love."

He kissed her forehead and was about to go back downstairs but stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"You can share the bed with me if you want." She said with a little blush. "It's much comfortable than the couch."

"I don't mind it." He said "Besides I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You won't. Just stay on your side of the bed." She said

She led him to the room that she was sleeping in and they both lay down on the bed. They slept on their sides and their backs were facing each other. She had to admit it was a bit awkward after he just told her that he had feelings for her. But she would be lying if she didn't feel the same way for him too. An hour had passed and sleep still didn't come to her. That was until she felt him turnover to face her back and she could feel his eyes on her. Then she felt him move closer to her and she didn't make a move at all. She felt his arm wrapped around her waist and he started to pull her closer to him. She should have felt scared and worry about this position but she didn't. For once in her life she felt safe in being in a man's arms and she started to drift to sleep.

For the first time in his life since he had been cursed he woke up with a smile on his face. He slept peacefully, he was in a comfy bed and what made him smile more was the woman he was in love with in his arms. She was now facing him in her sleep and was baring her face into his chest. He stared down at her and ran his fingers through her hair and gently caressed her cheek. She was in peace when she was in his arms as was he in hers. He had thought that once he told her of his feelings for her she would have been frighten. Who wouldn't be after knowing them with so little time they had. She was shock for sure but she didn't push him away liked he feared. For that he was grateful for. He kissed her head softly before carefully unwrapped his arms around her and got out of the bed. He placed the blankets over her to keep her warm and then went to check on Chris. He saw that he was still asleep as well and then he jester Lucifer out of the room so he could take him outside to do his business. Also, it was almost time to give Chris his medication so Vlad decided to make him something to eat. They went downstairs and Vlad saw that Morgan and his son were still asleep. He took out his pocket watch and saw that it was ten minutes till 7. When he was by himself he was always an early person so he was just use to it. So after letting Lucifer out he went to the kitchen and took out the gas camping stove out from its hiding spot. He looked through the bag to see what Chris could eat and found some chicken soup that he got from the hospital. Once it was done he put the soup in a bowl and got a spoon before heading upstairs.

"You can help yourself if you're hungry. Just don't take the stove or I'll have Lucifer hunt you down." Vlad said to Morgan who was pretending to sleep.

He went to Chris room and started to wake him up from his sleep.

"Chris. Chris it's time to wake up." He whispered

The boy started to stir from his sleep and looked up a Vlad.

"How's my brave solider?" He asked

"My throat hurts a little." Chris said weakly

"Well after you're done eating you can have your medicine." Vlad said after helping the boy to sit up and gave him his soup. When he mentioned the medicine Chris made a face that made Vlad chuckled. "Now don't make that face. It will help you get better soon and you will no longer have to be in bed rest."

"I hope so. It's so boring." Chris pouted

"Not the staying indoors type are you?" Vlad chuckled

"I'm a Dixon. We are raise in the outdoors." Chris said proudly after taking a bite of his soup

"Another proud Dixon warrior huh." Vlad said

Chris nodded his head with a smile on his face. Then he brought up a small toy to his side and Vlad looked at curious.

"Who is this?" Vlad asked as he picked up the toy

"That's the dark knight Batman. He's the best superhero ever." Chris said

"Batman huh." He said as he looked at the toy.

"He protects me in my dreams from the monsters like you and mommy do when I'm awake." Chris explains "You kind of remind me of him."

"How so?" Vlad asked

"You always protect me and mommy from the real monsters and …." Chris mumbled something

"What was that?" Vlad raised brow

"The bats always follow you were ever we go." Chris said as he pointed to window next to his.

He looked outside and he could see a few bats in the trees or on the house. Vlad mentally laughed. So the boy had notice. The bats still follow him wherever he went and this state was swarming with them.

"Are you…are you batman?" Chris whispered

Vlad smiled and put a finger up to shh him as if it was a secret.

"You can't tell anyone. I must protect my identity remember." Vlad whispered

"I will. I promise." Chris smiled and held up in pinky and wrapped around his big pinky.

Vlad found it amusing but Chris really does remind him of his son Ingera's. Chris had just finished his soup and Vlad took out his medication. Vlad laughed again when Chris made another face as he held out the pills and a bottle of water. But the kid took it and swallowed it then still made a face.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Vlad laughed

"It has a bad after taste." Chris said before he coughed

"Alright back in bed. You'll need all the rest and fluids you can get to get better." Vlad said as he tucked Chris in bed. "Sleep well Chris." He whispered and patted his head.

Right when he was about to leave he heard something that touched his undead heart.

"Thank you daddy."

A soft smile formed on his face. It was nice to hear that again. He went downstairs where he saw Alice in the kitchen with Morgan and Dwayne.

"I thought you were still asleep?" He said

"Well I was but then I remembered about Chris his medicine and was going to get it but then I saw that you already beat me to it." She said and then whispered "Thank you."

He smiled at her and then sat down at the table where she served everyone chicken soup.

.

.

Xx: Time skip :xX

.

.

Three weeks had passed and Vlad and Alice had a lot of new members in their group. Morgan and Dwayne had become part of the group the second day they had met. Then there was Angelina, Gabriel, Jesse, Nathan and Eileen that they met a week and half ago. Angelina was a hard ass, tomboyish Latina in the National Guard and third lieutenant in command. Gabriel, a big and strong, African American was second lieutenant in command. Nathan was an English man, a professional Sniper with a serious attitude and was the leader of Angelina and Gabriel. Jesse was your old fashion American from California in the military mechanic and weaponry tech program. Eileen is Nathans' wife from Miami Florida and she was a military nurse. They were traveling with some civilians when a hoard of walkers was surrounding them and Vlad, Alice and Morgan had saved them. But that led Vlad to show his demon side when Alice almost got ambushed and saved her. The civilians were scared of him and one tried to shoot him but Alice rushed in and the bullet hit in her in the shoulder. Vlad was ready to kill the basters but Morgan was able to stop him and had him focus on Alice who still breathing. That's when Eileen rushed over toward them to help aid them despite her husband telling her to stay away from them. When she was able to get the bullet out and stitch her up Vlad thank her and then held on Alice both tightly and protectively from the others.

There was long debate between the groups if they should go or stay with Vlad's group since they were low on food and had nowhere to sleep. Vlad listened carefully on their conversation and could tell that Nathan, his wife and his men were okay but the civilians that they were traveling with were another story. They wanted to trick them into showing their hideout and kill them afterwards seeing that they had more numbers than them and take all their stuff. Vlad would have growled and killed them then and there if it wasn't for Nathan. He and the others found that dishonor and betrayal since they were the ones that saved them. So long story short Nathan, his wife and his men decided to stay with them while the civilians went their own way. It took a while for them to actually trust Vlad but they were able to accept him.

When morning came Vlad woke up from his sleep and saw Alice sounded asleep on his chest. Ever since that day they saved each other they had gotten closer and started a relationship. He stared down at her beautiful face while gently caressing it. He was happy to have a woman to call his own once more and a son to care and protect. He kissed her head before slowly getting out of bed and got dressed. Once he was dress he covered her naked body with the blankets and went to check on Chris. He opened the door and the boy was still sleeping with his toy batman and Lucifer popped his head up when he heard the door open. Vlad shh him before he could make any noise and jester him outside. They went downstairs and he let Lucifer out in the backyard to do his business while he went to check the traps Alice made. There were three squirrels and two rabbits in the traps today. He tensed when he sensed a walker by the gate and looked to see one looking at him and trying to get in. It growled and looked at the dead animals in his hands and Vlad just glared at it.

"Shut up." He whispered

To his surprise the corpse stopped growling and this made Vlad raised a brow and tried something else.

"Now walked away and leave." He said

The walker walked away from the gate and turned around to leave.

"That was new." He whispered

After he skinned the animals he placed them in a large stew pot to boil them in for breakfast. Then once he cleaned up he went back upstairs to his room and smiled when he saw Alice waking up

"Morning." She said

"Morning love. You caught five animals in the trap today. We'll be able to feed everyone this morning." He said as he sat on the bed "Meat with some can beans and rice that we found two days ago."

"Mmm…sounds just like our family BBQ Dixons style." She joked

Vlad smirked and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go down and make breakfast. Why don't you rest a bit more." He said and kissed her lips.

"Who would have thought that with the world turning to hell that I had found a great man?" She smiled

He smiled and claimed her lips and their kiss turned into passion. He lean her down on the bed and she couldn't help up laugh at his action, especially when she felt his hard members press against her.

"Hmmm…sex in bed before breakfast. I like that idea." She smirked as she helped him take off his shirt.

"Well what do you expect when there's beautiful naked woman in my bed?" He said

"I better be the only naked woman you'll ever see now." She playfully threatened

With fast speed he was out of his pants and pinned her down on the bed.

"As I better be the only naked man you see and have sex with." He smirked

An hour had passed and Vlad was fully dressed again and was stirring the pots of the food he made. Right when he was done he smirked when he felt two soft arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw his little minx in one of his shirts that was little too big for her and shorts. She started to kiss his shoulders and that got him to turn around and grab her by the waist and placed her on the counter. He captured her lips and deepened it. Then he was about to take off the over large shirt on her until someone nocked on the back door. Alice laughed as he groaned in annoyance and glared at Morgan and the others who were at the door.

"Um…is this bad timing?" Morgan asked as he covered his son's eyes.

"Yes." Vlad said in annoyance

"Not at all you guys come on in the door is unlocked." Alice laughed

"This isn't over my little minx." He whispered in her ears as she jumped down.

"Looking forward to it babe." She winked and kissed his lips

.

.

.

 **A/N: The next chapter: Rick will show up**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Food was running low again so Vlad took his team to the hospital since it was still stocked up. He took Nathan, Angelina, Alice and Morgan with him while Eileen, Gabriel and Jesse stayed behind to watch the hide out and the kids. Vlad still lived up to his rules and had everyone to carry weapons that won't attract noise and only use guns for emergence. Nathan thought about it and he had to agree with his logic since Angelina had a problem with it. Vlad had his sword and Alice had two swords that Vlad was able to fine and taught her how to use them. Morgan still use one of the axes while Angelina had the other axe and a blade and Nathan had a machete.

Since Vlad was able to take down the walkers the first few times he came they took down the chain from the door and walked through the place. There were still a few walkers here and there but they were able to kill them with no sweat or worries. They rated the kitchen pantry and then they went over to the pharmacy for more medical stuff. Alice and Angelina were looking around keeping watch and then they heard a noise in one of the rooms. Alice quickly unsheathed her second blade and she and Angelina walked quietly to the door. They had their weapons at the ready when Angelina had her hand on the door and they heard a gruff voice calling for a nurse. Angelina opened the door and they saw a man in his mid-thirties dressed in a hospital gown on the floor reaching out for them.

"Vlad! Nathan!" Alice called out

Vlad was the first to reach them and saw the man on the ground and Angelina had her axe at the ready.

"Water. Please, I need water." The man said

Alice got a water bottle out of her bag and was about to give it to him but Vlad stopped her. She mentally rolled her eyes at this. Ever since she got shot he's been extra caution with her. She pretty much had to argue with him to let her come along with them. If it wasn't for Angelina and Nathan backing her up she would have stayed at the base. So not really wanting to argue with this she handed the bottle to him. He walked over to the man and looked at Angelina who gave him a looked that she ready in case he turns on them. He opened the bottle and gave it to the man. The man took a big gulp of the water before he stop to breath and then drank the rest.

"Thank you." The man said

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Vlad asked

"Rick…Rick Grim. I was shot from a car chase that me and my men tried to stop. What happened here? Where is the staff and everybody?" Rick said

"I remember that. It was all over the news a week before the outbreak happened." Alice said

"Outbreak?" Rick asked

"He's been here for over three mouths with no electricity for the machines, how did he survive?" Angelina asked

"Unless he's a…" Nathan said and looked at Vlad who glared at him.

"He's not. A gunshot wound would have healed a long time ago." Vlad said "Morgan, go see if you can find any clothes for him."

Morgan nodded and left with Angelina behind him when Nathan told her to help him. Vlad helped up Rick to his feet and took him to the window.

"You picked a very bad time to wake up from a coma pal." Vlad said "Welcome to the Zombie Apocalypse."

Rick looked out the window and saw how everything was run down and in ruins.

"How…how…" Rick said

"No one really knows. The infection just started in a few areas and then three weeks later after that they started to overrun us." Vlad said

"Their numbers grow every second when you're either bitten or scratch by them." Nathan said

"I need to go to my house and find my family. I need to know if they're okay." Rick said

"Sorry to say this but they may not be there. We haven't seen another living person in this town beside us. Tomorrow you can go and find them but right now you're in no condition to go off by yourself." Vlad said

"We found some scrubs that look like that they could be your size." Morgan said when he and Angelina came back.

He handed it to Rick and they left the room to give him some privacy. It didn't take him long to get dress and once he was done they all headed out to leave. When they reached outside Rick was in horror when he saw the dead bodies that were covered in white sheets.

"Don't worry, it's not this kind of dead that you have to worry about." Angelina said since she was behind him with her gun at the ready.

They reached the parking lot and they got in a blue Toyota truck that they came in. Nathan drove with Morgan in the passenger side while Vlad, Alice, Angelina and Rick sat in the back. Vlad stood up on the truck keeping a look out seeing how far the walkers were. He banged on top of the truck when something caught his eye. When the truck stop Vlad got off first and told only Rick and Nathan to come while the rest waited and kept watch. As they got off the truck a walker that was torn in half woke up and tried to crawl over to them.

"Good eye." Nathan said to Vlad

Rick said nothing as he jumped a little when the corpse started to move and looked at it with wide eyes, fear and sadness. Vlad looked at him and was glad that he had him come so he could show him what they were dealing with.

"No matter if you shoot them in the major arteries or slice them in half they keep on coming at you." Vlad said

Then he took out his sword and stab it in the head when it got close to Rick.

"You have to stab them in the head. It's the only way for them to stay down." Vlad said and took the sword out and whipped the blood off with a rag. "If you ever see things like this you kill them right away. Shooting them in the head will work too but I advise you not to unless you have to. They are attracted by sound, smell and sight. You start shooting you'll attract more." Then he and Nathan head back to the truck while Rick follow after them in a slow pace as he was still looking at the corpse. "They are slow but their advantages are when they are in numbers. Kill them if there's one or two of them scatter around but if they're in a hoard you run like hell no matter what. Try not to get corner because if you do then you might as well kill yourself before they get you." Then he took out his pocket watch out and saw that it was two o'clock already. "Alright everyone, we got an hour before we head back to camp so let's scavenge what we can. We'll spilt up in two groups. Angelina, you and Morgan head for the cars that are unmarked and see if there's any gas left or has any parts Jesse had asked for. Alice, Coma man and I will check the unmarked houses for anything. Nathan your watch men, your eyes are as good as mine so keep a look out for both of our areas. Everyone turn their radio on."

Nathan nodded his head as he reach for his sniper rifle gun and put his ear piece radio on before leaving for higher ground. Angelina and Morgan turned their radios (that were connected to Nathan ear piece) on and head over to the cars that weren't marked with an X scratched on them. Vlad and Alice turned theirs on and went to one of the houses with Rick right behind them. When they reach the house Vlad went by the window and knocked on it hard.

"Babe, wouldn't it have been better that I check the cars. I was mechanic after all." Alice said

"True, but I need you with me to keep an eye on him." Vlad jester to Rick. "No offense, but just because you woke up from a coma doesn't mean I can trust you right away."

"No I…I understand." Rick said

"So why me? Or why not have Angelina and Morgan watch him." Alice asked

"Well Lena is more of the shoot first and asked question later person, especially if he start asking a lot of questions." Vlad smirked "Morgan good and I trust his judgement but he doesn't have the ability to see if a person sanity is there or not like we do."  
When he finished that sentence two walkers banged against the window from the inside trying to get to them. This startle Rick of course but Vlad and Alice just smirked and unsheathed their swords.

"You might want to step back." She said to Rick

Vlad opened the door and one walker shot through and Alice hit it right in the head with her blade. The second one came stumbling out afterwards and Vlad sliced off its head before stabbing its brains.

"Ladies first." He said

"Always the gentleman." She smirked "Or is it just so you can look at my ass?"

"A bit of both." He smiled then looked at her ass when she passed him.

Rick felt a bit awkward being around the two when they did that. It reminded him how Shane flirts with the ladies he goes out with. He could already tell by the way they act around each other that they have a relationship. Vlad then jester him to follow after Alice and then walked in after him closing the door.

"This use to belong to a newlywed couple." Rick said as he looked around

"How do you know that?" Alice asked

"I was the sheriff of this town." He said "It was my job to know everybody here."

"Well officer friendly, looks like this will be your first time luting your own town." Alice chuckled

Vlad chuckled too as they check the kitchen first.

"Officer friendly." Rick raised a brow

"Well I thought it would be nicer than calling you Deputy Do Right." She said "Sorry, I tend to act sarcastically around cops. When you get arrested a lot from them its bound to happen."

"And here I thought you were an angel." Vlad joked

"Shut the fuck up Vlad, you knew my older brother. You had to know that he rubbed off on me in some ways." She smirked

"That I can agree with." Vlad smirked as he looked through one of the cabinets and then looked back at Rick. "Well don't just stand there, help us out. You want to eat you have to earn it. Everybody has a job to do and your payment is food."

Rick nod and walked over to one of the cabinets and saw a few stuff in it.

"I guess this place was one of the first to get taken down. The cabinet is still half full." Rick said as he took the stuff out.

There were six cans of cream corn, three cans of string beans, four cans of tuna, seven cans of peaches, two big ravioli cans, about a dozen tomato sauce, some noodles and etc.…

"That's good news for the group then. Try to put everything in the bag." Vlad said "Love, check upstairs and see if there's another bag or anything we could use."

"On it." She said

"Be careful." He said

"Always babe." She called when she was out of the kitchen.

About five minutes passed and Rick and Vlad were done luting the kitchen and went to check on Alice. Vlad called out her name and she came out of the bathroom with a battery razer in her hand and handed it to him.

"What's this for?" Vlad asked

"You're starting to grow a beard. If you ever what kiss me again you're gonna have to shave." She said

"What's wrong with beards?" He asked

"I fine them un-attracting." She said "A goatee is fine but no beards understand."

"What if I want to keep it?" He smirked

"Do you really want to see who can last longest without sex?" She asked

That seemed to get his attention and took the razer quickly from her hand. Alice smirked in victory and pecked him on the cheek before heading to one of the rooms.

"Not one word of this, you hear me." He glared at Rick who was struggling to keep a straight face from not laughing.

"No I've…I've been there myself." Rick laughed "My wife hates beards too and she always threatens me the same way."

Then they went in the room that Alice was in and it looked like something that her son would have loved.

"Okay his wife must have been a saint because I would have killed him if he had this stuff." Alice said as she looked at the wall of comic books and cases of action figures. "I never understood these people. Why spend the money on things that you won't read or play with."

"Well it depends on how valuable it is." Rick said as he picked up comic and then saw the look she gave him. "My son is kind of into this stuff."

"Which hero?" She asked

"Almost all of them." He said

That seemed to make her smile.

"My boy loves X-men, the Marvel Avengers, and the Justice League. But Batman…Batman rules them all in his eyes." She said

Rick smiled and then handed her a few comic books that were batman.

"I don't think this man would mind. Besides I heard that one is a great read" He said

She smiled and then started taking a few more for the kids to read. While this was going on Vlad opened the closet door and saw a case on the floor. He opened it up and saw that there was combat bow in it with all the equipment for it. He picked it with a smile and took it over to Alice.

"Love, happy anniversary." He held up the case and opened it.

"Oh my god." She gasped with a smile

"Just what you always wanted." He said and then kissed her

"This is beautiful…but wait…why would this guy have combat bow case?" She asked

"Ah…" He said as he looked at the case that had writing on it. "It says that it was the same bow that some guy name Hawkeye had used in The Avengers move."

"Yeah…that would explain it. Like I said his wife must have been a saint cause I would have killed him if this thing cost more than this house and their car." She said

An hour had passed so they returned back to the others and everybody was able to find and get things that they needed. Then they headed to their hideout and it turns out that it was Ricks' own neighborhood. When they stopped the car Rick ran to his house and fell to pieces when he saw that no one was there just like Vlad had said. The group gave him time to let this sink in and went to take the stuff that they had inside the head house.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Alice asked as she started unpacking the stuff she got in their room.

"He just needs to soak things in. He did just woke up in this hellhole and found out that he family in gone. I think well all would have done the same." Vlad said as he sharpen his sword

Then he saw her take out something that made him stop what he was doing and almost dropped his sword.

"What's that?" He asked

She smirked and lifted up black sexy lingerie with red ribbons on it and some kind of mask.

"Your gift for tonight. Found it under the bed and the box looked like it hasn't been at all. I think I know why they were a prefect couple. This mask is the same one from that Halle Berry movie "Catwoman". And…it came with a few things." She said

She then took out some fuzzy handcuffs, long length gloves with claws and a long leather whip.

"I think she was into kinky stuff. And I'm kind of interested in it myself." She gave a seductive looked

"I'll start shaving." He said as he quickly got up and then placed his hands around her waist and grabbed her ass. "But I must ask…who wears the cuffs first my little kitten."

.

.

.

 **A/N: I think I might do a Lemon scene in the next chapter and maybe some time skips till they get to the second season because they won't be joining Rick to Atlanta but they will meet again in the second season. And there will be other surprise that I think you'll like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

 **Warning: Lemon scene**

Morgan walked over to the house that the new comer Rick was at to tell him that dinner was ready. By that time Rick had finally calmed down and changed out of the scrubs and into his own clothes. So when Morgan came he was sitting on the staircase looking at his wife and son picture that was in his old wallet. He simply nodded his head and followed after him. They headed over to Vlad's house which was like their headquarters and Morgan did the secret knock. Alice opened the door to let them in and told them that everybody was in the backyard. When they enter the yard Rick saw Angeline talking to Nathan and another woman with blonde hair and was wrapped in his arms. Two men he hadn't met yet were laughing and sitting at a long table that was outside. Then there were two kids that were playing catch with a baseball. He assumed the oldest one was Morgan son because when he walked up to them the boy hugged him. Then Rick tensed when he heard growling from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a black Pitt Bull snarling at him and looked ready to attack.

"Easy Lucifer. Stand down."

Rick looked up and saw that it was Vlad that gave the demon dog the order. He looked different now that he doesn't have that scruffy beard and had a goatee.

"Daddy."

Vlad smiled as Chris ran to him and he picked him up.

"My brave soldier." He said as he hugged him

Then Chris looked over his shoulder and notice Rick.

"Daddy, who's he?" Chris asked

"This is Rick Grime. He's the one that we saved from the hospital." Vlad said "This is Chris, Alice and now my son."

Rick could hear the warning tone in his voice when he said that and knew that he was very protected of the boy and the woman.

"Also this is our dog Lucifer. It'll be a while till he gets use to you but as long as he knowns that you're not threat he won't attack you." Vlad said petting the demon dog who was now sitting down.

"You name your dog Lucifer?" Rick asked

"The wife did. I think it's mostly because of his eyes. If you look straight into them it's like looking at the devil himself." Vlad laughed

Rick looked at the dogs' eyes and he had to agree. The dog had yellow eyes and it was scary to look at.

"Have you met the rest of the family?" Vlad asked as he put Chris down. But he wrapped arm around his shoulder.

"Not really." Rick said

"Well the two men at table over there are Gabriel and Jesse. Gabriel is the big giant on the right and is part of the National Guard. Jesse is the brown hair man who was in the military weaponry. The boy with Morgan is his son Dwayne if you haven't figured that out yet. And the woman in Nathan's arms is his wife Eileen, who is also a military nurse." Vlad said

"And you? You looked the military type." Rick asked

"Cornel in both the American and Romanian army." Vlad said

"Alright everyone dinner is ready." Alice said as she brought out some food

Eileen and Gabriel went to get the rest of the food as everyone sat down at the table. Vlad sat down at the head of the table with Chris on his right and then pulled Alice on his lap. She just smirked at his action and then told Rick to sit in her seat since she knew Vlad wasn't going to let her go. Even if it was uncomfortable. Jesse was about to take something first until Eileen slapped his hand away and told him that they had to say grace first. Alice knew that Vlad must have mentally sighed and rolled his eyes since he wasn't a big fan of this stuff. But just she figured that it must be a vampire thing but he went along with it only because Eileen was a part of their new family and this is what she believed in.

"Dear Lord, thank you for blessing us with the food that we found. We thank you lord for giving us the strength to survive another day in this gruesome world. We thank you for our new addition to our group and hope that he will fine his family soon. Amen." Eileen prayed

"Amen." Everyone said

XxXLemon sceneXxX

When night came everybody went to their own houses and secured their doors and windows before going to sleep. Vlad had just put Chris to bed and locked the doors before heading to the master bedroom. When he opened the door he saw the candles lit by the bed and he smirked. He quickly too off his shirt and slid off his pants before lying on the bed. The bathroom door opened and there she was in the sexy lingerie on, along with the gloves, the mask and unwrapped the whip from her hips.

"I'm starting to like this Catwoman." He smirked

Alice then crawled on top of the bed and straddled his hips before kissing him.

"Meow." She purred and licked his lips

Then she brought out the fuzzy cuffs which made him laugh as she went to cuff him to the headboard after laying him down.

"You know I could easily break these, right?" He said

"Just play along for me please." She smiled

She kissed him on the lips and then down his jaw before using the claw gloves to scratch left side stomach. He growled but he actually liked it. Every time she kissed him she would scratch his person and it will always heal. She then used her index finger to cut down to his throat and down his chest, all the way to his navel and then another line across his chest. Then she started to lick and suck the wound as fast as she can before he healed. Vlad was just purring in delight as he was in his own heaven. He was use to pain but always secretly loved. Either it was torturing someone or the pain was on him. In the past he couldn't let his wife see this side of him, knowing well that she would have disapprove.

"Do you enjoy this?" She whispered huskily when she scratched his cheek and he hissed with a smile.

"Very much." He smirked

She then grabbed the whip and started to wrap it around his neck. She gave him a few tight pulls before cupping his hard members.

"Now you're not to thrust because if you do I'll tighten the whip." She said

"You've done this before." He stated

She said nothing but just smirked down at him and then lowered herself down to pull his boxers off. She wrapped her hand around hard cock and started to pump him slow and hard. He started to thrust a little and like she told him she tighten the whip which made him moan with pleasure. After a few more pulls she started to take all of him in her mouth. He loved the feeling of her mouth around him so he held on to the bars of the headboard so he wouldn't break cuffs yet and he started to thrust inside her a few times. He grinned when the whip around his neck had tighten to a point when can't breathe. But he didn't need to since he was vampire. He wanted so much more and he knew this woman will give it to him. After a few more thrust he was able to release in her mouth and he watched as she swallowed his seeds. Seeing that was enough so he broke the cuffs off and quickly brought her up and crush her lips with his. He twisted them around so that she was below him and ripped off the whip as if it was paper. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he savagely thrust himself in her. Alice had to bite down her lip so she wouldn't scream when he did that but smiled at the least. He thrust inside her fast and hard and she was loving it. She almost screamed out his name but he covered her mouth with hand so no one would hear. He really did want to hear scream out his name over and over but it was too risky. So he grabbed a piece of the broken whip that was on the bed and put it in her mouth. Then he started to thrust inside her again harder and faster. He began to speed up, ramming himself inside her as far as he could and then she wrapped her hands around his neck as she started choking him. The claws on her gloves were piercing his neck making his blood drip a little and he moan in delight.

'I love this woman. She mine.' He thought savagely as he rammed into her harder and harder. 'Mine! Mine!'

He wasn't able to control himself anymore as his demon side took over and bit her neck as he unloaded his seed inside her. After taking a few gulps of her blood he finally came back and saw what he has done. He stopped and grabbed something to put pressure on the wound.

"I'm sorry Alice." He said

"It's okay, it's okay." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now,…how about you tie me up this time and take me from behind hard."

He smirked with a growl. "Oh how I love you Alice."

XxXEnd of Lemon SceneXxX

Morning came and Vlad woke up on his side with Alice wrapped in his arms and he kissed her head and then her neck. That was when realize that the bandage had unwrapped itself and he saw that the bite mark was healed and gone. It made him confuse and worried that if he turned her somehow.

.

.

.

After everyone ate breakfast Rick made an announcement that he was going to leave to find his family. After seeing that their stuff and family albums were gone he knew that they were alive. Morgan told him that he could start looking for them in Atlanta since that's what the last radio broadcast said it was safe and that it was where the CDC was. Seeing that it was the best lead he agreed to it. So since he was leaving Vlad told him that he was going to need a weapon to survive out there. That gave Rick the idea to head to the old police station and was able to fine a few guns that were left behind. Then before he left he was able to give a few guns to Vlad's group.

"Just remember what I told you and try not to use guns too much. They may be useful at times but they attract the Walkers attention and be carefully of other people. With how the world is now it can change people to their worst nightmare. Now I know it will be hard for you but it must be done. When you see that their humanity is gone there is no way turning back and you must kill them." Vlad said as he handed him an axe.

"I understand." Rick said "And thank you, thank you for saving my life."

Vlad smiled and shake his hand

"I do hope that you find your family Rick and that we'll meet again someday." Vlad said

"Like wise." Rick said

Alice came around and handed him a Tupperware of food.

"A little something for the trip, officer friendly." She said

Rick laughed and took the food with a smile.

"Thank Alice. I think I'm going to miss you calling me that." He said

He went to shake her hand but she brought him in a hug.

"Take care and be safe." She said

"Same here." He said and hugged her back before releasing her. "You have a good woman here Vlad. Don't let her go."

"Not in this life time." Vlad smirked down at her as wrapped him arm around her waist.

Rick said his goodbye to the rest of the group and then drove off in his cop car.

.

.

.

XxxTime SkipxxX

Two days after Rick left everyone had decided to move out and left for the CDC center. But once they saw how deserted it was they left and that when no one was there they went with Nathans' idea in heading for Fort Benning. They were on the road for a while until they were trapped in a small town name Greenfields. The Walkers had the town covered and they couldn't get out. So they manage to hideout in a house that owned the junk yard and had walls around the place.

A week had passed and Vlad was out hunting in the woods. He enjoyed the sound of nature it reminded him of his home in the past and how simple it was. He stood in the middle of the woods and found a nice looking buck that should last them for a few days. Then a scream was heard. A child screaming. He scanned to woods and he saw a girl about twelve years old running away from three Walkers. He quickly ran and turned into a swarm of bats, heading in the girls direction. The girl tripped on a tree root just in time for Vlad swooped in is human form and took the Walkers down.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he turned to the girl

The girl looked up at him and he saw a giant burse on her forehead that looked like a day old. She had short dirty blonde hair, blue mix with hazel eyes, was wearing a dirty blue t-shirt with a rainbow on it and tan pants with sneakers.

"I think I hurt my ankle." She said trying to hold back her tears.

Vlad crouched down in front of her and took a look. The ankle looked swollen so he assumed that she must have twisted it when she tripped on the root.

"Do you have a name?" He asked

"Sophia…I think." She said

"You think." He raised a brow

"I don't…I don't remember that much of anything…I woke a few minutes ago." She said "I think I must have fell because when I woke up I on the found next to cliff and then those things came after me."

After seeing that there was no one around for miles he had no choice but to take the girl with him. He lifted the girl up and carried her to the car bridle style. A few minutes later he made it to their hideout and took the girl Sophia to Eileen to check on her.

"The leg will heal in a few days as long as she stays off it." Eileen said as she wrapped the girls ankle and then gave the girl a smile. "Would you like a lollypop?"

Sophia nod with a smile and then Eileen gave her a cherry flavor.

"What about her head?" Vlad asked

"From what she told you it is possible that she suffers some short term memory loss." She said

"How long will it take for her to recover?" He asked

"Hard to say. Weeks, months or even longer. The brain is very delicate and it takes longer to heal." She said

Vlad sighed and looked at the girl. He knew that Alice would take her in as one of their own and he was sure that Chris would enjoy having another kid around. But he didn't want them to get too attach if they ever fine the girls' family. So after Eileen finished patching her up he took her to the area that belong to him, Alice and Chris.

"Daddy." Chris jumped in his arms

Vlad chuckled

"Hello to you too son. Where's mommy?" He asked

"She's sleeping. She's been doing that a lot lately. And throwing up too when you're gone. I think she maybe sick." Chris said

"Really now." Vlad said with concerned

Then Chris saw Sophia and asked "Who's she daddy?"

"This is Sophia, she got hurt so she'll be staying with us." Vlad told him "Sophia this is my son Chris."

"Hi." She said

"Hi." Chris smiled

"Chris she's going to be bunking with so why don't you show her your room while I check on mommy." Vlad said

"Okay daddy." Chris said and then took Sophia hand

Vlad smiled but then turn to a frown when he looked at his and Alice room. He opened the door and there she was with Lucifer curled up next to her. When he stepped in Lucifer started to growl at him. That has never happened before. He stepped again and the growling got louder to where he showing his teeth and he started to transform a little. The movement woke up Alice and he saw her eyes turned red for a moment before turning blue again.

"No." He whispered

"Lucifer stop. It's alright you know Vlad won't harm me." She said petting the hellhound

Hearing his master orders Lucifer stopped forming and laid back down. Vlad sat down next to his beloved side and laid her head on his lap.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I don't understand how…" Vlad said

"You seemed to forget about what happen seven days ago." She smirked "It seems that it's not just your blood that can turn people. I guess some of the legends are true."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." He asked

"I have a habit on trying to prove that I can handle things on my own." She said

"How were you able to feed?" He asked

"Lucifer has been giving me animals to feed on." She said

"Your stomach must not be used to it if you keep throwing it up." He said

Alice light laughed and looked up at him.

"That's not why I'm throwing up." She smiled

He raised brow at that. She sat up next to him and place his hand on her stomach. That's when he felt it, another life form inside her womb.

"Angelina went to get me a few pregnancy tests yesterday. All of them were positive." She said

If Vlad heart could still beep right now it would be pumping very fast right now as he was in joy to hear from what she told him. That explained why Lucifer was so protective of her. He was protecting his unborn child.

"I feel like an idiot now. How did I not know?" He laughed as he hugged her

"You're not angry?" She asked

"Why would I be?" He asked

"Well the end of the world and flesh eating Zombies come to mind." She said sarcastically

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as you are happy, I'm happy." He said and kissed her forehead.

This made her smile and then kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you. So tell me, who is this new member in the group that I smell off you?" She asked

"I found a girl in the woods. She was chased down by Walkers and I saved her. She hurt her ankle and…" He said

"What?" She asked

"She hit her head before I found her, she lost her memory. The only thing she remembered was her name." He said

"Oh my god." She gasped

"She'll be staying with us until we find her group." He said

Alice nod her head in agreement since she already thought of keeping the girl with them anyway.

"Now I know it might be hard but try not to get too attach to her." He said

"Why are you telling that?" She raised a brow

"Because I know you. The longer she stays with us the more I know you will want to keep her and I don't want to see you get hurt when we have to give her back to her family." He said

"Alright I'll try." She pouted "But if we don't find her family in two weeks can we keep her."

"You haven't even seen the kid yet and you're already asking that." He chuckled


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Days had come and go since Vlad had saved Sophia and her ankle had healed since but not her memory. They have tried everything that they could to help her with her memory but nothing seems to work. Vlad wanted to try his powers on her but Eileen warned him that it might damage her brain more, so that was out. Today he and Alice took her and Chris back to where she was before she fell and see if it brought back any memory for her.

"Now Sophia, does this area seem familiar to you?" He asked

The young girl looked around with a frown and shook her head.

"Its okay sweetie, it'll come to you when the time comes." Alice smiled and patted her head.

Sophia smiled up at her. She liked Alice. She and Vlad had been very kind to her since she met them. They had looked after her like she was one of their own and that made Sophia happy.

"Mommy. Daddy. I think I found her tracks." Chris said as he crouched to the ground

Alice and Vlad looked at the ground and saw what Chris was pointing at.

"That's my boy." Vlad smile in pride as he ruffled Chris's hair.

"We can follow her tracks and they may be able to lead us to her family." Alice said "You think you can track them Chris?"

Chris nod with pride and took the lead. Daryl and Merle had been taking him hunting with them since he was three so he was a pro at this at tracking. Alice took Sophia's hand and they followed after Vlad and her son. They walked through the woods for about five minutes till they reached a small river.

"The tracks end here. I think she must have stayed in the shallow end of the water cause I don't see any more tracks." Chris said

"Vlad, do you see anything?" Alice asked

Vlad looked through the trees for miles but found nothing.

"Nothing for miles, love." He said "But at least we got a lead and we can map it out."

They were interrupted when they heard splashing and turned to see Chris digging in the water, lifted up a frog and put it in a sack he brought.

"What are you doing?" Sophia laughed since he was all soaking wet

"Catching frogs. This place full of them and they're good eaten." Chris said as he scanned the water

He spotted another one and with fast reflexives he snatched two more.

"Cool. Can you teach me how to do that?" She asked

"Sure. All you have to do is catch them as fast as you can." Chris smiled and then caught another one.

Sophia spotted one and tried to catch it but it got away from her and she got all muddy.

"That's a good idea. The mud will distract them from our scent." Chris said started placing mud over him.

"Chris…" Alice said not wanting the kids to get all dirty.

"Love, let them have their fun. It's been a while since they laughed like this." Vlad said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "See."

They watched as Sophia and Chris continued catching frogs as they laughed in enjoyment. Then Sophia cried in victory as she finally caught one and then went back trying to catch another one. As Alice watch the kids with joy Vlad looked at her with mischief smirked on his face and he quickly lift her up bridal style.

"Vlad what hell are you doing?" Alice gasped

"Having fun." He said with an amuse smirked

"Don't you dare!" She yelled

But it was too late and he threw her in the deep end of the river. She swam up and gasped for air before cursing at him.

"Oh what language you have my love. How did that dip feel?" He smirked

She glared at him as she swam up and tried to pull him in but he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Help mommy kids." She said

"They won't help you." He laughed

He heard laughing and splashing behind him before he felt something jump on his back and waist.

"Traitors." He laughed

Then with all her strength she was able to pull him in the water along with the children. The next thing they knew a splash fight started between the boys and the girls and they were having the time of their lives. An hour later they were walking back to the bass so they can dry up in the Georgia heat.

"Well that's one way to get them clean." Vlad grinned

"And you had to throw me in there?" She glared

"You enjoyed it, don't lie." He whispered in her ear

She scoffed but couldn't hold back a smirk

"How many frogs did you two catch." Vlad asked

Chris stopped to take a look inside the sack.

"Maybe about a dozen." He said

"That's my hunter and Sophia you did a good job too." Alice said "Looks like we're having frogs' Cajun style."

"Yum!" Chris smiled pumping his fist in the air

Alice and Vlad laughed

After the groups Cajun feast it was time to place the children to bed. Alice tucked Chris in his batman sleeping bag that they found and place his batman toy in his arms.

"Night baby." She said kissing his head

"Night mommy." He muttered in his sleep

Then she turned to Sophia on the other side of the room and tucked her in her blue sleeping bag.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked

"Yeah, it was great." Sophia smiled

"That's good. How about tomorrow I teach you how to track and then show you how to use bow to hunt and a sword to protect yourself? Would you like that?" Alice asked

She nodded her head in agreement and Alice brush Sophia's hair out of her face with a smile.

"Then we'll start after breakfast okay." She said and then kissed her head "Good night."

"Night." Sophia said and closed her eyes to sleep

Alice shut the door behind her and clenched her throat as her thirst has started to reach up. It took all of her strength to not attack the children and she was very proud of herself. She hurried out of the house and once she was outside she formed into a swarm of bats like Vlad taught her and flew in the woods. Vlad saw her and asked Morgan to watch the children as he went to follow after his mate. They flew in the air till they smelled the scent of humans nearby. They went down, turning into their human form, and watch their prey. The people were a gang of men and what they were doing made their blood boil in rage. They were taking turns in raping two young girls while they made their father watched. Not able to hold back their rage they attacked the men with quick speed. Taking one man at a time and dragged them in the woods as they screaming in terror and then they took their lives. Some ran away scared as hell while some stayed behind trying to shoot them but they were too fast and killed them all. The father and the two girl huddle together scared to even move look all around them waiting wondering if they were going to be next. But nothing had come for them so seeing that they be safe they got their stuff and hurried out of the place. One of the girls looked back at the woods thinking that she saw two figures in darkness with red eyes. They didn't move towards her and stepped backwards where they couldn't be seen. When her father called to her she hurried back to them before she whispered thank you to them before they left.

Vlad finished the last drop of the human he drank and looked up to see that Alice was still feasting on hers which was her seventh human. Well she was eating for two so he didn't think it was wrong. When she was finally done she started to bash the mans' head to the ground until his brains scattered all over the place. Vlad saw the anger in her eyes as she continued bashing the others in rage and hurried to her side. He grabbed her by the arms and held her in a tight hug as she struggled to break loose.

"They were just teenagers. Teenagers. And they raped them. They don't deserve to live. I want to hunt them all down and kill them." She growled

"I know love, I know." He said "We'll hunt down them tomorrow I promise. Let's let them fear us for now."

After taking a few deep breaths Alice was able to calm herself down and look up at him.

"I can't, I promised Sophia that I'll teach her how to track and defend herself. I never break a promise Vlad." She said

Vlad smiled "I know you never do." He kissed her forehead. "I'll hunt them down for you."

They made it back to the base and while Alice went to sleep Vlad told them what had happened. Everyone was in rage and disgust at what those men did.

"I'm going to hunt them down tomorrow. Those that survive won't stop what they are doing and will keep continuing no matter what." He said "Angelina, Eileen and Gabriel I want you three to go tomorrow and fine the man and his two daughters. After what happened tonight they'll need the sanctuary we can give."

Everyone agreed to his orders and after the meeting everyone went to sleep while Jesse kept watch at the gate. When morning came and breakfast was over Alice and the kids went out hunting while Eileen's team left to the man and his daughter from last night. Vlad was the last one to leave but he stopped when he saw Morgan following him with a shotgun, his axe and spear staff that Vlad had found and trained him with.

"Where are you going?" Vlad asked

"With you. Even if you're immortal it wouldn't hurt to have some backup." Morgan said as he placed his weapons in the Honda car.

"Where's Dwayne?" Vlad asked

"Alice took him with her. He wanted to learn how to provide for the group." Morgan said and shut the trunk. "Ready?"

Vlad sighed and thought it wouldn't hurt to have him along.

"Alright, but your driving." He said getting in the passenger side.

Thanks to his eyes and sense of smell he was able to track the men down in town by noon. They stop the car a few blocks from them and went on the top of the roofs with a good view of them. What Vlad remembered was that fifteen men ran off and there were thirteen right now. He saw two inside the bar with three new people inside. One of the new people smelled familiar but he couldn't remember until he heard the man's voice. It was Rick's. Vlad had an amused smirk, surprised that the man survived and seems to have a group of his own. So Vlad waited. He wanted to see if Rick could see who these people really are.

It didn't take long until the man tried to reach for his gun but Rick was faster and shot him the head and quickly shot the fat one three times. The guns shots seem to get the other men's attention and started shooting at the bar. Seeing that it was time to make the odds even Vlad nodded at Morgan to start shooting as he teleports to the men and started slaughtering them one at the time. There were only three left until one of them shot their gun and manage to hit Morgan somehow. Vlad hurried to his aid, no longer caring about the three since Walkers were heading their way because of the gun fire. When he got to the roof Morgan was holding his side where he was bleeding out.

"I see why you wanted to go alone." Morgan joked and coughed up some blood

"I'll get you to Eileen. She'll fix you up my friend." Vlad said as he tried to put some pressure on the wound.

"Even with your fast abilities I won't make it if she's not there." Morgan said "I can't leave Dwayne, Vlad. I'm all he's got."

There was a pause moment when Vlad looked away, already knowing what he was going to ask him.

"I what you to turn me Vlad." Morgan said "Like how you did Alice."

"That was on accident. Morgan you need to understand if I give you my blood it will be hard to resist the hunger. The thirst is very strong in the beginning." Vlad said "If you can't control your hunger I might have to kill you."

"It's a risk that I'm willing to take." Morgan said

Vlad rolled up his sleeve and bit his wrist. Then quickly held it above Morgan's mouth so the blood will drip before healing. He managed to take a few sips and he started to feel the change.

"Your body is dying now so you'll feel some pain for a while. But it will pass." Vlad said as saw Morgan gripping his stomach. "I'm gonna give you three days my friend. If you could outlast the thirst in three days you will return to your human self, healed in all. But if you don't…you're stuck like this forever."

It wasn't until night fall that Morgan came through and when he woke up he had the same expression on his face as Vlad did when he was turned. He could hear everything around him. Walkers feasting on something, insects and animals crawling up the wall. He could see things for miles. His favorite part was looking up in the sky and saw the whole galaxy.

"Beautiful isn't." Vlad looking at sky too

"This is far more amazing than I thought it would." Morgan smiled

"I always thought of this as the bright side of being a vampire." Vlad said and then stood up. "Come on let's go. The last two were eaten by walkers and the other one was taken by that group from the bar so we're done here." He stood on the edge of roof and looked back at Morgan with a smirked "Ready to test your wings out."

He ran and jump off the roof forming into the swarm of bats. Morgan grabbed his things and followed his lead by jumping of the roof and he was able to form into a swarm of his own. It didn't take long for them to return to the base and Vlad had to explain what happened and that it was Morgan's choice. Then he asked Eileen if they had found the man and his daughters and she told him that only one survived because the other two were attack my Walkers when they got there. He saw that it was the youngest one that was looking at them in the woods. Her name was Amy. She looked to be sixteen or fifteen, with short brown hair and green eyes. Vlad felt guilty, wishing that they should have found them last night but they didn't want to scare them.

When dinner started Vlad saw Chris and Sophia hurry over to him wanting to tell him everything that they did today. Dwayne did the same thing with Morgan saying that he was able to shoot an arrow with a bow and caught two squirrel. Vlad made sure to keep an eye on him knowing very well what he was going through. They all thought it was best not to tell the kids what they were unless it was necessary. Alice then came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered

"There's no need. They needed to die." He whispered and looked at her. "I'll do anything to keep our family safe."

They then kissed again which made Chris and Sophie make a gaging face, causing everyone to laugh.

A few days later Vlad was training the kids and Amy with their sword fighting while Alice and Morgan were off hunting. Sadly Morgan couldn't stop himself from drinking blood but he was able to control his thirst little by little. So now he had become Alice personal bodyguard when they were off hunting. Alice found it ridiculous but she was carrying his child so if she wanted to go out in the woods they agreed that she'll have a bodyguard with her.

As Vlad was practicing with the kids he was very proud of Sophia and Amy since they were getting better than boys.

"Very good Sophia, Amy. It looks like you two are ready for the advance course." He said

"Thanks papa." Sophia smiled

Vlad smiled at that. Even though she hasn't been with them for long but she actually comfortable in calling him and Alice mother and father. It already has been two weeks since he found her and the whole group has taken her in as one of them.

"Hey Alice and dad are back." Dwayne smiled

The children sheathed their swords rans towards them.

"Kids get back here your training is now finished yet." Vlad scowled

"I don't think they'll listen, Mr. Tepes." Amy said with light chuckle

"I guess training session is over." Vlad said

So seeing that the kids didn't listen he followed after him. Morgan and Alice hugged the kids but they had a serious look on their faces.

"What is it?" Vlad asked

"There's a problem." Morgan said

Having Amy and Eileen watch the kids Vlad set up a meeting and told the news that Morgan and Alice told him.

"How many?" Nathan asked

"About a hundred…or two hundred, I'm not sure. It was the scariest thing I ever saw." Alice said

"How far away?" Angelina asked

"About maybe 50 miles from here." Morgan said "Any gunshot noise from our side they'll be coming and these walls aren't that strong enough to hold off that kind of heard."

"Vlad can't you just use your vampire powers and tell them to go the other way?" Jesse asked

"This new power of mine is still new. I don't think I'll have the power to control them all." Vlad said

"I think we should move out now while there's an open window for us." Gabriel said

"And go where Gabriel, Fort Beginning's is on the other side where the heard is." Angelina said as she pointed to the map that on the table in front of them.

"We can always back on the highway and take another route." Nathan said "We have enough food and gas to last a few days. We can pack up now and leave."

"I agree with you Nathan but I've flew all over the place and each highway has been blocked. They're coming everywhere." Vlad said "Winter will be upon us soon. We need to find shelter with walls or build a wall before winter starts." Then he looked at Nathan with a serious look. "And I know for sure that Alice isn't the only one that's pregnant here."

It was true, Eileen was ten weeks pregnant and she was showing a little. Alice looked over the map and noticed something.

"I just remember something. There's a prison not that far from here. My brother went there a few times." She said "It's surrounded by gates, stone walls, maybe has some food in the kitchen, weaponry and medical stuff."

"I think I know what you're talking about, love, I've flown by there before. The gates are still up but there are still a few walkers inside the gate area and who knowns how many inside." Vlad said

"It's not like we can't handle it Vlad." Morgan said

"We vote. All in favor in the prison?" Vlad asked

Everyone looked at one and another and agreed with the plan. By next morning they'll be leaving for the prison.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay I know that I said that they would meet up with Rick's group in the second season but I thought that since they had Sophia with them that she should have more bonding time with Vlad's group. But they will meet in the third season**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Once it was morning Vlad and his group had set off to the route where the prison was. They pushed forward without stopping and they were able to make it by sun down. The gates were still up but just like Vlad said Walkers were inside. So Vlad, Alice and Morgan went in alone. They flew over the gate and cleared out the court yard in matter of minutes.

"It's secure." He said

"This one maybe but I'm not sure about the rest of the place." Morgan said and then pointed to one of the walkers. "This one is a civilian."

"Which means we're going to have to rebuild this place for weak spots." Alice said

"Indeed." Vlad said

Then they went inside and searched one of the cells. The place was dark but Vlad was able to scan it and saw that it was fine. Alice recognized the place to be the visitor section and spotted the room where the guards would watch them. She told Vlad and he went inside to see if the keys were in there. He saw a dead guard with a bullet in its head and he poked it with his sword just to make sure it was dead. Seeing that it didn't move he took the ring of keys and showed them with a grin. He went down the steps and unlocked the cell door to the rooms. Alice banged on a cell bar, making some noise, to see if anything was inside. So far nothing until they heard groans from the second floor and Vlad and Morgan went up to check it out. They found two Walker inmates in their own cells that were closed, so Morgan grabbed his staff and stabbed them both in the heads. After that they saw that some of the cells had dead bodies but it looked like someone had shot them in the head. Seeing how everything was clear Morgan went back outside to open the gate for the group.

"Well what do you think?" Vlad asked

"It's a little gloomy." Alice said

"It just needs a little woman's touch." He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"It's gonna need more than a little." She laughed

The others came and smiled at their new home.

"Home sweet home." Angelina joked

"Is it secure?" Eileen asked

"This cell block is." Vlad said

"What about the rest of the prison?" Gabriel asked

"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary." Vlad said

"We'll sleep in the cells?" Alice said

"I found keys on some guards. Morgan has a set too." Vlad said "Let's start setting up."

Everyone nod and picked out their own room.

"Mom, Dad." Chris said walking up the stairs with Sophia behind him. "Can I have my own room?"

"Me too mama, papa, please." Sophia asked

Vlad grinned "I don't know, Alice, you think they're old enough to have their own room now?"

"I think Chris is at that age where he wants to be more responsible. And Sophia is becoming a teenager and she needs her own space." Alice smiled

He looked down at them and they both gave him the puppy pout. He gave in easily. "Fine, but you two stay in the cells next to us okay."

The kids smiled and hurried to pick out their own rooms with Lucifer following them.

"I can't believe that our family is getting bigger." Alice said putting a hand on stomach.

Vlad hugged her again and kissed her head.

"Our family." He whispered with a smile and then remembered what was in his pocket.

About a few days ago he went to town and found a jewelry store with a few things left over. He was able to fine a beautiful engagement ring with a gold brand. He wanted to make an honest woman of her and to show that she was his in the human way. He had wanted to ask her for a while but everybody kept ruining the moment. But seeing how the kids were the only one here he thought right now was the perfect time.

"Alice," He turned her around. "I know this may seem foolish because of the whole apocalypse thing going on and your already having my child. But I wanted to do this right." Then he kneeled down on one knee and took out the ring from his pocket and held it out. "Alice, will you marry me and become truly mine."

"Vlad you didn't have to ask. You know I will." She smiled "Yes, of course I will."

He placed the ring on her finger and stood up to passionately kiss her.

"About time you asked her. I was beginning to think you'll never ask." Morgan smirked as he came in with some boxes.

"Okay pay up." Angelina said to Jesse

Jesse rolled his eyes and gave her ten bullets.

"You guys had a pool on when he was going to propose?" Alice said "Why wasn't I in on it?"

Vlad gave her a look and she laughed.

Night came and Alice had just finished placing blankets on the two mattresses they put together on the floor. Vlad was able to take out the prison beds to give them more space.

"I was thinking that if I knock out this wall we might have a bigger size room." Vlad said as he came in

"You do know that if we start doing that everyone else would want that too." Alice said as she got in the covers.

He laughed and got in the covers with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"My wife." He whispered and kissed her

"My husband." She smiled and he started kissing down her neck. "You know technically this is our honeymoon."

"And you do know that the kids are next door." He smirked "With this place I don't think there's any more privacy."

"He's right, Alice. If you two want to screw each other do it somewhere else." Angelina said from her cell

Vlad and Alice laughed.

"When we get things clear we'll get another cell far from this one and I'll have my way with you." Vlad whispered in her ear and she shivered into delight.

"I'll hold you to it." She smirked and pecked him on the lips before closing her eyes falling asleep.

.

.

.

The next day, after much, much….and I mean much convincing Vlad was able to have Alice wait with Eileen, Amy and the kids while he and the others check the rest of the prison out. They stood around the table in the visitor section that had some weapons and ammo that they found.

"Not bad." Nathan said

"Flash bangs, CS triple-chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take it." Vlad said

Angeline picked up a riot helmet and the skin from the walker came off all jelly like on the floor. She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Oh hell no, I'm not wearing this shit." She said

Gabriel held up a riot glove and the same gooey skin was coming off from the inside. He mirrored the same face as Angelina but looked like he was ready to hurl.

"We could boil them." He said

"I don't think there's enough firewood in the world to clean this shit." Angelina said "Besides, we made it this far without them." and then she swing a few times with her axe.

Then they started putting on some riot gear and strapped on their weapons before heading out. Alice locked the door behind them but not before grabbing Vlad shirt and pulling him in a kiss.

"Be safe." She whispered

"Always am, love." He said

He caressed her face and kissed her again before catching up with the others. They went down a hallway and ended up in another cell that was full of dead mauled up corpses, so far nothing yet. Jesse started marking ways on which way to go as Vlad and Nathan light the hallway with their flashlights. They kept going to hallway to hallway until they found a few Walkers. Vlad wanted to test out his powers with the pack so he told Morgan to guard the back of the group while he used them.

"Stop." He said

One seemed to listen but the others kept coming.

"Stop." He said again but a few kept coming. "I command you to stop." He order with authority

That did it.

"Pss…Vlad. We got more coming this way." Morgan said

"You are not to move until I say so." He said with same tone and walked to Morgan and saw another pack. "I command you all to stop."

With his powers he was able to stop them this time without repeating himself.

"You really need to teach me how to do that." Morgan said

"Trust me when I say this it's a little exhausting." Vlad said

"Well that why its call practice children." Jesse smiled

Which earn him a few looks from Vlad and Morgan while Gabriel and Nathan chuckled a little.

"So…shall we cut them down to size?" Jesse asked bring out his crowbar

After commanding the Walkers to lay on the ground they started to smash and stabbed their heads until they were truly dead. Once they were done they went to fine the kitchen and as they were passing by a few corpses. One turned out to be alive and it bit Angelina in the leg. Gabriel kicked the thing off of her and smashed it's head with his sledgehammer. Her screaming and cussing seemed to have attract another pack so they hurried her into the mess hall and Gabriel made sure to secured the door.

"We're gonna have to cut her leg off." Morgan said

"Fuck that! Hell No!" Angelina screamed

"It's the only way to make sure the virus doesn't spread." Vlad said taking off his belt so he could wrapped it around her ankle.

"Can't you just do what you did to Morgan?" She asked

"I don't know if my blood is strong enough to stop the zombie virus." Vlad said

"I don't fucking care just anything but that option!" She yelled

Vlad looked at the Nathan and then at her.

"Are you sure about this? Because once this happens there is not turning back." He warned her

She nodded her headed and he gave her his blood. When the pain started to kick in he watched the wound and he saw that it was healing itself.

"It's working." Vlad said

He sensed that they weren't alone and Nathan saw five men in the kitchen area. The two both quickly two out their guns and aimed them at the newcomers.

"Holy shit." The white said

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked

"Who the hell are you?" Another one asked

"Why don't you come out of there?" Nathan said "Slow and steady."

They started to walk out and he saw one with a gun.

"What happened to her?" The Hispanic man asked

"None of your business." Nathan said

Angelina started to growl and her eyes started glow red and that made the Hispanic guy reach for his gun. But Gab and Jesse quickly took out theirs and aimed at him.

"Easy now, nobody needs to get hurt." Gabriel said

"Who the hell are you people, anyway?" The Hispanic man asked

"Don't look like no rescue team." The white man said

After smelling some fresh blood Angelina was about attack them but Vlad and Morgan were able to hold her back.

"If a rescue team if what you're waiting for, don't." Morgan said

"We need to give her animal blood right it might hold off her hunger." Vlad said "Gab the door."

"Right." Gabriel said

One of the inmates told him not to but Gabriel ignored him and took off the crowbar from the handles. It looked like it was just one this time and once came in Gabriel slammed its head with the sledgehammer. Vlad and Morgan went out first with Angelina still secured in their arms as Jesse and Gabriel followed and Nathan followed last since he still had his gun on the prisoners. There were a few Walkers scatter around but they were able to killed them as they head back to their cell and they notice that the inmates were following them. When they got there Vlad told Alice to open the door and to lock it when they got in as Gabriel and Nathan stood in the waiting room with the inmates. Vlad told Alice to get the wine bottle that had animal blood in it so Angelina could drink it. He knew that if she drank human blood too soon she might lose her control.

In the waiting room Nathan had his sniper gun at the ready when the inmates were getting closer. Jesse was able to let Lucifer in with them just in case they really needed the hellhound. When one stepped in Lucifer got into attack positon and started growling.

"That's far enough." Nathan warned "One more step and he'll attack."

"Cell block C." The Hispanic man said "Cell 4- that's mine, gringo. Let me in."

He took a step and Lucifer loudly bark which made him stop.

"Today's your lucky day, fellas." Nathan said "You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."

"What you got going on in there?" Hispanic man asked

"That's none of your concern." Gabriel said as he tighten his grip on his gun.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern." Hispanic man said

He was about to pull out his gun but Lucifer growls turned dangerous and his eyes started to glow red and his body started transform inch by inch.

"What the fuck is that!?" The little black man shouted as he the others backed away

"A being you don't want to fuck with, so I suggest that you put the gun down unless you want to be hellhound lunch meat." Gabriel said

"Chill, man. The girl is hurt." The large black man said trying break the tension. "Besides, we're free now. Why are we still here?"

"Your friend has a point." Nathan said

"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady." The tall black man said

"A group of civilians breaking in to a prison and you got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go." Hispanic man said

"Why don't you go find out?" Nathan said

"Maybe we'll just be going now." The white man said

"Hey, we ain't leaving." Hispanic man ordered

"And you're not coming in either." Nathan glared really wanting to shoot this guy now.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please!" Hispanic man shouted

Lucifer was about to attack until Vlad finally came out as Sophia locked the door behind him.

"There's nothing for you here." Nathan said

"Enough! Everyone! There's no need for this right now." Vlad said

"How many is in there?" Hispanic man asked

Vlad growled at him knowing well that this one had to die soon. He didn't even have to look in the guys' eyes he couldn't just smell the danger off of him.

"Too many for you to handle." He growled

"You guys rob a bank or something?" The Hispanic asked "Why don't you take the chika to a hospital?"

Everyone looked at him.

"How long have you've been locked in that cafeteria?" Vlad asked

"Going on like 10 months." The Hispanic man said

That explains it.

"A riot broke out." The large black man said "Never seen anything like it."

"Attica on speed, man." The white said

"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy." The little black man asked

"One guard looked out for us , locked us up in the cafeteria." The Hispanic man said "Told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back."

"Yeah, and that was 292 days ago." The tall black man said

"94 according to my calcula…" The white man said but was told to shut up by the ringleader.

"We were thinking that the Army or the National Guard should be showing up any day now." The tall one said

"There is not Army." Vlad said "There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

"For real?" The white man asked

Vlad nod his head and looked at them. The tall, large and the only white man didn't look dangerous but he couldn't be too sure about the small one.

"What about my mom?" The large asked

"My kids? And my old lady?" The tall one asked "Yo, you got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?"

"You understand do you? There's no phones, no computers." Nathan said "Pretty much almost the world is gone. There's only the living and the dead."

They didn't seem to believe them so Vlad thought it would be best to show them the outside. When they did you can tell that they've been inside the whole time since it took them a long time to adjust to the sun light. Once they did they saw how everything was. They seemed to soaked everything and then the Hispanic guy was taking orders again telling them to take the area where the water was but Vlad was trying to be nice and told them that's for the crops when winter passes. But the guy wasn't listen and he was really pissing Vlad. So when he tried to reach for his gun again Vlad quickly grabbed him by throat and held him up high showing his fangs. He was through of hiding what he was.

"Now listen here, I can kill you and your buddies right here, right now before anyone could even blink." Vlad hissed "This is now our prison. We spilled the blood and we picked up the mess. All you flit did was hide in the broom closet. So you better understand this. You're not in charge anymore. I am. What I say goes. And do you know what I say now…" He brought him closer to his face as he eyes glowed red. "That your worth saving." And then he snapped his neck before dropping him and crush his skull with one stomp.

He looked at the other inmates and they started to back away a little.

"Anyone else want to try and take charge?" He asked

He saw the little black man look at the Hispanic mans' gun that was on ground now and looked tempted to take it. Vlad gave a look that told him to try and take it. The idiot took the bait.

"Lucifer, lunch." Vlad said

Before the little man knew it the hellhound tackled him to ground and started to maul his face and his throat before snapping it off. Once the head was off Lucifer started eating pieces of the body.

"Anyone else." Vlad smiled darkly

He saw the fear in their eyes and knew he got their attention.

"Now, how stocked is that cafeteria?" He asked

They went to the cafeteria and saw that there was a lot of food left over that could last them for a month or two but the freezer was a big no. Vlad told them that they didn't even have to open the door he could smell that everything was spoiled from out there. So after sorting the food out Vlad and the others cleared out a cell for the other three seeing that they didn't want to leave. The others weren't so keen on letting them in their group yet so Vlad told them that they will be watched and that they have proved themselves to him. When they got back to cell block C he saw that Angelina was feeling better now and was under full control.

"How do you feel?" Vlad asked

"Like shit, this all feels weird." She said as she laid down on her bed

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said and patted her leg. "You really didn't want to lose that leg huh." He laughed

"If I lose a leg what use would I be?" She scoffed "I rather be like this than be handicap."

"You'll always be useful to us. Handicap or not." He said "Just remember to keep your hunger under control. If you can't I might have to kill you."

"Is that the same speech you gave Morgan?" She asked

"Yes, the first time that I've turned someone was my villagers. They wanted vengeance so much that they let their hunger take over and they forgot who they were. They killed the enemy but they also killed innocent people too. I promise myself that I would never let that happen again. But now I have broken that promise three times." He said

"This was our choice Vlad." Angelina said "Do what you got to do? I'll do my best to control myself."

Vlad nod his head and left her cell to go join his family, today was a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

Winter has begun and everybody could feel the change in the air. It was getting colder now and that meant that they needed to get moving with their plans, so Vlad assigned jobs for everyone. Morgan and Dwayne had gotten good at hunting and tracking so they'll provided the meat for now. Alice was defended of course but Vlad had pointed out that she is showing now and she can't be stressing out. She pouted but knew that he was right. Nathan, Angelina, and one of the inmates Oscar were in charge to clear out the other cells for Walkers and fixed the weak spots. Vlad still wanted to build a wall around the prison seeing that the wire gate won't last long. So he formed a plan with Jesse since he's done construction before. Seeing that metal was not an option they decided to it the old fashion way and use the trees. So Vlad, Gabriel, Jesse, Big Tiny and Axel worked in the woods chopping trees and preparing them for the gates. It would have been a suicidal thing because the Walkers were everywhere but with Vlad's powers he was able to keep them away. As for guarding post everyone would always switch for every four hours. Even Amy and Sophia helped out with the guarding post since they were both good with guns and as Sophia she was now an expert with a bow and arrow thanks to Alice.

Night had come and Vlad was taking guard for the night and then he looked over his shoulder when he sensed Alice heading his way. She walked up the stairs and she covered herself with a thick blanket wrapped around her.

"My love, what are you doing up here you must be freezing." He said with worries and started warming her up.

"Vlad you know we no longer feel cold." She said swatting his hands away.

Vlad smirked down at her and then smiled down looking at her little round belly.

"How's my little warrior in there?" He asked as he rubbed her belly

"He's doing well." She smiled

"He? How do you know the baby is a he?" He asked

"It's a gift. Just like how I knew Chris was a boy when I was pregnant with him." She said and the baby started to kick in the womb. "Oh…"

Vlad felt it too and he smiled.

"He knows that his father is here." He said and the baby kicked again which made him laughed. "He's a fighter."

"A little as-kicker this one is." She smiled

The moment was over when they heard howling in the woods, but what they sensed wasn't wolves or other canines. They were Hellhounds. There were about four of them and they all were in different breeds of dogs. One was a Pit Bull, two were Rottweilers, and the other one was a Husky. They walked out of the woods and headed to the west side gate of the prison.

"Well would you look at that." Alice said

"Never seen a pack of Hellhounds before." Vlad said

Then they looked down and they saw Lucifer walking towards the gate. A female Hellhound that was a black and grey Pit Bull walked over towards him. They looked at each other for a while, talking in their dog language and Lucifer ran the other way with the female following after him.

"Where's he going?" She asked

"I think Lucifer is in love." Vlad smirked "I've been seeing that same dog coming and going for the pass week."

"Well this should be interesting." She smiled and then Vlad brought her in a hug. "How much do you want to bet that there'll be little Hellhounds running around soon."

"I think it's a safe bet that that will happen soon." Vlad grinned "Maybe sooner than we think."

They were right, it was the kids that discovered Lucifer's strange disappearance and followed after him. When they reached his hiding spot the female Hellhound was feeding about eight puppies. Seeing that the Hellhounds could be useful to them Vlad let them in and let them guard the grounds. They would be his new eyes and ears now since the bats were hibernating.

.

.

xXx:Time Skip:xXx

.

.

Weeks had passed and Vlad was helping out with the wall when the two Rottweilers, Nightwing and Gambit (Chris named them), started growling. He looked through the trees and he was shocked to see who it was. Merle Dixon, in the flesh. He looked exhausted, has a lost his left hand and was a little banged up.

"Easy boys, nothing to worry about." He whispered to them

He walked up to Merle and he took out his shot gun when he saw Vlad and didn't recognize him. Vlad stopped and held up his hands showing that he means him no harm.

"Whoa, easy Merle. I know its been a long time but I didn't think you'll forget about the man who saved your life." Vlad said

Merle looked at him for a minute and he let out an amusing smile and laughed.

"Ghost? Never thought I'll see you around the states." Merle said

"You're never gonna stop calling me that are you." Vlad stated "What the hell happened to your hand? A Walker didn't bit you did it?"

"No, some pussy cop handcuffed me on a roof in Atlanta and left me to die. Had to do what I need to get out of there." Merle said and went to sit on the ground. "You wouldn't happen to have any smokes on you do you?"

Vlad took out a pack from his back pocket and toss it to him. He didn't smoke much only when he was under stress and he never did it in front of Alice and the kids.

"What about your other wounds?" Vlad asked

After he light it, he took a long drag before talking.

"It was the people that saved me and took me in. They have their own little community about a few miles from here. They have this leader that calls himself the Governor and I found out what he was. He was a vampire just like you." Merle said

"A Vampire? What makes you think that I'm a vampire?" Vlad asked

Merle let out an amusing huff. "I may not be the smartest man in the world but I do observe people." He said "Also, I saw you feed off a few enemies back when we were in the army."

"Are you sure you weren't on your drug high?" Vlad smirked

"You're the one that threw away my stash, asshole." Merle scoffed

Vlad laughed as he remembered that day.

"Why didn't you say something?" Vlad asked

"And get my neck bit, fuck no. Either way you always had my back in the army might as well I do the same." Merle said and took another drag. "Anyway their leader pretty much has these people brainwash or something. I've caught him feeding off of one of his people and he saw me." He took another drag and exhale. "I knew I had to get out of there. Once I did he send his own men out to hunt me down but I was able to kill them."

"Were they like him?" Vlad asked wondering and worried at the same time.

He wasn't sure if his old master had turned others besides him and he never said anything before Vlad killed him so he wasn't sure.

"I don't think I would be standing here right now if they were." Merle said as flicked the dead bud.

"I thought nothing can kill a Dixon." Vlad joked

"Hey I said standing, not dead, shithead." Merle glared

Vlad chuckled and then helped him back up on his feet.

"You want to join my group. I think there's someone back at the base that will be happy to see you." Vlad said "But when we get there, there are rules you gonna have to follow and there will be none of your races shit you got it."

He rolled his eyes but nod his head and followed him to the prison. When he reached the yard he saw two kids playing basketball and he froze in his spot when he saw Chris.

"Chris!" He said

Chris stopped what he was doing and turned around to see his uncle Merle.

"Uncle Merle!" Chris smiled and ran into his arms.

Merle spin him around with a tight hug and placed him on the ground.

"Where's your mama, little man?" Merle asked

"She's inside cooking." Chris said

Vlad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"She knows she's not supposed to be doing any labor work." He muttered and walked inside.

Merle went inside after him with Chris by his side wondering what the hell he meant by that. When they were near the mess hall Merle mouth was already watering, knowing well that it was his little sisters' cooking.

"You really enjoy not following my orders do you." Vlad said when he was inside the kitchen already.

"I'm bored out of my mind Vlad. I need to do something." Alice said

"I'm only thinking about both of your health." Vlad sighed and rubbed her shoulders

Merle walked in the room which made Alice turned around and saw him.

"Merle?" She said and then smiled "Merle!"

"Baby sister!" He smiled and he would have hugged her tight but he saw her little round belly. "Don't tell me that shithead got you pregnant again?"

"No. He left us months ago after we got separate. I got a new man now and got remarried." Alice smiled and walked over to Vlad.

He held out his hand and she took it before kissing him.

"Are you shitting me?" Merle asked looking a little pissed off.

"I thought that you would be happy. I remember you telling me that if she wasn't married to that…" Vlad said and was about to say the word but stop when he remembered that Chris was there. "…husband of hers that I would be the perfect man for her."

Alice raised a brow at that. Her brothers were very protective of her and would never suggest such a thing unless they were drunk.

"Hey I was drunk when I said that." Merle said

"Now that sounds like him." Alice muttered "Merle relax, Vlad has been really good to me and Chris." She said "He saved us from walkers when we first met and he even risk his own life to save Chris when he had pneumonia."

Merle looked torn at what he should do or say. Vlad saw this and sighed knowing what to do.

"I know you're her big brother and all so I'll let you take a hit…" He said but was cut off when Merle beat him to it and hit him with his metal stump.

He hit him straight in the jaw but Vlad barely felt a thing.

"Really Merle." Alice said drily

"Hey I'm your big brother that gives me every right. If I didn't know him and what this jackass was I would still be pounding him to the ground." Merle said "Beside this is all metal and it hurts like shit now when I punched him. His face felt like marble or something."

Vlad and Alice looked at each other and laughed. Oh they have a lot to tell him.

.

.

xXx:Time Skip:xXx

.

.

Winter was at its end and a lot of things had happened both inside and outside the prison. The prison was already cleared and the wall was nearly complete. Eileen had her baby early and she and Nathan had a baby girl name Kimmy. Alice belly was getting bigger and was now on bed rest much to her dislike. Gabriel, growing up on a farm since he was a kid, had already started planting some seeds during winter. Now they had some potatoes, peas, and lettuce growing in the garden. They had been able to fine some farm animals in the woods like two horses, chickens that they found by a burned down farm and two pigs.

While Angelina and the others were building the rest of the wall Vlad went out hunting with Morgan, Merle and Dwayne. They were able to fine a pack of deer's deep in the woods and Vlad and Morgan took the high ground while Merle and Dwayne (who was on a horse) stayed below. Dwayne was eager to show off his hunting skills but he knew that he had to wait for Vlad's signal. Seeing how close they were Vlad made the signal and everyone moved out. Merle was able to shoot two deer's while Dwayne pushed his horse forward as Lucifer and the Husky Hellhound, Logan, followed after him. Vlad and Morgan were able to take down three deer's and Dwayne was still chasing one deer. Seeing how far he was going Morgan went after him. Vlad and Merle were stacking the deer's on a sled and was about to strapped it on the dogs till he heard Morgan calling him. He could sense fear in the sound of his voice and heard what sounded like a roar. He flew to them and saw that the roar was coming from a Cougar. Morgan was trying to keep it away with his spear as it was trying to get to Dwayne who was bleeding a little. Vlad unsheathed his sword and jumped in the air before plunging his sword between its shoulders.

"Thank you." Morgan said

Vlad nodded and looked at Dwayne.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah it just a scratch." Dwayne said and then winced when Morgan touched it.

"Well it's not deep enough to where it needs stitches but you will have a scar later on." Morgan said

"Cool, my own battle scars." Dwayne smirked

Bur then his smirk turned to a frown when his father gave him a look of disappointment.

"Scars aren't what makes you a man Dwayne. It's the choices that you make from here and here." Vlad said pointing to his head and heart. "Always think before you act."

"Yes sir." Dwayne said

After bandaging his wounds Vlad and Morgan picked up the cougar and carried it back to where Merle and the dogs were. Merle saw the big cat and Dwayne and raised a brow, wondering what happened but said nothing. As they were walking Dwayne's horse had returned and they hooked the reins on it instead of the dogs.

"Well good news is we'll have enough meat for a couple more weeks." Merle said

"Not to mention the skin for warmth." Morgan said

Vlad nodded and looked at the ground to pick up a few wood. He has been making a habit of craving toy animals out of woods for the baby. He use to do it for his son in the past and he wanted to do his next one.

"Have you two pick out names yet?" Morgan asked

"Well for a boy we were thinking either Vladimir or Daryl Jesse after her other brother and uncle, DJ for short." Vlad said

"Which I'm still mad about. How come you didn't want to name the kid after me?" Merle said

"Chris's middle name is already named after you." Vlad said drily "So stop your whinnying."

Merle muttered under breath and flipped him off before continued walking.

"If it's a girl Elsa, after my mother or Selene." Vlad said

"Those are good names." Morgan said "Alice still think it's a boy?"

"She said it's a gift." Vlad smirked "I know better than to doubt or question her."

"Ain't that the truth." Merle laughed

As they reach the prison the two Rottweiler Hellhounds contacted him telling him that they found outsiders. He saw through their eyes and smirked when he saw that it was Rick and his group.

"Well what'd you know he survived." He said

"Dwayne , take the horse to the shed." Morgan said and then turned to the woods.

With his eyes he could see the group that was not that far from them.

"I'll go and make sure they're not hostile." He said

"You want me to come with you?" Vlad asked

"Nah you need to be with Alice right now. Have Angelina come with me instead." Morgan said

"You sure?" Vlad asked

After reassuring him Vlad and Merle left to the gate and then told Angelina to go with Morgan with the horses before taking the meat inside. Then once the meat was secured he had Merle and Nathan on both guard towers with their guns at the ready in case they were hostile and don't come back with Morgan and Angelina.

In the woods, as Rick and Daryl were about to scout out for some food they heard something heading their way. Guns at the ready Rick and everyone else waited for the figures to show up. When Rick saw who it was his eyes widen and almost lowered his gun. Almost.

"Morgan? Angelina?" He asked

"Is this how you say hello to old friends Coma man?" Angelina asked as she halt her horse

He lowered his gun a little.

"Is it just you two or…" Rick asked

"We're all alive still Rick. We moved out of the house a few days you left." Morgan said "Everyone else is at the new base right now. Angelina and I were out patrolling when we spotted you."

Morgan looked at everyone and by the looks of it they all look like they've been on the road non-stop.

"You people look like hell." Morgan said

"Been on the road non-stop. Walkers everywhere." Rick said

Angelina and Morgan looked at each other and nodded.

"We can take you to our base. There's enough room, food, water and walls to protect you." Morgan said "But before we can take you there we're gonna have to take your weapons."

"Like hell you ain't." Daryl glared

"You know Vlad rules Rick." Angelina said "We've survived by them and we got by without losing anyone. They've became our laws now."

"Rule 10: Secured outsiders weapons before taking them to the base." Rick said "Which leads to Rule 11: blindfold them for caution reason. Sorry but I don't think everyone will be alright about that."

"We can't break the rules Rick." Angelina said

Rick looked at everyone and they started talking quietly to each other not knowing that they could hear what they were saying.

"How do we know we can trust them?" Glen asked

"Dame right, I ain't going anywhere blind folded and let them take our weapons." Daryl said

"I know these people because they are the ones that saved me when I first woke up. Vlad is their leader and a good one at that. He does what he has to do to protect his people. He's the one that warned me about how people have gotten more dangerous and how to tell if they were." Rick said

"But that was months ago. How can you be sure he's the same?" Lori asked

"I think we should take our chances." Hershel said "We can go long like this and this is not good for the baby."

Rick looked at his wives belly and knew that the old farmer was right. They needed a steady home right now. It was a risk that they had to take. Rick walked over to Angelina and Morgan and held out his gun. He looked into their eyes and saw that they were different somehow but they weren't dangerous like how Shane was. He silently prayed to god that he was doing the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

Once Rick gave up his gun everyone else followed after him and Angelina placed their weapons in a bag. Then everyone was to be blind folded expect for Rick and Hershel who were driving the cars since they didn't want to leave them behind. After a long debit and arguing Angelina drove Daryl's bike behind them and Daryl was blind folded and riding her horse that was tied up next Morgan's.

About ten minutes later they reached the prison and Rick and Hershel couldn't believe their eyes. Rick recognized Gabriel and Jesse that were walking on the gate with three other men he didn't now. Then he saw Nathan on top of one of the guard towers with his sniper gun at the ready. There was another man on the second tower but he couldn't see who it was since the sun was in the way. When they reached the wire gate Amy opened up the first one and Dwayne opened the second one. Once they were in the court yard Morgan told everyone to take off their blindfolds and got out of their cars. When they did Morgan and Angelina ushered them inside with Nightwing, Gambit, and Logan behind the new group. They reached the C block cell waiting room and Morgan told them to wait so he could get Vlad. Angelina waited on top of the guard section with the dogs watching them. Daryl couldn't help but glance at her every once in a while. When they heard the cell door open they all looked the new comer. Vlad came out with Morgan by his side.

"Rick, its' been a long time." Vlad said and shook his hand

"It has." Rick said

"So this is your group." Vlad said looking at them

"Yes, this is my wife Lori and my son Carl." Rick pointed to. "This is Glen, T-dog, Daryl, Carol, Hershel and his daughters Maggie and Beth."

"Alice will be glad to hear that you found your family. So since you are here I assume that you want to stay." Vlad stated "But to stay here you're going to have to earn your keep and follow our rules."

"We understand that." Hershel said

"The jobs that we provide here are cooking, washing, hunting, guard post, go out on runs to towns, helping fix the wall, tending to the animals and the garden. As for weapons the only time you can handle a gun here is when you're hunting and when you're doing guard post." Vlad said "The rest of the time you will handle blades or other weapons that don't cause noises or waste ammo inside the prison. We'll put your guns in the weapon room and it will only be use in case of a war. Anyone that tries to steal from the weapon room or anything else will be punish or worst…exile. Do you understand?"

He looked at them and only one or two had a problem with the gun situation, especially Rick's son. He'll have to watch out for them and have a talk with Rick about his boy. But after looking at the whole group it seem that they haven't lost themselves yet.

"We understand." Rick nodded

"Good." Vlad said "Now Morgan will show you around on where everything is and then to your cells. Do try to stay together and not get lost. This is a big place after all. Dinner will be ready at 6:00 pm and curfew is 10:00 pm. Anyone that is caught out walking in the middle of the night and outside the prison ground will be question. Tomorrow…if you still wish to stay here I will explain the rules that you must follow. These rules are our law in this prison and in our group. Do know that if you break theses' rules you'll find yourself exile outside these walls."

Everyone nodded in understanding and went to follow Morgan until Vlad stopped Daryl.

"Daryl Dixon is it?" Vlad asked

Daryl stopped and looked at him with a cautions look. Wondering how he knew his last name.

"Yeah, what of it?" He said

"Follow me. There's someone I want you to meet." Vlad said and opened the cell door.

Daryl followed after him cautiously and went inside. Vlad walked up the stairs and went into one of the cells. Daryl waited at the bottom till he came back out with someone with him. His breath was caught in his throat and his eyes widen at who it was.

"Daryl?" Alice smiled

Vlad held her by the waist and hand as he helped her down the steps.

"Well are ya just gonna stand there or are ya gonna hug your baby sister?" She smiled

Finally snapping out of his trance he quickly but carefully hugged his little sister.

"Is this really you?" He asked and was a little choked up

"Yeah it's me big brother." She said

He heard movement on the catwalk and he smiled more when he saw Chris coming out of his room.

"Uncle Daryl!" Chris smiled

The kid ran across the bridge and down the stairs before jumping in his uncles arms.

"I knew you'll find us. I knew it. I knew it." Chris smiled

"You have no idea how happy I am to see the two of you." Daryl said and hugged him tighter

"Uh…uncle Daryl…you're squeezing me too tight." Chris groaned

Alice walked over to Vlad with a smile and kissed him lovingly.

"Thank you for bringing back my family to me." She said

"Hold up." Daryl said as he looked at them when he put Chris down. "Are you two a couple or something?"

"We're married Daryl and this is our child." Alice said as she rubbed her belly

Daryl glared at Vlad since he was very protective of Alice. But he saw her glowing and had a smile that he never saw her had in years when she was with a man.

"So you finally dumped the asshole." Daryl said

"No, he left us to die." Chris said sadly

"What?!" Daryl growled

"He left us to die when walkers surrounded our old group but we were the only ones that were able to escape." Alice said with sad eyes

"Then dad found us and save our lives." Chris smiled and hugged Vlad

Vlad chuckled and lifted him up to hug him back with one arm still around Alice.

"He really is a great man Daryl. And a loving father to Chris." Alice said "And…that's not the only surprise."

Daryl raised a brow and then he heard the cell door open again.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like the family is back together again." A familiar said

Daryl turned around and couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"Merle?" He said

.

.

.

When the tour was over Morgan showed them to cell B where they would be staying in. Rick and his group started to bring their stuff in and started unpacking silently until Carol finally said something.

"Are we really going to give up our guns to this guy?" She asked "I don't know if I'll feel comfortable with that. How do we know can trust them?"

"If they wanted us dead they would have done that when we were on the road. Angelina was part of the nation guard and is one woman you don't want to cross while holding a gun." Rick said "This is their home and we're going to respect their home."

"I agree with Rick. We can't be picky after what we all went just went through." Hershel said "We owe these people our thanks and gratitude."

"Same here." Glen said "But I don't think we should drop our guard just yet."

"Trust me they won't either. Just like what Vlad said…we have to earn our keep here…but we also have earned their trust." Rick said

Everyone agreed with Rick and continued on what they were doing. When dinner was ready Jesse went to their cell and told them. They followed him to the cafeteria and they saw Daryl, who they haven't seen in hours, talking to Merle. Ricks' group was shocked to see Merle Dixon alive and here of all places.

"Well if it ain't officer friendly that cuffed me to the roof." Merle sneered

Rick, Glen and T-dog looked like they were ready to fight when Merle got up but nothing happened when Vlad cleared his throat.

"Merle, this is not the time or the place to settle old scores." Vlad said "These people are our guest. And you will show them some manners."

"Don't worry, Ghost, I'll be good." Merle smirked and mockingly held his hand up in surrender

Everyone seem to calm down and went to the buffet area to pick out some food. They were all starving but did their best to not show it.

"Don't worry, Officer Friendly, Vlad and I know how to keep him in line." Alice said as she walked up to Rick and his wife with some food. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here." Rick smiled and hugged her lightly as he saw her bump. "We'll look at you. You are glowing. How far?"

"About nine months now. So the little one should be coming soon." Vlad said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm worried that our baby will be stubborn like her because no matter how much I tell her to sit down and not do any labor work she still does it."

Rick and a few others laughed.

"And I keep telling him that I'm fine and I don't like lying on my back or let other people do things for me." Alice said while looking at Vlad

"Even your brothers agree with me." Vlad told her

"Hey are you trying to get us killed Ghost. She can be very violent and scary when she's pregnant." Merle said

Alice flipped him off and then went back talking to Rick.

"I believe this is your wife?" She asked when she looked at Lori

"Yes this is my wife Lori and she is too better close as well." Rick said "And that's our son Carl over there."

She saw his son sitting down eating with Beth, Maggie, Hershel and Glen. When she looked back at Rick and Lori she can see that there was some distance between the two.

"He looks just like you Rick." She smiled and then looked at Lori. "May I?" As she held out her hand.

It took Lori a while to understand what she was asking and she nodded. Alice placed her hand on Lori's round belly and smiled when she felt the baby's healthy pulse.

"She is very healthy." She said

"She?" Lori said in shocked "How do you know it's going to be a she?"

"It's a gift. I know these things. Just like I know this one here is going to be a boy." Alice said

Just when she said that both of their babies started to kick.

"Oh." Alice and Lori said

Alice just laughed and looked at Vlad and Rick.

"I think they want to meet each other." She smiled

"Not even out of the womb yet and my boy's a ladies man." Vlad joked "Guess that makes us in-law's."

"Very funny." Rick playfully glared

They talked to them for a few more minutes until they went to their separate tables to eat. Minutes later Chris came in running with excitement with Sophia not too far behind him. When she came in it was like time stop for Rick's group. None could move when they saw the little girl that they lost and couldn't find.

"Sophia." Carol said, almost crying

Sophia looked at the woman and that look broke Carols' heart. It was like she didn't know who her own mother was. When Vlad and Alice saw this they knew this was bad. They didn't know how to explain to woman that her own daughter had lost her whole memory of her and everyone else.

"Sophia. Honey? Sweetie? It's me mommy?" Carol said

She tried walking up to Sophia but the teenage girl backed away and ran into Alice's arms.

"Rick, can you and your group follow me in the hallway please." Vlad said more than asked

Rick got up with Carol, Glen and Daryl followed him, Nathan and Eileen outside.

"What did you people do to her?! Why did she…?" Carol cried

"Ma'am you must calm down." Nathan said

"I found Sophia about almost nine months ago. I saved her from some Walkers when I found her she had a sprain ankle and…a very big bump on her head. I was able to back track her steps and found out that she fell off a cliff." Vlad said and looked a Carol. "The fall made her lose her memory. The only thing she was able to remember was her name."

Eileen came back from their cell and showed them the pictures she took from Sophia's accident. She took them just in case they did find her family. Everyone looked at the pictures and saw the swelling bump on Sophia's forehead.

"Vlad had looked for her parents for weeks. He and Alice had did everything they could to trigger any memory for her." Eileen said "But…I sorry…she can't seem to remember anything. Hopefully, with you here it might help but it might take some time."

"Why did she go to Alice when she was scared?" Rick asked

He had an idea of what happened and knew it was going to be hard on Carol when she hears it.

"When we couldn't fine Sophia parents for the second week we thought that her family must have left the area and thought she died or they were dead. So Alice and I have taken her in as our own. She and Alice have gotten really close. And I too have seen her as my own daughter." Vlad said

Carol glared at him run up to slap him but Daryl hold her back.

"She is not your daughter. That is my baby you hear me! Mine!" She cried

"Calmed down Carol, calm down." Daryl said still holding her back

She couldn't hold back her tears and just slummed back as she started crying. Muttering that her baby doesn't remember her.

"I'm sorry Rick but…I have to warn you that Alice and I aren't just going to let her take Sophia away from us. We'll let them talk and see if her memories come back." Vlad said "But when she does remember that's when we'll let her chose who she wants to be with."

With that said he left them in the hall.

After dinner everyone went back to their cells in silent. Vlad walked up the steps of the catwalk and saw Alice in Sophia's room with the kids her in arms.

"Are we having a slumber party in here or what?" Vlad joked

"Daddy, is Sophia no longer my sister?" Chris asked sadly

"Why do you ask that son?" Vlad asked as he sat down edge of the bed.

"Because that lady said Sophia was daughter. Does that mean she has to go with her?" Chris said

"I kept telling that I'm not going anywhere but he won't believe me." Sophia said

He and Alice looked at each other and sighed. This is why he didn't want them to get too attach to Sophia. He knew it would break their hearts when she had to go. So he took Chris in his arms and kissed his head.

"Yes, it's true that that woman is Sophia's mother but we're not going let her take Sophia away from our lives. But we're not going to send that woman away. She may be the key to bring back her memories and we all want that right?" Vlad said

"No." Chris pouted

Vlad chuckled "Now Chris don't be selfish." Then he looked at Alice who was trying to hide her smile behind Sophia's head. "But…when she does remember it is her choice to choose to either stay with her mother or with us. And if she does choose her mother it doesn't mean that'll she be gone from our lives. You'll still see her around the grounds of the prison and you two can still look at each other like siblings. Okay? Chris?"

"Okay." Chris mutter sadly

"Alright sweetie let's put you to bed." Alice said and got up from the bed

"Shouldn't you be resting yourself too, love." Vlad smirked

"Shut it." She smiled and led Chris back to his room

When they left Vlad told Sophia the same thing and tucked her into bed.

"Sophia, I need to ask you something. When you saw that woman Carol did anything trigger your mind?" Vlad asked

Sophia shook her head no but Vlad could smell that she was lying.

"Now Sophia what have I always told you about lying to me or your mother." Vlad said

"That you'll always know even if it's a good lie." She said

He nodded

"A little. Just a little blur of her image…but also of a scary man." She said

"Scary man? Did he look like anyone in the group that just came?" He asked

"No. I didn't know who he was but just seeing him I felt terrified and wanted to hide." Sophia said

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about him anymore. You know that your mother and I will always protect you no matter what." He said and kissed her forehead. "Good night angel."

"Night papa." She said and closed her eyes to sleep

He left her room and closed the sheets behind him. When he was in his room Alice was already sitting down and in deep thought. He took off his shirt and put on some comfortable sweats before he sat down next her pulled her in a hug.

"I know how you feel love. But it will be her choice. We can't do anything to stop it." He said and kissed her head

"But she ours Vlad. Maybe not by blood but she is ours now." She said looking at him and her eyes were glowing red out of anger mostly.

"Alice, I love her like a daughter myself. We could have used our powers to trick them and they wouldn't have recognized her at all. But we both know that would be wrong." Vlad said

She looked down with sad eyes and he held her tight.

"I want to know what kind of mother she was before we let her near Sophia. I want to know why she wasn't looking for her when she was in the woods and how she got separated from their group." She growled

Vlad smirked "You do know that not every mother is perfect right?"

"Don't act like you don't want to know either." She glared

Well she got him there. He too wanted to know and mostly he wants to know who this scary man was and when he finds out he was going to kill him. Knowing well that if Sophia's conscious mind was scared of this man Carol must have married an abusive man and took his anger on his family.

.

.

 **A/N: Hello everyone sorry for taking so long with this update. But right now I need help in making a decision. One that I think some of you are wondering.**

 **Should I let Lori live still?**

 **I really didn't like her that much because of how she manipulated Rick and then blames him for it and I thought she was a bitch. I know now I'm not only one that thought that. But since Vlad's group already killed the zombies from the inside and the bad prisoners are dead, she lives. So this is your choice. If you think she should still die then I need some ideas if any of you have any. Please leave some review for an answer and ideas. I will be very grateful. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

 _Dream flashback_

 _Blood, guts, organs and other body parts were all inside the elevator as the door opened. Vlad step out of the elevator with blood all over his clothes and person. He just killed the guards that secured the elevator and everyone in the lobby. Now he was on the top floor where his main target was and the only thing that stood in his way were ten human guards. They all shot at him as he walked out of the elevator but he still walked through as his body regenerate from the bullet wounds. When he was close enough they were out of bullets._

" _How unfortunate. Humans and your guns. Normally I will tell you all to leave right now while you still can." He said before his eyes start glowing red and growled. "But after what your boss has done…none of you deserves…to live."_

 _One guard snapped out of his trance and went to hit him but Vlad simply plunged his hand through the guys' chest. The men backed away a little as they saw the hand popped out from the man's back and holding his heart out. Vlad looked at them with a sinister smirk and crushed the heart with his fist. The blood got on some of the guards and one of them started to puck._

" _Now gentlemen, your about to see a true devil." He darkly smirked_

 _Inside the office the old man sitting down at his desk was doing some paper work as the screaming of his guards continued. It wasn't until two minutes later that the screaming stop and the doors opened._

" _So you came." The man said still writing his papers, not looking at him at all or frighten._

" _It's time to end this game, Caligula." Vlad glared_

 _Caligula stopped writing and smirked._

" _So, the death of Mina is what brought you here?" Caligula said_

 _He finally looked at his old student and saw the dark look in his eyes. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. Not once did they take their eyes off each other in hate._

" _But tell me…Son of the Devil…do you really think you can kill me?" Caligula said_

" _Like I care. I know I'm not welcome in heaven. If I die here, I'm taking you with me. Then…we can continue our none stop battle in hell." Vlad said_

 _Punches, slashes and cuts were all over them and the office had a bunch of holes and cracks from their hours of battle. In the end Vlad had Caligula by the throat and pinned him down on the floor. Out of rage his demon side took over and he drank the masters' blood, all the way to the last drop. He gasped and backed away as he felt the new amount of power charging through him. Caligula darkly laughed as his body was decaying into ash._

" _Well…well done…my son. Soon…in time…you will serve my purpose next." He smirked before his whole body disintegrates into nothing._

 _Vlad raised a brow at that last sentence but couldn't think of it as the new power hit him hard. It was ten times worse than the first time. As the pain rushed through his body he fell to the floor and he heard footsteps heading towards the office. It was a woman judging by the sound of the heels and the scent smelled familiar. His sight started to darken little by little but who he saw standing by the door was his lover Mina, who was supposed to be dead. She stood there alive and had a dark smirk on her face. Her eyes turned red for a second until her phone rang and she answered it._

" _Yes. Yes Master. It is done." She said_

 _It was the last thing he heard her say before he blacked out._

 _End of dream flashback…._

"Mina!" He gasped

Vlad woke up in a sweat and took a blade out that was hidden under his pillow.

"Vlad?" Alice said

She had been awake the whole time since he started moving and talking a lot in his sleep.

"I'm sorry if I've scared you, love." He said and placed the blade back under his pillow. "Just had a nightmare."

"Who's Mina?" She asked

He looked up at her and she saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

"My last lover from ten years ago." Vlad said "I thought she died but I was never sure. The day I killed the master I thought I saw her but I figured it was just in my head." Then he cupped her face with his hands to make her look at him. "She is my past. The only reason I was with her was because she looked like my first wife."

"And me? Do I…?" She said

"No, I love you for you Alice." He said "Please don't think like that. That was over ten years ago and I had moved on. The love that I feel for you is stronger than anything than I have ever felt before." He kissed her. "Please don't be mad at me."

He started kissing her again and again all over her face and down her neck.

"Vlad…not fair. I want to be mad at you." She giggled when he kissed her ticklish spot on her neck.

Vlad chuckled and pecked her lips one more time before looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I want to blame the pregnancy hormones but deep down…I am a little insecure sometimes." She said "My first husband…had cheated on me…a lot."

"There is nothing for you to worry about my love. My eyes and heart will forever belong to you." He said

They kissed again and after a while it turn into passion as he laid her down on the bed and started roaming his hands all over her body. Then he touched her below her sensitive area and started teasing it.

"Vlad…" She moaned

"You know…they say that sex helps speed up the pregnancy." He huskily whispered in her ear.

"I heard that too. But we can't do it rough like we use to." She smirked

Vlad smirked and teleported them in a room where the inmates get intimate with their guest. It was the only place where they could be as loud as they want.

When morning came the next day Vlad woke up with Alice wrapped in his arms. Seeing that they weren't in their cell he smirked as he remembered what happen last night. Then he placed a hand on her womb and smiled when he felt his son's pulse. It won't be long until she gives birth. Another day or two. He knew he can rely on Eileen during the delivery and he will be there too in case something happens. Their child will be the very first vampire born, not bitten, and he wasn't sure how dangerous his child will be.

He stayed in his spot for a while wondering what he should do about the situation with Ricks group and Sophia. A part of him wanted to give her the choice when or if she remembers them. Another part of him (his demonic part) was roaring at him to just erase the groups' mind of her. It too saw Sophia as one of their own. Saw her as his child and he won't let anyone take his child away from his family, not again. That part of him was winning and he knew very well that Alice would agree to it. This was a tough choice.

Alice started to stir from her sleep and looked up to see him in deep thought.

"Vlad?" She said

By the sound of his mates' voice he was brought back to reality and smiled at her.

"Morning love." He said

She smiled and kissing him before telling him a morning greeting too. They teleported back to their cell and had gotten dress. When they were ready they got out of their cell and met with everyone else. Chris and Sophia smiled as they watched Vlad help Alice walked down the steps. Even though she said she could do it herself Vlad didn't want to risk it. Besides, he likes coddling her every once in a while. When they reached the bottom Chris hurried to him and leaped into his arm. Vlad caught him with ease and hugged him in return. Sophia walked over to Alice and hugged her before saying hello to the baby in her womb.

"Do you think he'll know my voice?" She asked

"Well they do say that the baby can hear everything that's happening inside the womb." Morgan said "When my wife was pregnant with Dwayne she would always have us talk to her womb none stop. The good thing about it was that she would never yell at me when she was mad because she didn't want him to hear it."

Everyone laughed as they headed to the kitchen when they smelled Eileen's breakfast. It was quiet of course between the two groups. No one knew what to say. Rick's group wasn't surprised that Daryl had went to sit with Merle and Alice. Rick knew it wasn't anything personal. They were blood and they had only each other. Carol kept looking at Sophia with watery eyes, still couldn't believe her little girl didn't know who she was. Then she glared at Alice since she was sitting next to her and she was talking to her like she was her mother. Alice sensed her glare and looked at her to give her one too. Carol eyes widen in fear when she saw those cold dead eyes and looked away quickly. Sensing his mate anger he placed his hand over her shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm going to tear her head off if she doesn't stop glaring." She whispered for only him to hear

"I know love. I know." He said

When breakfast was over Vlad had everyone outside the court yard and started to explaining the rules to them. After explaining to them he walked over to the table that Jesse and Gabriel brought out and showed them the weapons that they'll be using.

"I don't think I'm comfortable in letting my son welding blades." Lori said

"Yet she lets her son shoot a gun." Alice muttered to Merle

He laughed at her comment.

"I'm sure that if your son can handle a pistol he can handle a sword." Vlad said "Besides all children are to learn how to fight and defend themselves here. And that means how to handle and fight with different weapons."

"What…no…no." Lori said

"Mom I can handle it." Carl said

"All the kids here know how to fight Mrs. Grimes. I'm pretty sure even Chris can take him down if they were in a fight." Vlad said

Merle and Daryl snickered. Morgan, Nathan and Angelina smirked knowing how right he was. Vlad and Alice had did everything they could to make Chris strong since he was the youngest in the group. Carl would have glared at them but he looked at the young boy. It looked like he wasn't listening as he was playing with batman figure. It didn't look like he could harm anyone. Suddenly he felt a sting on his cheek. When he touched it he felt the pain and he saw that it was bleeding.

"Mom said it's not nice to stare at people." Chris said looking at him

"Since when do you ever miss your aim little man. That's not like you." Dwayne asked

"What are you talking about?" Carl asked

"I wasn't talking to you." Dwayne said

Chris stood up from his spot on the ground and took out what looked like a dart from a case that was attach to his right leg.

"I don't but dad said I can't kill unless someone attack me or looks like they will." Chris said "I missed only to give him a warning to not look at me like I'm the weakling here. From what I can see he's the weakest of the group."

Carl glared and felt embarrassed when he saw Sophia and Amy laughing.

"I can't believe you let your child attack my son." Lori glared at Alice

"It's your son's fault for looking at my boy like that. Chris always had a gift with darts since we had one in his room." Alice shrugged "He never misses his target. Though I had to stop him when Merle used him to hustle people for their money." Then she glared back at her. "If you haven't notice, this isn't the world that we're use to. It's not just the Walkers that we have to worry about. It's people too. This world has brought the darkness out of everyone now. As long as my children are safe and know when to strike if needed properly, I'm happy."

"Though I would like to be an archer just like mom, Uncle Daryl and Sister Sophia." Chris said as he fiddled with the dart in his hand. "But they haven't been able to fine a crossbow or a bow my size."

"Now that's the Dixon's blood in him. He's a fighter and a survivalist." Merle said in pride a ruffle Chris's hair

"My wife is right. I'm sure all of you have seen the chance in people. That's why you must follow our rules and be prepare for the worse." Vlad said "Now for job positions. We are good on food and other supplies for a few more weeks so we don't have to go on runs for now. I believe you all remember the jobs we have here. We have two men on each towers keeping watch. Today on the west tower will be Angelina and Maggie." Maggie looked at Angelina with unease. "East tower will be Nathan, Merle and Glen. They are my best sharp shooter and they'll be testing your site and your aim." Vlad said

Glen looked at Merle who just grinned at him and he couldn't help but gulped.

"Tending to the animals and the garden will be Gabriel, Big Tiny, Carol, Beth and Hershel. When you're done with that you'll be helping with the gate. Those that are helping with the gate will be Morgan, Oscar, Axel, T-dog, Rick, Daryl and I. Eileen and Amy will be teaching the kids their school work first. Then by twelve Morgan and I will be teaching weaponry to them and that includes Beth and Carl as well. As for Lori and Alice, since you are close to your due dates…" He said

"Vlad, I told you I'm fine." Alice said

"Darling are we going to argue again about this?" He asked with a smirk

"You've been with her for almost a year and you still haven't learn how stubborn she can be." Daryl scoffed

"I know I have no say in this but I do think your husband is right. It's not good for a pregnant woman to be on their feet and stress themselves out." Hershel said

Alice was about to say something but the baby started to kick her stomach.

"See, even our son thinks so too." Vlad smirked

"Fine, I'll settle down." Alice pouted

He signaled for everyone to go and do their assigned jobs and walked over to his wife, who was still pouting.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you pout like that?" He said and placed his hands on her hips.

She wanted to be mad at him but he always made it hard for her to with his sexy charm.

"No…since I rarely do it." She smiled

He leaned down and kissed her before placing a hand on her stomach.

"It won't be long. I just want everything to be okay when the time comes." He said

"You know I'll be fine." She said, placing a hand on his cheek.

He knew that she could see the fear in his eyes. Knowing that the dream from last night had scared him. From what he told her about his past it sounded like everything gets taken away from him when he finally has happiness. When that happens he gets darker and he could feel it, especially when he drank all the masters' blood it's gotten worse. After Mina's death he swore to himself that he'll never get close to anyone again and spend his time taming his darker side. He broke that when he met Alice. She, Chris and Sophia had gave him a purpose in life again, happiness. If anything ever happened to her or them he knew that he'll lose himself completely and never come back.

"Vlad." She said "I'll be fine. Nothing in this world could ever take me away from you. Besides…there's nothing more dangerous in this world than a mother that will do anything her family. Especially a pregnant vampire mother."

Vlad couldn't help but smirked at her words.

"Are all Dixon women so sure of themselves?" Vlad chuckled

Alice laughed too and they kissed a few times again. They sighed in happiness and looked at each other lovely.

"You do know that you're still on bed rest right?" He smirked, knowing very well that what she was trying to do with that kiss.

She pouted with a whine and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Go…now young lady. Don't make me spank you." Vlad smirked

"Sounds tempting." She smirked

That turned him on but he had to control himself.

"Bed…now." He said

She sighed and went to leave but not before he slapped her ass. She squeaked in surprise she turned around and saw the biggest smile on his face.

"Like you said, it sounded tempting. I had to do it." He laughed

She smirked and shook her head in amusement before she left. When she was out of sight his smiled turned to a frown and looked at the skies.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your pity or anything from you. But I'm begging you please…whatever this omen feeling is…leave them out of it. Please." Vlad prayed

He heard Lucifer growled and turned to see him looking towards the woods. Whoever was watching him had left quickly before he could even scan the forest. This feeling and that dream had started happening when Rick's group came. Knowing very well that he isn't the only one the Master had turned others he couldn't help but wonder if they had just taken in another covens' food. He looked at Morgan and Angelina who had sensed it too and the hellhounds that waited for his orders.

"Be on guard. Don't let anyone new in our home." He ordered "If you see them. Kill them. This is our home and our family. No one lives when they are threatening our family."

Morgan and Angelina nodded and left to do their work.

"Logan, Nightwing and Gambit guard the children. If anything happens take them to safety, tell the pups the same thing. Lucifer, Midnight you guard Alice with your life." He said

With that said the hellhounds nodded and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

Alice sat down in the garden area reading a book that she picked in the library. It was the Bram Stoker book Dracula. She had to stop herself from laughing when she spotted it, wondering what Vlad would say about it. If he found her reading it he would take it out of her hands and chucked it in the fire pit. What Vlad really hated the most was what humans thought what vampires looks like. He pretty much burned all the Twilight books so Sophia wouldn't read them, saying it was too sweet and disturbing for any young teen to read. Well she had to agree with him there. It was a little too fruity for her taste.

She winced when she started to feel another pain again. They've been happening every 15 minutes.

"Okay…you're not just doing this because of the book right?" She asked

She grunted at the pain again and suddenly she felt wet underneath. She knew it was time.

"Okay, okay. Um Jess! Jesse!" Alice said

Jesse was working in his shed when he heard Alice call and the dogs started barking. Not wanting Vlad to be pissed at him he hurried to the garden.

"Yeah, what's up baby mama?" He asked

"I need you to take me to the infirmary. My water just broke. It's time." She said and tried to get up

Hearing the words 'water broke' and 'it's time,' his eyes widen and quickly carried her to the infirmary.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" He muttered

"Jesse put me down." Alice said as he carried her bridal style

"Sorry sweetheart, but this will be much faster. Lucifer, get the boss!" Jesse said as he hurried them inside

He ran, but carefully, all the way to the infirmary room. When they went in the room the only people he saw were Hershel and Lori.

"Eileen! Eileen!" Jesse shouted

"What's going on?" Hershel asked

"Her water just broke." Jesse said "Eileen!"

Suddenly Midnight started to growled and footsteps were heard behind them.

"Sorry…but Eileen won't be coming." A voice said

They turned and saw a woman with short blonde hair and red eyes.

"Let's just say…she passed out for the moment." The woman darkly smirked and five men with guns appeared behind her.

"Who are you?" Alice growled

"The name's Mina." She darkly smiled

.

.

.

Outside the gate area the workers were taking a short break. Everyone was either drinking some water or eating dry meant while Vlad was carving up a small wooden horse that he has started about two days ago.

"That's pretty good man." T-dog said after taking a sip of his water

"It's for my baby boy." Vlad smiled

"You know I've been meaning to asked, how were you people able to get this gate built?" Daryl asked "I mean with all the Walkers around they would be coming because of all the noise from chopping down the trees."

Daryl was happy to have his family back but he knew there was something off about this group. Especially Vlad, Morgan and Angelina. There was something they weren't telling them. Even Merle wouldn't tell him and he tells him everything. Vlad was still working on his little hobby and just smirked at his question. He knew that Daryl was an observer just like Merle.

"We have our ways." Vlad said

Morgan mentally laughed.

"Besides we have the dogs. They pretty much warn us if a Walker passes by." Vlad said and then blew off some wood dust.

Then he frowned when he saw Lucifer running towards them barking. Lucifer told him from their mental bond that Alice was in labor and Vlad ran to the prison.

"Vlad! What's going on?!" Morgan said

"Alice is in labor!" Vlad shouted

Everybody followed after him. With his fast speed Vlad was half way there until he smelled an unknown scent. It was in the infirmary room. He growled and opened the doors with great forced only to see the place a mess.

"Alice!" He shouted in a panic as he looked around the place. "Alice!"

He heard whimpering and saw Midnight on ground badly hurt. He crouched down and placed some pressure on the wound, even though it will heal soon.

"What happened? Show me." He ordered

Through her mind he saw everything that happened and saw one face he couldn't believe was still alive.

"Impossible." He whispered

"Whoa…what the hell happened here?" Daryl said

Vlad took a deep breath, trying very hard to keep his anger inside and stood up.

"We've been attack." He said and then looked at Morgan. "Get Angelina down here. We're going to track them down."

Morgan nodded and did what he was told to do. When he left Carol came in and told Rick that she couldn't fine Hershel or Lori anywhere. That made Rick panic and was about to search for her.

"They have her. Along with Hershel, Jesse, Eileen…and Alice." Vlad said

He walked out of the room without saying another word. He, Morgan and Angelina started arming themselves in the weapon room.

"You do know that there may be a lot of them right?" Angelina said "You've trained us well but…I don't think we can take down a whole army."

"I know, that's why I have a plan." Vlad said sheathing his sword and loaded a few guns.

Morgan looked at him and knew what he was thinking.

"The Walkers." He said

"Ever since Merle told me about the other vampire in Woodbury, I've been hiding them, forcing them in a deep sleep until I need them." Vlad said

When they were finished they walked to the court yard were everyone was waiting for them.

"Nathan you're in charge until we get back." Vlad said

Nathan nodded

"Bring Eileen back to me. Leave none of them alive." Nathan glared

"I promise." Vlad said

"Boss." Gabriel said and walked up and tossed Vlad a new developed crossbow.

Vlad caught it with ease and examined it.

"Jesse has been working on it. I thought you might want to use it." Gabriel said

"The arrows?" Vlad asked

"Jesse modified them too." Gabriel smiled "That baby is gas operated automatic. You just need these. I don't know how many rounds they are but let's hope you get them all before you run out." And tossed him a cylindrical drum that was full of arrows inside.

"Thank you." Vlad said and shook his hand

He loaded up the crossbow and then heard tiny footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sophia with her bow and quiver full of arrows over her shoulder and her sword strapped to her hip.

"You're not going Sophia." He said

"But I want to help mama." She said "I'm not that same scared girl you found in the woods. I'm stronger now. You and mama made me stronger."

"I know you are." He smiled and cupped her face. "That's why I want you to stay here and look after the other children. Out of all the kids you are the strongest and the smartest. I need you to lead them if anything happens to us okay. I'm leaving them in your hands Sophia. I know you'll make me proud."

"I will papa." She said

He smiled and kissed her head and then motion Chris to come over.

"I want you to listen to your sister no matter and never leave her side, understand?" Vlad said

"Yes dad." Chris said

" _You two remember what I taught you if they come back. Don't show them weakness."_ Vlad said in Romanian

" _Yes papa."_ They said in Romanian

He kissed their heads one more time before they left.

Rick, Daryl and T-dog walked over to them with their guns and weapons.

"We're coming with you." Rick said

"You people will just get in our way." Angelina scoffed

"I admired your courage Rick and I understand why you want to come but its best that you let us handle this." Vlad said "You and your group are not ready to fight these beings."

"Look asshole, that's my sister that they took so I'm coming with you no matter what you say." Daryl glared

"And that my wife. And Hershel is part of our family too so like it or not we're going with you." Rick said

Vlad looked over to Angelina and she just scoffed muttering whatever. So seeing that they're going to find out sooner or later he allowed them to come. Merle went to open the gate for them.

"Get my sister back." He muttered to Vlad. "Give those fuckers hell, Ghost."

Vlad nodded and went in the car as Morgan pulled up and they drove off. They drove on the road for a few minutes until Vlad told them to stop. Rick and the others didn't understand why. After hiding the car Vlad took them further in the woods and stumbled upon an old hunting bunk. Vlad took off the bushes that was hiding it and opened the doors. He warned Morgan and Angelina to hold their breaths before he did. When they jumped in Rick, Daryl and T-dog couldn't believe what was inside. Walkers. Dozens of them.

"What…the…fuck." T-dog whispered

"You said you wanted to know what we've been doing with the Walker situation. This is it." Vlad said as he looked at each one, trying to fine the right zombies for his plan. "If they're too old we kill them off, ending their life."

Daryl took a look a one of them and noticed that they were sleeping. He didn't think that was possible.

"Those that look fresh and not too weak we send them here in case we need them for battle." Vlad said and found a fresh. "You'll do. Up and Adam Jo."

The Walker woke up and started to stand.

"Go outside and wait for my orders." Vlad said

It started to walk to the entrance but when it got a whiff of Rick, Daryl and T-dog it growled and was about to attack them.

"Hey! They are not…to be eaten. Stand down now and do as you're ordered." Vlad command

To Ricks group surprise the Walker actually listen and went outside. As Vlad continued his search he was able to fine six more fresh ones. He ordered them to wake up and had them go outside. Then he order them to kneel and he took out a large bottle that had his blood in it. He wasn't sure if his plan was going to work but he had to try.

"What are you? How are you able to control them?" Rick asked

"It's a little hard to explain, Rick. You left before we could explain what I am." Vlad said "You see, I have lived for a very long time that I've called by many names throughout the ages. I guess…the prefect term to call me is a vampire." Then looked at Rick as eyes glowed. "Tell me, who's only vampire that have you heard of with same name…as mine."

It took a few minutes but T-dog was able to piece it all together.

"Dracula? As in thy Vladimir Dracula?" T-dog said

"I prefer Vlad if you don't mind." Vlad shrugged

"So…you three are actual vampires?" Daryl asked "What about everyone else?"

"Morgan and Angelina were near death. They asked to be turn. The others are human and accepted what I am…what we are." Vlad said "Don't worry we do feed on blood both human and animal but we kill those that lost their humanity or worse."

"And let's not forget Alice. She is one of us too." Angelina said

"What? You sick sum 'of…" Daryl moved to punched Vlad but Rick and T-dog were able to hold him back.

"That was an accident…that I regret. But I love her and would have asked her either way if she wanted this life with me sooner or later. We're mates she and l. We are destined to be with each other." Vlad said "Hate me all you want but I can't change it."

"Okay we understand but…why do you have…" Rick said as jested to the walkers

"Because we aren't the only vampires around." Morgan said

"There are other out there…but…they're not too friendly as us. That's why I've been keeping them here just in case. I can command them, keep them in control." Vlad said "And the vampires that broken into our home…it seemed that they were after you."

"Us?" T-dog said

"They've been following you for a while. I smelled it out there when we first found you." Angelina said "If we didn't come you guys would've been on their menu that day."

"So why did they take Alice and the other and not just all of us?" Daryl asked

"I don't know but I know it's not good. I think their target was Alice. She is carrying to first vampire that's been born…not bitten." Vlad said "That's why we must hurry." Then turned to the Walkers. "Take one gulp and pass it around." He ordered

Each of them took one sip of his blood from the bottle and they all started to shake. Some of their disfigure and gashes started to heal a little, their skin turned grayish white, muscles started to grow back, nails had grown sharp, eyes glowed red and their teeth turned sharp.

"Vlad? What did you do?" Angelina asked

"Don't worry, they're still under my control." Vlad said and looked at the new breed of zombies. "I am of need of your help. My strength is your strength now. When you are finished with your job I will grant you your freedom from your shell body. Do we have an agreement?"

The new breed looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We…agree." One said

"Whoa, it spoke." Daryl said

"My blood had given them some of their human abilities back. But because the zombie virus had already taken over my blood can only heal half of their brain. They'll never be able to return back." Vlad said "Let's go."

.

.

.

Alice woke up and found herself chained up to a bed. She tried to get up but she felt a little dizzy still and the pain in her stomach started again.

"Alice."

She turned her head to the side and saw Eileen and Hershel chained in a cell. Before she could say anything a noise was heard from above and then the metal door opened. Alice growled when she saw Mina walk in with that damn smirk. Then she saw another person come in and it was an older man. He looked familiar but she couldn't remember from where. But something about him made her frighten a little. His blood smelled much older than Vlad's.

"Hello Alice. It's great to finally meet you." The man said

"You fuckers are all going to die. When Vlad hears about this he'll be coming and slaughter you all." Alice growled

"My dear child, I am counting on it. When he does, I'll finally get what I deserve." He said and placed his hand on her stomach. "Along with a new body."

Alice tried to get his hand away from her unborn child and hissed at him. The man just smirked and turned to the guards by the cell.

"Bring the humans here. The baby will be coming soon." The man said before leaving with Mina behind him.

The guards unchained Eileen and Hershel and ushered them towards Alice.

"Where's Jesse?" Alice asked

"I don't know. They took him and Lori somewhere else. And I'm a little worry about her." Eileen said

"Why?" Alice asked

"She's in labor just like you. And from what she told me she can't do a normal delivery." Hershel said "She needs a C section or she and the baby will die."

.

.

.

In another room far from them Jesse and Lori were chained up. Lori was scared and Jesse tried to keep her calm for the baby sake. They heard Alice screaming and knew she was giving birth right now. Then Mina came in the room with two guards.

"Well now…how's my new little toy?" She smiled

"Peachy bitch." Jesse smirked

She smirked back and smacked him hard on the cheek. He fell to the ground and started to chuckle before he spit out his blood.

"You know…" He laughed "You assholes really fucked up."

"Really…what makes you say that?" Mina asked

"Well for one thing, you cocksucker, you took the bosses wife." He said and stood up on his knees. "You have no idea what he's capable of. Or how bad his temper gets when it involves his Alice."

"Trust me honey I know. It's gonna be a real blood bath and I can't wait to see how this one ends." She purred

"You really are one twisted bitch you know that." Jesse said

Before he could say anything Lori started to scream as a wet sound heard.

"Oh sweet Jesu no." Jesse whispered

"I see you are starting too." Mina smirked

"Get away from her." Jesse sneered

He tried to move but Mina threw him to the other side of the wall and the guards held him down

"From what I heard…you can't do a normal labor. Such a pity." Mina said

"Please don't hurt me." Lori pleaded

"Sshhh…it's okay dear. I'm going to help. It's only going to hurt just a little." Mina darkly smiled

She brought out her index finger and lower it to Lori's stomach. Lori cried and try to get away but she was held by another guard that sneaked in.

"I always did like playing with my food." Mina smirked

"You get away from her you succubus bitch!" Jesse yelled

Mina ignored him and sliced down through Lori stomach slowly and not too deep. Lori screamed and cried from the pain over and over. Then Mina cut through the other side and she couldn't stop herself from laughing as Lori kept screaming. She reached inside the womb and took the crying baby.

"Mmm…she smells so...delicious." Mina said as licked blood off the baby.

Lori tried to reach for her baby girl but with the loss of so much blood she was dying quickly.

"Jess…Jesse…please…tell Rick…that I'm…I'm sor…sorry." Lori said

With those last words Lori no longer moved or breathed.

"Aw…what a shame. She didn't last long." Mina smirked "Put a bullet to her head before she becomes one of those flit."

The guard nodded and shot her two times in head making the baby girl cry more. Getting annoyed Mina placed the baby on bed before turning towards Jesse.

"The baby won't satisfy my hunger so I'll have her for desert." Mina smirked

Before she could take one step towards him Angelina crashed through the window. Mina hissed at her but quickly left the room when Angelina shot at her. The guards went to attack her but they were tackled down by two of the new breed walkers.

"I wish you guys came sooner." Jesse said as he went to pick up Lori's baby and wrapped her up in a blanket.

Angelina saw Lori on the floor and cruse underneath her breath.

"We can't leave her here." Jesse said

"Don't worry I got it." She said

She took the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around Lori's body. Angelina did her best to not breath in the blood as she carried her over shoulder.

"Where's Vlad and Morgan?"

"Who do you think is making all that noise downstairs." Angelina said "Rick, Daryl and T-dog are outside waiting for us."

.

.

.

Alice heard the fighting upstairs but she was a little occupied right now as she was pushing.

"God damn it! I forgot how fucking painful this was!" She screamed

"It's okay Alice you're doing great." Eileen said "Come on, one more push."

She took a deep breath and started pushing again.

"Doing good dear, I can see the head." Hershel said

"Okay, one more push Sweetie one more." Eileen said

She pushed again and every noise in the room was blocked out as she heard the crying of her baby.

"It's a boy." Hershel smiled

"D.J." Alice smiled

Hershel cut the umbilical cord and gave Eileen the baby to clean the blood off of him and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"Eileen, I can see him please." Alice said

Eileen hurried over towards her and the moment she placed D.J in Alice's arms he stopped crying.

"He looks so much like Vlad." Alice smiled

But sadly the moment didn't last when the old man came in and D.J started crying again. Eileen tried to stab the man with the scissors but he blocked her and tossed her to the side. Hershel tried to grab something to help but he was thrown to the side as well.

"No, no please don't! Don't come near my baby!" Alice cried

The man just smirked and took D.J away from her. She tried to stop him but she was still chain to the bed.

"Vlad! Vlad hurry! He has our son!" She yelled

Vlad heard his mate call and teleported down to her.

"Did they hurt you, love?" He asked as he unchained her

"I'm fine, but he has D.J. Please hurry." She cried

After making sure she was alright he followed the scent of his son and a scent that was too familiar. In another room the man placed D.J on an altar that was under a hole where the moon was showing. Once the candles were lit he started to do a chant in an unknown language. As he was still chanting he lifted a dagger and went to cut his hand until Vlad burst through the door.

"It's been a long time my first son. Son of the Devil. Vlad Dracula the Impaler." The man said

"How is it that your still alive…Caligula." Vlad growled


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

Rick, Daryl and T-dog hid behind some trees and bushes a mile away from the vampires' hideout. They had one of the new breed of Walkers next to them to cover their scent. Rick and Daryl (that had the newly remade crossbow) had aimed their weapons waiting for any vampires to appear in or outside the hideout. T-dog tried to focus but after finding out about Vlad's group and with these new walkers he was a little edgy.

"Okay…are we seriously going to be okay with what's going on?" T-dog said

"Now's not the time T-dog." Daryl said as he kept his focus on his mark

"I'm sorry but are we really going to be okay sharing a place with a bunch of vampires that can control and… create these things?" T-dog said

When he pointed to the walker it looked at him with a growl but look back at the hideout.

"What do you want us to do T-dog? Just pack up and leave. To where though? We finally found a place to settle down and that is safe with walls." Rick said "If they wanted to kill us they would have already done it. They are helping us…"

"They're only helping us because his woman is in there." T-dog cut him off

"Hey! That's my sister!" Daryl glared

"Who is also one them." T-dog spat back

"If you haven't forgotten, they are the reason that we are still alive. You heard what they said we were being track by this coven. Have you forgotten those nights when we kept feeling that we were being watch? If it wasn't for them we would have been dead already." Rick said "Look, I know it's a scary thing but they are surviving just like we are. It doesn't matter if they are alive or undead we are all in this together got it."

T-dog looked at him with a little of understanding but was still a little edgy about the whole thing. What brought their attention back was when the walker growled and they heard shooting inside.

"That's signal. Let's start shooting some vampires." Daryl said

He spotted two guards running inside and he shot both of them in the head. They disintegrated to bones and then ashes. He whistle with a smirk.

"I got to hand it to Jesse. This thing will come in handy." Daryl smirked

He continued shooting arrows when other guards came running in and out. Rick and T-dog shot as well and the walker took down the ones that came too close to them.

Jesse followed Angelina downstairs as the new walkers took down the guards that came at them in front and bottom.

"Should I ask why the Walkers look like they are on steroids?" Jesse asked

"Vlad gave them his blood. It turned them into something else." Angelina said

They came to the bottom and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to the side of the wall when she heard someone coming. Another guard came to view and Angelina was about shoot him until his head got bashed. When he fell to the ground a spear stabbed him in the head.

"Morgan." Angelina said

Morgan came into view with Eileen and Hershel.

"Where's Alice?" Jesse asked

"Don't know, the Master knocked us out when we tried to stop him." Eileen said

"Where's Lori?" Hershel asked as he saw the baby

Jesse looked down and looked at Angelina who was adjusting Lori's body on her shoulder.

"That little blonde slut killed her." Jesses said

"Oh god." Hershel said

"Vlad order us to get you out of here now. You guys get back to the prison, we'll handle this from here." Morgan said

"Hell no, I want a piece of these assholes." Jesse glared

"I'm with Jesse on this. You'll need all the help we can give." Eileen said

"Now's not the time you two. Can we hurry up this lady's blood is making me a little hungry." Angelina said

Morgan led the way as the new walkers covered them from the back and sides. They were able to make it out of the hideout and hurry them to Rick's group. Rick sighed in relief when he saw that Hershel, Jesse and Eileen were okay and alive. Then he turned and saw Jesse walking towards him with the baby in his arms. Jesse told him that she was his and Lori's child. Rick smiled at his daughter but then frown when he doesn't see Lori anywhere. He asked where she was and Jesse, Hershel, Morgan and Eileen gave him a sad look and turned to Angelina. Rick saw her place something on the ground and relived Lori's face.

"I'm sorry Rick. I couldn't…I couldn't protect her in time." Jesse said

Rick walked over to Lori's body and broke out crying when he kneel over her and held her in his arms. Everyone kept in silent as Morgan and Angelina looked at each other and headed back to the hideout. Jesse wanted to go with them but he had the baby in his arms still and was trying to keep her calm. It took a few minutes till Rick started calm himself down and stood up.

"Who was it that did this to her?" Rick asked with a dangerous tone

Jesse knew that tone. It was the same one Vlad had used if Alice or any of their kids got hurt.

"A short hair blonde chick, name Mina." Jesse said

Rick looked back at the hideout and grabbed the axe that attached to his belt and stalk inside. Hershel and T-dog tried to call him back but he heard nothing. All he saw right now was red and felt the rage burning inside him.

.

.

.

Vlad couldn't believe his eyes. Caligula, his master and maker, was still alive. How was this possible? But he had to put that thought on hold when he heard his son crying. It broke his undead heart to hear him like that. His son knew that this being was a danger and wanted to be as far away from Caligula as possible.

"Step away from my son." Vlad said coldly and gave him a death glare

"Sorry, but your son is needed. Tell me Dracula, have you ever wondered why you are much stronger now. Have the ability to wake in the daylight, along with your other children. Or how you are able to control the dead." Caligula said turning towards him

As his back was turned Caligula didn't sense a small figure walking in the room and tipped toed towards the alter.

"That man from ten years old ago, who was it?" Vlad asked

He took small steps, trying to get closer.

"The demon that imprison me. He knew I was close to finding him. I don't know why but he chose to fight you and gave you his blood and power. Power…that belong to me." Caligula said "But it won't matter. After I'm done with you it will be mine. Just as your son's body will be mine own."

"You're not going anywhere near my son because I'm going to kill you here and now." Vlad said

"Aren't you worried that I might kill your son if you even got close?" Caligula said with a smirked and raised the blade high

But his smirk faded when Vlad smirked back at him.

"I would have…if he was there." Vlad said

Caligula turned around and saw that the alter was empty.

"Looks like not everybody in your coven follows what you believe in Caligula." Vlad taunted

Vlad unsheathed his sword and ready himself as Caligula took a defensed stance. He was glade that his son was safe and out of harm's way but he couldn't believe who it was that save him.

.

.

.

Alice was able to get up and found her clothes before she went off to fine Vlad. She stopped half way when she sensed her son nearby. He was being taking away from the fight between Vlad and Caligula, so she followed whoever was taking him. As she took a few steps down the hallway a guard appeared looking lost and hissed when he saw her. But before he could take a few steps his head was chopped off. When his body disintegrated Rick's was standing where the vampire was.

"Rick?" She said "What are you doing here? Did you fine Lori and the others?"

"The others are fine. Lori…she…" Rick said

She saw how hard he was fighting back the tears and could smell Lori's dead scent on him.

"I'm so sorry." She said and hugged him "What about the baby?"

"Jesse has her. He…He told me who did it. I've been looking for her. A blonde woman name Mina." Rick said

Alice glared and held in a growl.

"I know who you're talking about." She said

She stood still and snapped her head to the side where her son's scent is. The bitch scent was heading the same way.

"This way." She said

Rick ran as he followed her lead.

Down the hallways a young boy around fourteen years old held D.J in his arms tight and secured. He was half way out and was about to go up the stairs until he halted when he saw Mina. The boy backed away when she walked down and he tried to keep D.J out of her sight.

"What are you doing…with the Masters vessel, Ian?" Mina glared

"He's not his vessel. He just a baby." Ian said

"Oh please. Don't tell me that just because you have his son's memories now you think you have the right to protect that little runt." Mina scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I knew the Master shouldn't have turned you. You are even weaker than before. You should have killed that side of you when you turned like I did."

"No. I'm nothing like you Mina." Ian said

Then he bumped to the wall and saw that he was trap. She gave him a dark smirk and took out a blade.

"Well then…I hope you enjoyed your hundred years on this earth. It was nice know you…son. Not really." She said

She held the blade high and was about to strike till something grabbed her hand. Mina looked to the side and saw Alice glaring at her.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size bitch?" Alice growled

Alice tightened her grip and threw Mina across the hall. She land a few feet away and looked up to see Rick glaring at her. She just smirked and laughed a little as she got up.

"This is your only help. A human." She laughed

"Your smell is not as good as it seems." Alice smirked

Mina looked back at Rick and saw his eyes glow red as he growled.

"You turned him." She said with a little fear in her voice

"I gave him my blood, like my husband has done with our other family members. He would return to his human self in three days. But you know as well as I do that we are at our strongest when we turn on the first day." Alice said "You butcher his wife and almost killed his child. He deserves to take your life more than me. But your much older so I knew he couldn't kill you as a human. So I gave him a choice and he accepted it."

"He won't last. No one has last the third day." Mina said

"I will." Rick said

He strikes at her with a back hand and she hit the wall very hard leaving cracks. She tried to get up but he grabbed her the neck and pushed her harder to wall and threw her to the other side.

As the fight continued Alice looked to the side where Ian was and he looked frighten. She couldn't bare to let a boy see this so she went to his side and hold him close as she shield his eyes.

Rick got Mina in a choke hold and used all his strength trying to rip her head off. Mina tried to fight him off but his hold on her was stronger and then with one free hand he took out a knife. He stabbed her in the back and it went straight through her heart. She screamed in pain as felt the silver blade through her body and she turned into dust. Rick slumped down to the ground and looked at the spot where she had died. He didn't know what to feel now. He thought once he killed her he would feel at peace but he still felt the pain. The guilt was still killing him.

"It wasn't your fault Rick. You didn't know." Alice said

"How…" He asked

"I made you Rick. I can feel your pain and I hear your thoughts. This is how we're connected." She said walking over to him. "She may be gone but she still lives on through you, Carl and your little girl. They need you Rick. More than ever now."

"Will I…will I make it?" He asked

"I'm not that sure. But we'll keep you locked up until the third day." She said "Come, we must find Vlad."

She held out her hand and he took it as she helped him up. She then looked over at Ian who still hasn't move from his spot and he held up her son. Sighing in relief she hurry to his side and took D.J into her arms. Looking down at him he simply cooed at her with a smile, happy to be in his mother's arms once again.

"Thank you." She said to Ian "But why would you betray your own coven?"

"They only turned me because I am the reincarnation of Vlad Dracula's son. They thought I would be useful to them like Mina was but…I was different. I didn't want to hurt people like they did." Ian said "So they casted me to the side. Left me with the humans."

"There are others?" She asked

"Not much anymore. They go through them fast. The only ones left are a few children I managed to protect. I sneaked out when I heard Caligula found Vlad and his new born son. I knew…I felt that I had to protect him."

Alice bend down and looked him in the eyes. He wasn't lying. She would have been able to smell the lies off of him and the look in his eyes showed that he was still innocent. He wasn't given the choice like she and the others were but he was able to keep his human side without giving in the bloodlust. Blood or not he was just like Vlad. His strength and will power was just like Vlad's.

"Lead us the way." She said and looked at Rick. "We must save the survivors."

Rick nodded in agreement and they followed Ian.

.

.

.

Vlad blocked a punch from Caligula and picked him up before throwing him to ground and again and again. Caligula was able to break out of his grip and tried to attack him again but this time, as he got close, Vlad was able stab him the heart with a silver arrow.

"You remember this feeling right." Vlad taunted as he dig the arrow deeper in the Masters heart. "Pain. I will not drink your life. I made that mistake by taking that demons blood and look what happen. I'm more dangerous now than when you turned me that night. I can't image how bad I'll be by taking all yours too."

"I have other children Vlad." Caligula sneered "They will…avenged me."

"And I'll gladly kill them if they come near or threatens my family." Vlad said

He step away to grab his sword and he sliced off the Masters head. As he watched his master turned to nothing but dust and ash he felt himself finally free from his hold. That he was finally at peace. With that in mind he followed the scent of his son and wife and found them on surface with the others, along with Ian and a few other children are. Once he saw his wife holding their son in her arms he hurry towards them and held them tight in his arms.

"I was so worry about you." He said and kissed her here again and again

"I knew you would come for us." She said "And we have this brave boy to thank for saving our son."

Vlad looked at the boy that looked so much like his son Ingera. Not quite sure what to say. But Ian simply smiled at him and bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you." Vlad said and patted his shoulder

Then he smelled a new vampire in the group and looked at Rick who was trying his best to resist the thirst. Alice told him what happened and Vlad understood what he was going through and vowed to help his friend fight through this. After making sure everyone wasn't wounded and taken care of they burned down vampire's hideout and all the corpses inside. When it was finally over they all headed back to the prison. By the time they got back the sun had already rise. Hershel and Eileen took the babies and the other children to the infirmary to see how their conditions were and check for any wounds. Luckily they were all okay and the babies were fine and healthy. Then after that everybody went to the fields where Vlad, Morgan and Jesse helped Rick set up a burial for Lori. When it was ready they placed Lori (who was stitched and cleaned up) on top. Rick and Carl (who was trying to hold back his tears just like his father) held torches as they walked near her. They looked at each other for a minute and placed the flames on the burial. When they step back Rick placed an arm over Carl for comfort as they watch their wife and mother burn. Vlad wrapped an arm over Alice knowing that she felt a little guilty about Lori's death and kiss her on the head. She looked up at him with a small smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

Hours later Vlad had placed Chris in his bed on the bottom bunk with two of the puppy hellhounds sleeping next to him. He kissed his head goodnight and went to check on Sophia. When he saw that she wasn't in her room he heard voices below and saw her talking to Ian. He found it normal for a while until he noticed how shy Sophia was being and looked like she was blushing.

"Sophia. Ian. Bedtime you two." Vlad said

The two jumped a little since they didn't know he was there and both of them blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes Papa." Sophia said

"Yes sir." Ian said

They said their goodnights and went to their different cells. Alice came out of the room just in time to see Sophia with a little red on her face.

"Night mama." Sophia said when she hugged Alice

"Goodnight sweetie." Alice said

Then she went over to Vlad and hugged him too.

"Night papa." Sophia said

"Goodnight princess." Vlad said

When she finished hugging him she hurry back into her room and went to sleep.

"You want to explain why her face was so red just now?" Alice smirked

"I don't know. She was just talking Ian. And for the first time in a year she was actually…shy." Vlad said as they walked back to their cell

Alice looked at him and laughed a little at his confusion.

"What's so funny, love?" Vlad asked

"You obviously had no daughters back then. It seems that Sophia has a little crush on Ian." Alice said

Vlad raised a brow that, not liking the thought at all.

"She's only thirteen." Vlad said

"I started liking boys at her age. Though it was kind of hard to date with two very protective brothers scaring them off." Alice said

"But...he's...she…" He muttered

Alice smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss.

"I know, I know. You may not like it but she is growing up. And I know it must seem awkward because he's your son's reincarnation with his memories and all and you are seeing Sophia as your own daughter but they are not blood related." Alice said

"Well hearing it out loud…ya I don't like the sound of that. On both reasons." Vlad said

"Honey." She said

"No." He said sternly

She kissed him.

"That's not going to work." He said

She kissed him with a little passion. It seemed to ease his body a little as she continued.

"Well?" She smiled

"Enjoying it…but still no." He smiled

"Then it looks like I have to try harder." She whispered huskily

He growled in pleasure and would have pounce on her but a little noise caught their attention. They turned to D.J in his little made crib wide awake and tried to move around.

Vlad sighed

"Something tells me that we won't have any more of our nightly fun time for a while." Vlad said with a little pout

Alice gave him a small smile and pecked him on the lips before walking over to D.J and tries put him to sleep.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Next chapter might have the Governor in it. And there's a Ian and Sophia pairing and a little Carl bashing. I'm sorry but I have admit he was a little brat at times.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

The only survivor from the Masters coven hurried as he flew to the closest hideout. The sun was almost rising so he was running out of time. When he made it none of the humans noticed him and sneaked to the leaders' home. The said man sensed him coming and had his gun at the ready when the being burst through the door.

"The Master…has been slain." The survivor said

The Governors eyes widen.

"Impossible. No one is able to kill him. What of the others?" The Governors asked

"We were attack. None of the others…other than myself survived. I was able to escape. It was him Phillip. The Masters first creation." The survivor said

"Dracula? Vlad Dracula is here of all places?" The Governor said in disbelief

"I saw him with my own eyes. He is stronger now. There is even rumor of him able to control the dead now." The survivor said "What are we to do, Phillip?"

The Governor sat down at his chair and tried to form up a plan.

"You know our laws Rufus. He killed the Master he must pay with his life. When the sun sets head to our brothers and tell them the news." The Governor commanded

Rufus bowed his head towards his vampire brother and headed down the basement to sleep. None of them notice a certain woman with dark skin standing outside watching the whole thing from outside.

.

.

.

Before the sun was up T-dog got up early and seek quietly down to the weaponry room. When he got to the door he noticed it was lock and remembered that Vlad and Morgan had two ring keys with them. He started trying to open it with a crowbar till he started to hear growling. Many growls. He turned around and saw the whole pack of hellhounds surrounding him. Their bodies started to transform, eyes glowing red, and teeth sharpen with saliva dripping down their mouth. Fear stir inside him and tried to back away. But moving was his mistake. They charged at him and attacked him, ripping him limb from limb, till there was nothing left. He screamed out loud for help no one came. No one could hear him excepted for Morgan, Angelina, Vlad, Alice and Rick (who thought he was just dreaming it).

Vlad stir from his sleep when he heard a tiny noise coming from his son's crib. Not wanting to wake Alice up he got up and saw that D.J was wide awake again. He smiled when he saw D.J kind of playing with the wooden loin he made him. He picked him up and lay back down on the bed.

"You're an early bird aren't you." Vlad whispered

D.J just looked up at him smiling.

"Look at you. You have your mothers smile and her hair. You have my eyes and my good looks." Vlad said " I swear, I will never let something like that happen to you or your mother or other brother and sister again. I promise my son."

D.J just cooed at him and placed his tiny hands on Vlad's face. Vlad laughed. His laugh woke Alice up and she turned to see Vlad up holding their son.

"When did he wake up?" She asked as she stretched

"Not that long, just a few minutes ago." Vlad said

"Is he hungry?" She asked

"No, just wide awake." He said "And very active too."

"Yup, he's a Dixon alright." She smiled "Merle had told me that Daryl and I were active when we were his age."

Suddenly D.J started to cry a little and Alice knew that he was hungry now.

"Why don't you go and get the kids up. I'll take care of the little one." She said taking D.J from him "Besides I think Rick still needs some help with his problem."

"Alright." He went to kiss her and he felt a tiny hand trying to push him away. He looked down at his son who was laughing and was still trying to push him away.

"Hey, she may be your mother but I saw her first." Vlad smirked

Taking his hand into his the baby just smiled. Giving her another kiss he left so she could feed their son. When he headed down he went to the one cell that was locked. It was the only place they could keep Rick in and control him. He hit the bars a little and Rick woke up.

"How you feeling?" Vlad asked

"Hungry. Very Hungry." Rick said

Vlad nod in understanding and handed him a bottle of animal blood.

"Here, drink all this. It'll help you for the time being." Vlad said "You don't have to worry animal won't turn you. It's like a substitute."

Rick took it and did as he was told. When he finished the bottle Vlad unlocked his cell and he stepped out. When they came around Morgan and Nathan were waiting for them by the entrance.

"We found out who was by the weaponry room." Nathan said

"It was one of Rick's men, T-dog." Morgan said "He sneak down and tried to get in with this."

He held up a crowbar that had a little bit of blood on it.

"What happened to him?" Rick said

"He should have listened to my warning. At nights we have some of the dogs walk around the prison to make sure is alright and safe." Vlad explained "They don't know T-dog scent that well so they must have thought he was an intruder and attack him. But why was he there in the first place."

"I did hear his thoughts loud and clear yesterday Vlad. He wanted us out...and take over this prison." Morgan said

"No…no T-dog wouldn't…" Rick said

"We can hear their thoughts Rick. You can too but you need time to tap into it. T-dog has been thinking of it since he came." Morgan said "He wasn't to be trusted."

"How much of the body is left?" Vlad asked

Morgan and Nathan took them to the morgue and the only thing the dogs left of him were a few limbs and a hand. With no warning Vlad grabbed a bucket and placed the dead limbs inside before he heading out. Wandering what he was up to they followed behind him. When he went in he slammed the door open, almost making a dent in it. Oh yes he was pissed. This was their home and his family. No one threatens them or threatens to take it away from them.

"I warned you people. One of you decided to break our rules and now he had to face the consequences for his actions." He said

Then he slammed the bucket on one of the tables making everyone jump. Glenn took a look and saw pieces of limbs and arm that looked like T-dogs.

"What the fuck happened?" Glenn said

"Your friend woke up after hours and went down to break in the weaponry room." Nathan said, throwing the crowbar on the table next to the bucket.

He and Carlo had a guilt look on their faces and Vlad knew that they knew something about it.

"The dogs found him and thought he was an intruder. This should give you all a true warning not to break our rules and what happens here to traitors. I  
hear you have some problems with us now. Yes, I and a few of my groups, including Rick for now, are vampires. Like I told you last night what we do and that its up to you to give us a chance or you can leave the next day." Vlad said "That I don't mind. You are humans. It will take a while for you to trust us and accept what we are. What I do mind is the fact that this person here thought of taking this prison from us. Now listen, all of you. This is our prison. We found it. We spilled the blood and cleaned up the mess. We are the ones that made the gate to keep this place protected. You…you are just guess…for now. Now you are on a thin line. I think you can call it probation. If you do well here and follow our rules you can stay, your part of our group. But.." He said walking around and looked at Carol and Glenn straight in the eye. "If I even smell tertiary off of any of you or think of acting on it I will kill you where you stand. Know this…I have eyes everywhere. The ground and the skies. So believe me when I say this…I will know. I'm not the type of being you want to mess with."

Carol and Glenn looked at the ground in fear and shame. Rick smelled it off them and knew it was true. He knew T-dog had a problem with them being vampires but he didn't think he was planning on taking the prison from Vlad's group. Vlad mentally smirked at their scent of fear and turned back to the group.

"So what's it going to be? Leave and try to find another safe haven or stay and try to get along with us." Vlad said

Rick looked at the others and knew that some wanted to stay. So he stepped up and stood by Vlad.

"My children and I are staying." He said

Vlad nodded

Hershel stood up with Beth and held Maggie's hand.

"My daughter's and I are staying too." He said "Vampires or human, doesn't matter anymore. We are all trying to survive in this world. We need to stick together to help each other out to last longer than the dead."

Maggie looked at Glen and knew he wanted to leave but he wouldn't without her. So he got up and stood next to her, holding her free hand.

"I don't like it that much but…if Hershel and Rick think you can be trusted then I'm willing to start over with you guys." Glen said

Vlad nod his head in understanding and looked at Daryl.

"You already know my answer. As long as they're here I'm staying." Daryl said

Carol looked at him with a shock and hurt look. She didn't want to stay in a place with monsters but she wasn't ready to go off on her own yet. Especially when Sophia is here and alive.

"I'll stay." She said quietly

Vlad nodded but knew he still needed to keep an eye on her. He didn't quite trust her and knew he better keep her away from Sophia. With that said he took the bucket and gave it to Glenn.

"I believe you would like to give him a proper burial. I may be a monster but I'm not **THAT** heartless." He said

After that he left with Morgan and Nathan behind him.

After what happened everyone had headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Vlad smiled when Alice came down with D.J in her arms and sat next to him. Rick had sat at their table since he was having trouble with his abilities.

"So…how are you holding up Rick?" Alice asked

"It's kind of…" Rick said

"Difficult." Morgan said "We know how you're feeling. The second day is always the hardest. Just hang in there."

Sophia walked in with Ian who was giving Chris a piggy back ride and they were laughing. Carl glared at the closeness she and Ian had in such a short time. He watched them sit down at the table with Dwayne and the other new kids. He wanted to join them and be with kids his age but he didn't know how to anymore. All he ever cared about was protecting himself and the group. He hated the fact that he had to give his gun away. He wanted to try and seek in the weaponry room to get it but after what happen to T-dog he was scared to take the chance. Especially when suddenly the dogs started looking at him, as if they knew.

After breakfast everyone headed out to work. About four hours later Vlad had Rick in the courtyard to help him hold his daughter Judith with his abilities. He was struggling at first of course but Vlad was able to convince him. Rick gently held Judith in his arms and brought her close to his chest slowly.

"See, all you have to do is lower your senses and relax." Vlad said

"I can still hear her heart beat." Rick said

"Yeah, you'll learn to ignore it in time." Vlad said

Alice came into the yard with D.J in her arms and Chris and Sophia by her side.

"Someone wanted to say hi to daddy before he takes his n.a.p." She said

"Love, he's a baby. I doubt he understands the word nap yet." Vlad smiled as he lifted him up

Just as he said that word D.J started whimpering and move a little to get out of his grip.

"You were saying." Alice smirked "I just learned this from his first nap time. He's smart for a two day year old."

"Mom can I go with Uncle Daryl and uncle Merle hunting, please." Chris asked "I'm bored and I missed hunting."

"He gets that from you." Vlad teased as he bounced D.J up and down trying to calm him down

Alice playfully glared at him.

"Can I go too mama? Dwayne got to go last time." Sophia pleaded

"I don't know honey, we're already stock as it is." Alice said "Vlad, what do you think?"

"Well…" He said already gonna say no

"Please." Chris and Sophia pouted

"Okay you two know that doesn't work on me." He smirked

They pleaded again and again until Vlad finally caved in when Alice promised him something he couldn't refuse. After thanking them they hurry to their uncles with the news. When they were out of site Alice turned around and smiled when she saw Judith. She asked Rick if she could hold her and he agreed.

"Oh Rick she is so beautiful. She has your eyes." She said

"Thank you." Rick said

Vlad saw the relief in his eyes when she said that. Thinking what Alice told him may be true. He knew there was a little distance between him and Lori but didn't pry to ask. Now it made sense. Then he looked back at Alice and saw the love she had for the baby girl. He knew she loved D.J with all her heart but he knew that she secretly wanted a girl. He walked up to her and wrapped one arm around her as he kissed her head.

"Maybe next time we should try for a girl." He whispered

"Already thinking about having another one?" She asked

"Like you haven't. Beside I always wanted a big family. And I think Sophia will agree so she wouldn't be the only girl in a family of boys." He said

"Maybe next time." She smiled

He smiled down at her and captured her lips this time. They looked down when they heard the babies mumble. They saw D.J and Judith staring at each other, mumbling as if they were talking. When D.J said something Judith smiled and turned her head to cover her face into Alice's chest.

"Okay is it me or does it look like our son just gave her a pick up line?" Alice asked

"I told you our boy was a ladies man." Vlad laughed "Now come on, son. I know she's the first baby you've seen but there are other babies out there…"

He was cut off when Alice smacked him in the back of the head and glared at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll take back that thing I promise to do with you." She warned him

That shut him and had him pleading for forgiveness. Rick just took back his baby and walked away from the scene, trying not to laugh.

.

.

.

In Woodbury…

After what she saw this morning and the whole walkers in the cages Michonne knew that they needed to get out of this town. But before that could happen she was sent to talk to the head man known as the Governor since she got caught killing the walkers they kept. She knew something wasn't right about him, that he wasn't stable or human as he claimed to be.

"You get off on that?" He asked as he walked to his desk with her sword. "Poking around other people's things? Hmm? We got nothing to hide here."

She mentally scoffed as she sensed that was a lie but still kept her cold mask face on.

"People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so." She said

"That's fair." He said "We all have our secrets, huh?"

"Like Penny?" She mention, remembering that book she found with all the names he wrote down.

That got him to frown. Emotion of anger and sadness were show in his eyes at the mention of his daughter that he couldn't save or turn in time.

"You know about Penny?" He asked

He needed to know if she knew what he was hiding in his office.

"Then you know I love her." He said

"Bet you say that about all the girls." She claimed

That got him to ease up with a smiling. Knowing that she didn't know anything about his secret.

"You got the wrong idea about me." He said "I'm just a guy trying to do right by the people I care about. Now, you want to leave, Andrea wants to stay. So you want me to take choice out of the equation. You want me to kick you out." He laughed a little. "Actually, I was about to give your sword back. 'Cause you fit in." He said with a serious face. The town people were his food sources but after what happened to the Master he needed people that could fight and he knew that she was perfect to turn. "We've enjoyed having you."

He grabbed her sword and walked over to her. Her eyes followed his every move and ready herself in case he tries to attack.

"This is a real problem for me." He sighed "People follow the rules. And whether or not it's true, they believe it's what keeps them alive. You've turned that upside down. You've broken the rules. If I don't do anything I invite anarchy. How about this? I keep a lid on you little outburst, you join the research team. You obviously have skills and you're not afraid of biters. My head lieutenant, Rufus, will take care of you and then…"

With quick reflexives that he didn't see coming or know that she had, she was able to take back her sword and placed the edge of the blade to his neck. It wasn't sliver but from this angle he knew she'll be able cut off his head. None of them spoke as they had a stare down contest. His eyes flicked a little red but she still saw it and got out of there as she back away. He knew that she was going to be trouble and had to be dealt with. After gathering his senses he had a little talk with Andrea and told her what had happened and that everyone wanted Michonne out. He mentally smirked as he saw the fear and worry in her eyes, knowing that she didn't want to go back out there with no food or shelter. She was an easy target to deceive and knew that she was falling for him. So he used that to his advantage. Michonne will either join them or die once she's in those woods.

After her little talk with the Governor Andrea went to their house that they were staying at, knowing that Michonne was there. Like she thought she was and packing their stuff in a hurry too.

"We gotta talk." She said

"We gotta go." Michonne said

"The Governor told me what happened." Andrea said "Michonne, you can't do things like this. You're freaking people out. You're freaking me out."

But Michonne wasn't even listening as she was packing. She cut Andrea off as she told her that the northeast wall was guarded by a girl and believed that they could escape from there. Andrea tried to calm her down and told her that they weren't prisoners but Michonne didn't believe it. Knowing that once you're here they won't let you leave. But Andrea was still fooled by this place and Michonne can see it. After what took like an hour Andrea finally agree to leave with Michonne and they were about to leave until one of the men asked where they were going. When they told him that they were leaving Michonne thought this would show Andrea that she was right. But to her surprise they opened the gate. It was trick. She knew it was but Andrea didn't.

"Close the gate." Andrea sighed as she was tired

"No." Michonne said

Andrea looked at her with wide eyes and told her that she had to beg the Governor to let her stay. But Michonne didn't care. She knew that man or being was dangerous and he had fooled everyone, even Andrea.

"Are you coming or not?" Michonne asked

"Don't do this." Andrea said "Don't give me an ultimatum. Not after everything."

"Are you coming or not?' Michonne repeated

She could tell that Andrea was torn but she knew the true answer.

"You'd just low me down anyway." She said as she walked around the blonde woman and walked out the gate.

The Governor saw everything from his widow and shook his head with a smirked. He had hoped that Andrea would have been able to keep Michonne here but it looks like he has to kill her. Even if he turned her he had a feeling that she will still try to kill him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long and I hope you liked it. And sorry I had to kill T-dog still.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own**

The next day everyone was sitting down in cafeteria having lunch and Vlad had notice that Rick wasn't around. He and Morgan had went to find him and minutes later they found him in the boiler room talking to himself with a disconnect phone. That got them worried. Since it was the third day and hasn't drank any human blood they wondered if it was making him lose his mind.

"Rick?" Vlad said "Everything okay here?"

"I-I-I…yeah." Rick said

"Would you like to tell us who you were talking to?" Morgan asked

"I got a call." Rick said

That made them both raise their brows.

"What?" They said

"Someone called. On this phone." Rick said holding up the cord phone. "A woman. She was young. She was part of a group. She said they had also had a safe place."

Morgan picked up the phone but he heard nothing. Vlad knew what was going on. It happened to time to time when their kind can hear and see the dead. They were after all supernatural beings so they had stronger senses.

"They said they were just dialing numbers and I picked up." Rick said "She said they'd be calling back."

"Rick…there is no safe place. Whoever this girl was probably died some time ago and you might have known her at some point." Vlad said

"Vlad I heard…" Rick said but was cut off

"Rick these are ghost that are talking to you. Our kind can see and hear them at some point. They come to us because we are the only ones that can see them." Vlad said "I'm sorry. But that is the truth. They'll show themselves to us but at times they'll use things like phones to get us to talk to them."

"What did you mean I might have known her at some point?" Rick asked as he took all this in.

"Because ghosts like to latch themselves to those that take it to the toll. Someone that regrets not being able to save them in time or wish they had done something to save them." Vlad said as he sat down on the stool next to him. "You told me that you have lost a few before you came here. Can you remember anyone that might be that girl you heard?"

Rick didn't want to but he did remember who could be close to that voice.

"Amy. Andrea's little sister. She's one of the few that got bitten by a pack of Walkers that came to our campsite." Rick said lowering his head

"Was it just her that called?" Vlad asked

"No there was another. It sounded like another that we lost. Jim." Rick said and let out a shaky breath. "I don't think I can handle being like this if I have to not only remember them but hear them too."

"I know how you feel my friend but…" Vlad said as he got up and began to walk away with Morgan following behind him. "…it's something we all have to live with."

Vlad knew how Rick felt exactly but there was nothing they could do about it. It was part of their curse so it was something they had to live with. When they left they heard the phone ring again and Rick just looked at it. Not sure if he could take it anymore. With a shaky hand he picked up the phone.

"Hello." He said

"You didn't want to tell him how your wife died?" A woman voice asked

He closed his eyes as he knew who it was.

"Jacqui." He said

That's when the line broke and it turned out that what Vlad said was true. Out of anger he picked up the phone and tossed it at the wall, smashing it to pieces. He lean against a wall and slid down to ground in defeat.

Alice had just place D.J in his crib as he fell asleep for his nap. He slept right next to Judith since she was caring for her too until Rick turns back. She couldn't help but smile down at them. Remembering that her happiness time in her first marriage was having Chris. She prayed that once this zombie world is over her children could have a happy normal life. They are vampires after all. They have many years to live with each other.

After giving them a kiss on their foreheads she had asked Eileen and Amy to watch them while she took a shower. When she closed and locked the door that they put in she started undressing herself. She turned on the water and sighed in relief when the water turned hot and warm. As she started cleaning herself she sensed another present in the room. She smirked as she knew it was Vlad. After hearing him undress she just ignored him and continued washing herself. It had only been two days since they had some alone time or had sex and that's the longest they had ever gone. She knew that he was aching for her and she felt the same with him. Two arms wrapped around her waist and her back clash to his bare muscular chest. He placed her hair over her shoulder and started kissing her shoulders and neck. His hands roamed up and down her now flat stomach. She moaned in delight when he squeezed her breast.

"Does it have to be when I'm taking a shower?" She teased as she rubbed her ass against his cock.

"We are alone. No kids around." He said as he kissing her shoulder. "Doors lock. And I told everyone not to come here."

He turned her around and pushed her against the wall before he started kissing down her body until he reached her sensitive spot. He lifted her right leg over his shoulder as he started nibbling, licking and sucking her pussy. She was lucky that a wall was holding her as she unable to control herself. When he thrust his tongue inside her she started to pull his hair a little and that made him growl and bit her which made her yelp. She glared down at him as he just smirked and continued his work. When she came he drank it all in before getting up and lifted her up so he could place himself in her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started thrusting inside her. Oh got did she missed him being inside her. It seems that he did too as he rammed himself harder inside her that the wall started to crack.

"Vlad!" She moaned as she moved with him

"I haven't had you for two days Alice. Two days of wanting you." He said

He thrusted inside her more and the wall started to crack again. This time the tiles were falling off.

For an hour they were in the shower room fucking each other until they were satisfied and filled their needs. When they came back to their cell they were both smiling.

"Looks like someone got some action." Angelina smirked

The comment made everyone laugh and they just shook their heads. Alice went upstairs to check on the babies and Vlad had notice that Sophia and Chris weren't around.

"Where are the kids?" Vlad asked

"They went with Merle, Glenn and Maggie to get some supplies." Jesse said "He said you were okay with it."

Vlad rolled his eyes and pitched the edge of his brow.

"Alice, I'm gonna kill your brother if anything happens to them." He said

When two hours has passed by Vlad and Alice were starting to get very worry now. They knew that something must've gone wrong. He was about to go out looking for them until the Hellhounds started growling. He looked towards the gate and saw a female figure limping their way. He could smell that she was human but was covered in walker guts and it looked like she was carrying a basket of formula and carried Sophia's bow.

.

.

.

In Woodbury, underneath the Governor Headquarters, Merle was tied up and getting beaten while Glenn was duct tape to the chair, watching helplessly and beaten too.

"Do you know why you are here?' Governor asked Merle as he was done hitting him. "You were one of us Merle. One of my best men that I trusted. Then you decided to leave."

"I knew what you were. I wasn't gonna stick around and be next on your menu." Merle said and spit out some blood

"So where did you go then. After all this time you must have found a new place to stay. Tell me where it is and maybe just maybe I'll let you live for now." Governor said

"Go fuck yourself, shit face." Merle glared

The Governor just smirked showing his fangs and his eyes glowed red. He walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck.

"You're going to tell me about this place Merle and you want to know why? I'm gonna give you and that boy my blood. And I'll watch you both here while you two turn. I'm gonna watch you day after day as the thirst get stronger and stronger. And then…once the third day comes." Governor said and snapped his fingers

The guard by the door opened it and two other men came in with Maggie, Sophia and Chris. They were all tied up and gaged. The Governor let him go and walked over to them and stood behind them.

"I'm gonna bring them in here for you both to feed on." He said

Merle and Glenn's eyes widen in fear knowing that he wasn't lying.

"Trust me when I say this, the third day is always the hardest. Do you think you both can resist the thirst? Do you think you both can stop yourselves from taking those that you love lives away like starving animals?" He darkly smirked

Merle looked down and the Governor knew that he won. He took one of the chairs and placed it right in front of him.

"Now…tell me about this place." Governor said

.

.

.

When Vlad watch Michonne limping to the gate with his daughters bow so many things ran through his mind. Questions on why she had it and how she came by it. That pierced his heart with fear now. But before he could ask her any questions she fainted. He walked over to her carefully and saw that she had lost a lot of blood. Picking her up he headed to the infirmary room where he had Hershel and Eileen help her. He cuffed her to the bed just in case and took her sword away from her person. When she finally came through Vlad was glad that he cuffed her because she was starting to freak out.

"We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" Vlad said

He turned head to the side when he heard Rick and Daryl come in.

"Who the hell is this?" Daryl asked

"You wanna tell us your name?" Vlad asked

She said nothing but glare at him. Vlad nodded and gave her stuff and the basket to Eileen and Rick.

"We'll keep this safe and sound." Vlad said holding up her sword. "The door will be locked so you'll be safe. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I didn't ask for your help." She glared

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave until I get some answers." He said

They left and Morgan locked the door. After giving her a good half an hour to herself Vlad told everyone what happened. Told them that she was carrying a basket with baby stuff and Sophia's bow. That had Alice turn to full on mother bear mode and wanted to rip down those doors and demand answers. Luckily for her, her mate was beside her and was able to calm her down. He was going to interrogate her with Morgan, Rick and Daryl. Alice wanted to go too but he believed it was for the best for her not to. He could sensed her anger was high and she was dangerous when she gets that angry.

"After your wound is healed we can give you some food and water and then send you on your way." Vlad said "But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula and my daughters bow."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl and some drunken looking biker with two kids by his side." She said

"What happened?" Rick asked "Were they attacked?"

"They were taken." She said

"By who?" Vlad asked

"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She glared

"These are our people. And those kids are my children. So I suggest that you tell us what happened now." Vlad said

When she wouldn't talk the anger inside Rick got the best of him and appeared right behind her and put pressure on her wound. Vlad got him and shoved him over to Morgan to calm him down.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" She hissed

"You better start talking." Daryl said as he was raising Jesse's mechanical crossbow at her. "You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

"Fine 'me yourself." She glared

"Enough! Daryl put it down now." Vlad ordered and turned back to her. "You came here for a reason. Why?"

She looked at him and knew that he and a few others were different just like the Governor. But she wasn't getting any bad vibes from him. She was just not sure if she could trust him.

"There's a town. Woodbury." She said

That got Vlad attention quickly.

"About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there." She said

"A whole town." He said

"It's run by this monster such as yourself that calls himself the Governor…pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She said

"He got muscle?" Daryl asked

"Paramilitary wannabes. All human though from what I could tell." She said "They have armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick asked

"The place is secured from walkers, but we could slip our way through." She said

"How is it you know how to get here?" Vlad asked

"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot." She said

"Thank you." He said and tossed her the keys to the cuffs and she caught it. "Like I promised, we'll bring you food and water. Once you are ready you can leave."

.

.

.

"Do you know what I am?" Governor asked Chris

He was in his office and Chris was tied up to a chair with Sophia behind him.

"Your Two-Face." Chris said innocently

That got the Governor to laugh.

"Two-Face? Like from batman right. What makes you think I'm the villain here?" He asked

"You kidnapped us and threaten my uncle that you were gonna kill us. That's what villains do." Chris said

"You'll be sorry when our dad finds out about this. He'll destroy you all. He's gonna kick your ass." Sophia glared

The Governor smirked, liking the boys' spunk.

"From what Merle told me your step daddy is the big vampire king himself. I'm surprised that he hasn't turned you two yet. None of you will grow old. You'll be a child forever." Governor said "I can give you that gift. Immortally, power and strength of a thousand men. Wouldn't you like that you two? Wouldn't you like to be just like your step daddy?"

"My dad's gonna kill you." Chris said

Footsteps were heard in the room and the three looked in its direction where it was coming from. Governor saw the in figure in the shadow and smirked, knowing who it was.

"Lincoln. Glad to see you show up." Governor said

Coming out of the shadows Chris and Sophia saw a tall Caucasian man, with brown eyes, and buzz cut black hair. He wore a black leather jacket, a white shirt that was half opened, black cargo pants and combat boots. When Chris saw him he couldn't help but thought that he looked like Bane without the mask.

"Phillip. Been a while. I have heard that the Master was killed by our big brother." Lincoln said as he looked around and eyed the kids. "These are his young ones. He's very attach to them, I can smell it off of them. You are walking on a thin line for taking them."

"He killed the Master so he has to pay with his life. That is our law." Governor shrugged

"Yes, but even you must understand why the others and I had left. The Master was out of his mind and we were plotting to take him down ourselves." Lincoln said "You and Mina were the only ones that were loyal to him."

"What are you saying?" Governor asked

"We won't be helping you. You are on your own now." Lincoln said

He was about to leave until he heard a gun click and turned his head to see the Governor aiming a gun at him.

"Are you gonna kill me little brother? Cause if you do there will be three different ways this could go. One, you shoot me, I dodge in time and I can kill you. Two, you shoot me and kill me than our other siblings will come after you and kill you." Lincoln said "Or three, you put the gun down and I walk away and you face your fate when big brother comes. This is your mess little brother, you face it on your own."

Governor glared at him but lowered the gun.

"You were fathers second that he turned. Your just as old and strong as Vlad. But you're not one to follow others orders." Governor said "I'm not dumb, Lincoln. Your planning on taking the title as King. The Master knew this. That's why he tried to assassinate you so many times. Vlad chose to disappeared and not look for him. But you…your different. Whoever is King controls us all. That's what you want."

Lincoln said nothing but smirked and left.

.

.

.

Vlad had chosen his best fighters to go with him to Woodbury. Morgan, Angeline, Nathan, Rick, Daryl and Oscar had placed the riot gear on and armed up in weapons. Even though Rick's timing was almost up Vlad thought he could still help them out. Alice wanted to go but couldn't since D.J needed her. But Vlad had left her in charge until they come back. When they were about to leave he was surprised to see Michonne was waiting for them at the gate.

"I'm going with you." She said "I know where it is and know how to sneak everyone in with a surprise attack."

Vlad looked at his group and they all nod in agreement.

"Get in." He said

They drove to where she said it was and stopped the car a couple miles away and walked the rest of the way.

"Rick, remember, once that sun set you'll be human again but the hunger will be hard on you. Try to contain it…try focusing on those you love. And only that. It might help." Vlad said as they walked

"Thank you. I'll try." Rick said

Before they could get any further Walkers were close by and they started to circle them.

"Enough. Stop." Vlad glared

To Michonne surprised they stopped and was more surprised that they listened when Vlad told them to lay down on the ground. Once they were on the ground Rick and the others took out their weapons and stabbed the Walkers in the heads. Once they were done they continued walking.

"How were you able to do that back there?" She asked "You can control them?"

"Yes, I just found that out about nine months ago." Vlad said

"Can all your kind do that?" She said

"No. Just me. And those that I blooded. About ten years ago I drank a demons blood. It changed me. Gave me abilities I never knew I had." He said "I've been meaning to ask, how did you know? About the Governor and I, how did you know what we were?"

"My great grandmother use to tell me stories about your kind when I was a child. Told me how to spot one, know all their weakness and their abilities. Back then I thought that's what they all were, just stories." She said

" _Her name was Abigale. She was a slave in a Plantation in Louisiana along with her two brothers, Thomas and Zechariah. Their master was a vampire by the name of Lincoln Cane. He fed off of them but kept them alive to please his wife, Annabella. She was once human and head maid of his plantation but she cared for the slave and fell in love with my great grandmothers' older brother Zechariah. Their love was a secret but Lincoln found out and burned Zechariah in front of Annabella and the workers. He would have killed my grandmother and her younger brother too since they were blood but Annabella was able to help them escape as she was caring Zechariah child. For months they were on the run but it wasn't just him that was after them. Since runaway slaves was outlaw in the south other white slave hunters were after them as well. One of them was a vampire hunter and knew what Annabella was. They were almost across the border line of the North when the mob found them. Annabella had already gave birth to her child and told my great grandmother to take him and go while she draws' them away. As long as her child and 'me were safe she didn't care what happened to her. They got a boat and got across the river. From there they watched as Annabella was hanged against a sliver cross and her body was set to flames. It wasn't long till Lincoln arrived and saw his wife on fire. He even though she had betrayed he still loved her and killed the humans in a quick death."_

"Because of Annabella my great grandmother believed that not all vampires were evil. It was because of them and Zechariah that she was able to keep her human self-intact." Minchonne said "Like you still have it and them three as well."

"What about the baby? What ever happened to her child?" Vlad asked as he interested in the story

"Since he had his mother's white skin they thought he would have a better life with a white family. They did worry that he will have the vampire side in him so they watched over him. He was hybrid, had all their strength but none of their weakness. But still aged it seemed. According to her after he was able to control his thirst he was able to live a normal life and had a family of his own." She said

They finally made it to the gates before sundown and scouted the place. Vlad glared at the main building that Michonne told him where the Governor lived in and could smell his children there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: The man that's playing Lincoln Cane will be Dominic Purcell (2004 young version)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Do not own**

 _ **A/N: I knows it's been a long time but I final decided on the castings of my OCs. I hope you like the castings I posted.**_

 _ **Alice Dixon-Odette Annable-2009 version**_

 _ **Chris Dixon-Max Charles**_

 _ **Jesse-Ryan Reynols**_

 _ **Angelina-Michelle Rodriguez**_

 _ **Gabriel-Tommy Lister-2000 version**_

 _ **Nathan-Jason Statham**_

 _ **Eileen-Scarlett Johansson**_

 _ **Amy-Callie Jacob**_

Alice stood in one of the watch towers with D.J in her arms. She was so worried about Chris and Sophia and so desperately wanted to go with Vlad to find them. But she couldn't leave D.J. Especially not with that woman Carol. Hershel's youngest daughter Beth was taking care of Judith right now. Those two she could trust but not Carol. So she had Logan and Gambit keep an eye on her along with Big Tiny and Axel. She had Lucifer with her for protection and Midnight was with Jesse in the next tower keeping watch. Everything seemed quiet and calm until she heard screaming in the woods. She and Jesse came down from the watch towers and she gave D.J to Amy while she investigates. Jesse and Ian hurry to open the gates for her and Lucifer and they hurry to the woods. She could see five people. Four of them were running as one was carrying a half dead woman with a walker bite on her arm. Behind them, hidden in the shadows was a man that looked somewhat familiar. Lucifer sure was more on edge than usual since he was actually in his hellhound form. That's how she knew this was a vampire and a dangerous one it seems. She was lucky that she had her twin swords strapped to her back. She could see with her eyes that Jesse and Gabriel had their crossbows at the ready behind her at the gate. The vampire moved quickly out of the shadows and grabbed the boy, dragging him back into the shadows.

"Ben!" The white man cried

It was too late. The boys' screams turn groans and they heard something hard was crush and the boys' body fell from the trees. When the father saw his sons' head smash he placed the woman down and tried to fine that creature that killed his son. But it didn't matter as the vampire appeared in front of the man grabbed him by the neck before piercing it with his fangs. The other two didn't know what to do as they back away slowly. When the vampire was done he tossed the man away before smashing his skull with his foot and stalked towards them. That was until Lucifer appeared tackle him down.

"You!" The vampire hissed

While the vampire was wrestling with the Hellhound the two humans were about to grab the girl. But the girl woke up and was already turned into a Walker. It grabbed ahold of the woman's arm but dropped dead when a sword stabbed it in the head. Alice appeared and took back her sword.

"Keep going straight! Now!" She said

The two hesitant, not wanting to leave her with the creature.

"It's okay, go!" She said and her eyes glowed

That made them run and when they were far away she turned to face the vampire she whistled for Lucifer to get off of him. The hellhound did but still stood in front of her to protect his master. The vampire spit out blood that was in his mouth and laughed a little before looking at her. He had a smirk on his face and that got Alice to tighten her grip on her swords.

"It's been awhile, Alice. I thought you were dead." He said before getting up to dust him off

The wounds that Lucifer gave him healed up fast and now that she had a close look at him she knew who he was.

"Lincoln Cane?" She asked

He gave her a soft smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said and gave her a once over. "I knew immortally would have suited you. It did many centuries ago."

"What they fuck are you talking about?" She glared

She had met Lincoln two months ago before the dead walked the earth. He would always stare at her with a yearning look at her second job at the bar and try to talk to her. But her gut always told her that he was dangerous and it looks like it was right.

"If you come with me now, Alice, I will explain everything." He said handing out his hand for her to take. "Just come with me."

"Sorry Lincoln but like I told you before I am a married woman. And this time, to a decent and great man." She said "I will never go with you. Now leave before I sick Lucifer and the other hellhounds after you."

He glared and growled at her rejection and was about to step forward until Lucifer gave him a warning growled. Lincoln glared at his first wife's creation but he couldn't kill it yet.

"Will you become mine again, Annabella. I won't lose you to another person again." He said before disappearing

She gave him a questionable look but shrugged it off until Vlad comes back. When she saw that everything was cleared she headed back to the prison. Once they were inside Jesse told her where he put the new guest in.

"Are you two alright?" She asked

"Yes, thanks to you. I'm Tyreese and this is my sister Sasha." Tyreese said "Thank you for saving us back there."

Alice looked them both in the eye after shaking his hand and could tell the man in front of her and his sister still had their humanities in them.

"You can stay in this cell until my husband and the others arrive. We'll give you some food and water. You'll be safe here. On if you can stay here is my husbands' decision. If you show us that we can trust you before he comes back I'll put in a good word." She said "But for now I think it's best that you stay in here for a while. From what I can tell that vampire was on his own but he would be a fool to come in here."

"Vampire?" Sasha said as if Alice was speaking another language.

"Yup. Vampires do exist in this world people. And this is the home of a few vampires too. This little hell cat here is the vampire kings' Queen." Jesse smirked

They looked at her and she smiled while showing her fangs and her eyes glowed again.

"Don't worry we're the good vampires. We only drink animal blood and dangerous humans." She said "If you want to leave we'll let you go but that means you will have to face the one that's after you. Vampires don't forget their meals and we always enjoy the hunts."

"No. You save us. And didn't kill us yet so I know we can trust you. Thank you." Tyreese said

Alice nodded her head and they turned their heads when the door open and Amy came in with D.J. When she did Alice could see the shock in their eyes when they saw her son.

"I've been trying to put him to sleep but he's too wide awake." She said

"He sensed the other vampire in the woods. After what happened last time he would be curious." Alice smiled and took him in her arms

"How old is he?" Sasha asked

"Barely a week." Alice said "This is my youngest son D.J."

"He's so beautiful." Sasha cooed at the baby

"Yeah, he's a looker. Just like his daddy." Alice smiled

"To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby." Sasha said "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Best thing about being about a vampire is that you heal fast." Alice said rocking her son so he would fall asleep.

"Man, you people must have been through the mill." Tyreese said

"Haven't we all." She said

"It's only getting worst out there." He said "Dead are everywhere. And it's only making the living less like the living."

"You're the only decent folks we've come across." Sasha said

"You've been out there all this time?" Gabriel asked

"Our neighbor Jerry, he was one of those survivalists nuts. Everybody on the block thought he was crazy. Always preparing for the end of the world." Tyreese said

"Who knew?" Jesse laughed

"Jerry knew. He had a bunker under his shed in the backyard. Sasha and I stayed there until we ran out of supplies. Allen and Ben were the first two people we ran into when we finally crawled up out of that hole around Jacksonville. Used to be a bunch of us. 25 at one point." Tyreese said

"Our camp was overrun six, seven weeks ago." Sasha said

"And…and our other member Donna, she…uh…got bit an hour before that guy hunted us down." Tyreese said

She could see the sadness in their eyes after remembering their friends in the woods.

"When it's safe to go out you can give them a proper burial." Alice said

"I appreciate you taking care of us. For a while, we didn't know who we were dealing with." Tyreese said

"Neither did we. We'd had our problems with people. But I can see that you two are good people." Alice said

"I must be the first brother in history to break into prison." Tyreese joked

"You mean seconded." Gabriel laughed

Everyone started laughing. Then she looked at Jesse as she could tell that he wanted to tell her something.

"Yes Jesse?" She said

"Well I wanted to show you something that I've working on since what happened last time." Jesse said

He showed Alice and Gabriel to his work shop and it looks like he was working on the old prison lights from the watch towers.

"Well after we found out that Boss man wasn't the only vampire and that the Master created more I've been doing a project to protect our home." Jesse said and turned on the lights. "After finding the right bulbs and with a little rewiring I made UV bright lights. They are wired to be bright and hotter as the sun itself."

"Jesse can you turn that off I'm trying to put D.J asleep." Alice said as she had a blanket over her son's face to block the bright light.

"Sorry." He said and turned them off. "Oh that's not all. Feast your eyes on these babies." He walked to the side and took off two tarps to revile two Gatling guns. "Just what I always wanted for Christmas." He grinned

"How…Where?" Alice gaped

"About two months back Nathan, Oscar and I where scavenging and we found them in some old guys garage. I just had to bring them here and fix them up." Jesse smiled "Was gonna use them for Walker practice but I think we need them for a much bigger threat right now."

"Do they work?" She asked

"Oh hell yeah baby." Jesse smirked

.

.

.

After having a few crows flying around the town and rats running inside house to house Vlad had already mapped out the place through their eyes. Where Michonne thought Merle and the others would be weren't there. They had them in a building that has an underground floor and the children were tied up in the Governor's office. The walls were secured like she said but the guards were human so getting pass them will be simple. Vlad and Angelina appeared behind the guards and quickly snapped their necks one by one. Angelina jumped down to open the gate and Vlad kept a look out. There were a few people coming out of their homes but with his powers he was able to make an illusion to fool them. When the gate opened Nathan and Daryl came in first with weapons at the ready before Morgan, Rick, Oscar and Michonne came in. Once everyone was inside he had them split up into three teams. He and Michonne were gonna go get the kids and deal with the Governor. Angelina took lead of the second group with Rick, Daryl and Oscar to find Merle, Maggie and Glenn. Nathan and Morgan took to higher ground to be their eyes and snipers.

In the underground floor torcher room two of the men that were assign to guard Merle and Glenn started beaten them again just for fun. Both were still tied up so they couldn't defend themselves. One suckered punched Merle in the jaw and knocked him down on his back. He spit out some blood and started laughing.

"The longer you shitheads keep us here the worst it's gonna be for you guys." Merle said

"What are you talking about? No ones' coming for you dick-face." One guard taunted and spat at him

Merle, tried as best as he could, lifted his head and began to get up while chuckling.

"Oh course they are. You see…" Spit out more blood. "What you fuckers don't know about Ghost is that he never leaves a man behind. It's one of his many codes. The thing is you assholes won't know it until its too late. You see there is a reason why my army buddies called him Ghost. Cause you'll never know when he'll appeared. He'll appear and disappear in a blink of an eye and you'll never see the attack coming. Now he might go easy on for you taking us. Maybe take a leg or two. Kill maybe a few to get even. But once you son of a bitches took those kids you pretty much just signed this whole town death sentence." He said while he finally got to his knees. "He will slaughter this town. There's no being alive that can stop his wrath. And trust me asshole I've seen it."

"Bullshit." One guard said

Then out of nowhere hands were around their necks and they snapped them.

"Believe it asshole." Daryl said

He went to untie Glenn and Merle as Angelina unlocked the door and opened it. Rick and Oscar came in with Maggie and Glenn was relived.

"Took you pussy long enough. I didn't know how long I was able to stall them." Merle said then grunts in pain when his arms were finally release

"Where are Chris and Sophia?" Daryl asked

"Governors' has them." Glenn said

"Then Vlad was right about going there." Oscar said

"Come on, we gotta go before more show up." Rick said

"All clear. Let's go." Angelina said and led the way

Oscar and Maggie helped Glenn out as Rick and Daryl placed Merle's arm over them to help him walk.

"Where's Alice. Is she here?" Merle asked

"Do you hear screaming right now?" Daryl grunted

That made Merle chuckled.

"You're right. Anyone that messes with her with that temper better watch out. The devil himself would be pissing himself if he ever dealt with baby sisters' wrath." He said

"Amen brother." Daryl smiled

They were able to get out but someone spotted them and that's when guns started shooting. Nathan and Morgan were doing their part and shot anyone that were near the group. They moved closer to the gates as they threw more tear gas at the enemy and everybody started shooting. Rick stay behind to cover them but when he went to reload his gun he saw something. His eyes widen. Not sure what he was seeing was really or not.

"Hey buddy, you didn't forget about me did you." Shane smirked as he cocked his gun and shot Oscar.

Rick growled and out of instincts of protecting the group he tackled him down. Shane just laughed.

"Did you think that you could walk away from this? This is who you are Rick. You're a killer. A freak. A monster!" Shane said "This is who you were meant to be."

A sweet scent caught Rick's attention. He saw blood linking out of the back of Shane's head. He must have cracked on the pavement. As he watched the blood the smell was getting strong and he was starting to hear whispers in his head. Angelina ran back over to him as she smelled it and tried to pull him off the man.

"He's not real Rick! It's the hunger! Fight it!" Angelina shouted

But he couldn't. He couldn't even hear her at all. The sun was nearly setting when he lost it. With his strength he shoved Angelina away and sank his fangs in the mans' neck drinking every last blood the man had. From where Morgan was he shook his in disappointment as he looked at the sun setting. He had hoped that Rick was strong enough to fight it. But it looked like all that guilt that Rick carried was stronger and that's how his hunger triggered it. When Rick had finished the last drop he let out a roar before looking down at his ex-best friend. But when he looked down he saw that he wasn't Shane, it was someone else and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No." He whispered

It was the sound of Maggie's voice that got his attention and was able to help her up and carried Oscars' dead body over the gate while Daryl and Angelina covered him.

As they finally got Merle and the others out Vlad and Michonne made it to the Governor's office. When he teleported them inside he saw his children tied up to a chair and gaged so he hurried to them and untie them.

"Dad."

"Papa."

"Are you two okay?" He asked as he undid the rages

They nod their heads and helped out of their chair before checking their person. Making sure that there weren't cut or bruised. He saw a now showing buries on Chris's cheek and he growled.

"Who did this Chris?" Vlad demanded

"Two-Face." Chris said

Vlad raised a brow and then looked at Sophia for an explanation.

"It's who he named the Governor." She said

Michonne tried not to laugh at that. Thinking that name suited the Governor better.

"When he tried to tie that over my mouth I bit him really hard." Chris said "Would have bit it all off too but that's when he hit me to let go."

"I would have fine that hard to believe if your mother didn't told me about the time you went to the dentist." Vlad teased

"Hey, he came at me with that drill." Chris stated

Vlad mentally laughed but now was not the time. He lightly placed a hand on Chris bruise cheek but pulled it back when he winced.

"He dared lay a hand on my child, he'll pay for this." He whispered and picked him up. "Come on, we're getting you two out of here."

"Dad, before you came we've heard something coming from that room." Chris said

He thought he smelled something else in the place but it wasn't human or vampire. It was a Walker. Michonne went to check it but it was locked so she kicked it opened. When she walked in the she could believe what she was seeing. The room had dozen of tanks with Walker heads inside them. She even saw one that she recognized. It was one of the survivors from the helicopter crash. Vlad and the kids walked in and couldn't believe what they saw. When they heard a snarl Vlad quickly placed the kids behind him. Michonne unsheathed her sword and went to open the cage door. Her eye widen as she saw a child with a bag over her head and chained up. She was about to unchain the child until Vlad stopped her.

"Don't." He said "She's a Walker."

That made her stop and took the bag off of her head reviling the zombie girls' face as she snarled at them. Right when she was about to kill it the Governor came in.

"No!" He shouted and aimed his gun at Michonne

Vlad growled at him and quickly shoved him against the wall before he could move. But to Vlad's surprise he didn't fight back.

"Please. Don't hurt her." Governor begged

He dropped his gun but Vlad still didn't let him go. He glanced over and saw Michonne placing the sword over the Walker child's throat. This just made the Governor pleaded more.

"It me you want Vlad." Governor said "Please tell her to let my little girl go. There's no need for her to suffer. As one father to another you should know the feeling, please."

"She doesn't have needs." Michonne glared

"You know better than I that they are dead. They can't come back." Vlad said

"Don't hurt my little girl." Governor said as if he didn't hear them. "Please don't."

Before Vlad could say anything he heard the blade pierce the girls head and that set the Governor off. He started to fight back and try to attack Michonne but Vlad wasn't letting him pass.

"Go! Get them out of here now!" Vlad shouted

Not having to be ask twice she grabbed the kids hands and took them away from the fight. The Governor tried to pass him but Vlad was able to grab a hold of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"This is between you and me." Vlad growled

The Governor's eye glowed red as he let out a battle cry roar and charged toward Vlad.

Michonne took the kids downstairs where Vlad had led her until she heard someone else heading their way. Sophia didn't hear it in time and rush down the steps in front of Michonne. Then a shot was heard and Sophia fell to the ground.

"Sophia!" Chris cried

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yes it's a cliffhanger muhahaha.**

 _ **I have not decided yet if I will stop when I done in season three or continued on with the other seasons. I mean can I can see it happening but I don't know. I'm gonna let the viewers decide with that.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own**

Andrea came out of the corner and was in horror at what she did. She thought it was one of the intruders but saw that it was a child. Not just any child. It was Carol's daughter that everyone thought was dead. Sophia. She shot her in the chest, just missing her heart and luckily she was still breathing. Michonne was there to place pressure on her wound, shock to see that it was her that shot the kid. Chris was crying next to his sisters' body. Then he saw Andrea and his eyes were full of hate and anger. He grabbed one of the darts from his case (that he found on the Governor desk) and threw it at her. Still shock at what she did she didn't react on time to dodge the dart and it hit her straight in the eye. She screamed from the pain and stumbled to the ground. Taking out another dart he started stabbing her again and again until she stopped moving. When the red was finally gone he saw that he had killed the woman but he didn't feel sorry or guilt at all. Morgan and Nathan appeared when they heard the screams and Morgan smelled Sophia's blood.

"What happened?" Nathan asked

"She's been shot." Michonne said

"She's losing too much blood. I need to take her to Alice. Her blood is just as strong as Vlad." Morgan said picking Sophia. "Can you get them out of here without me?"

"No problem, go." Nathan said and picked up Chris as he led Michonne out

After putting D.J down for his nap Alice was about to head back to the watch tower until she senses Morgan presents.

"Alice!" He yelled

When she heard the panicked in his voice she hurried to the infirmary room. As she was getting closer she could smell Sophia's blood and that made her quicken her steps. When she got to the infirmary she saw Sophia on the medic bed bleeding and crying.

"What happened?" Alice demanded

"I'm not sure. Some blonde chick shot her." Morgan said "She doesn't have much time."

Not needed to be asked Alice hurried over to Sophia's side and was about to bite her wrist till Carol came in.

"No! You will not turn my baby into what you are!" Carol cried

"If I don't she'll die is that what you want." Alice glared "If you were her mother you'll be begging me to do this."

"You will not turn her. I will not have a monster for a daughter." Carol glared

That pissed Alice off and was right in front of Carol now grabbing her by the neck.

"If you weren't her mother I would have killed you right here right now. Now get out of my site." Alice growled and threw her out the door and Morgan locked it.

She hurried back to Sophia and slit her wrist before lifting up the little teens head.

"Mommy is going to make it go away, okay baby. I need you to drink it okay." Alice's said trying to hold back her tears and place her wrist over Sophia's mouth. "Drink sweetie."

Once the blood touched her lips Sophia started drinking. When she drank she couldn't stop and Alice had to pull her arm away from her grip. She could feel the change inside her as everything went dark. When Sophia closed her eyes Alice held her close as she started singing a song that she sings to Chris when he gets sick.

'Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew all about you,

They'd end up loving you, too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your hair down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be, baby of mine.'

She held Sophia close to her in her arm as tears fell down her face. Smiling that the wound was finally healing but sad that she had to turn her.

.

.

.

When Vlad heard Chris cried out his sisters' name and smelled Sophia's blood the rage inside him grew even more.

"Looks like we're even now." Governor sneered

Vlad roared at him as he tackled him down and started punching him again and again. They wrestle each other on the ground causing the floor to crack and they knocked over a lit lantern, causing a fire to start. When Vlad finally got the governor pinned down he started punching him again. The Governor tried to push him off but Vlad grabbed him by his neck and started pulling. Knowing what the vampire king was planning to do, he tried again with all his strength to push him off. But he couldn't. Vlad was able to ripe off the Governor's head and he lifted it up and drank the blood that flooded out. As it stop the Governors skin started decaying into nothing and left only his bones. It wasn't long until he sensed the governors little henchmen walking in the room and saw everything. Vlad stood up, still holding the governors skeleton head and turned his head to the side to look at them. They stared at him with fear in their eyes as they saw the blood on his face and gave them a dark smirk when he looked at them. Finally snapping out of it they started shooting at him and he didn't move at all. When they ran out of bullets his body fell to the ground. Thinking that it was over they all walked inside the now burning room wanting to make sure he was dead. They were about to leave until a dark sinister laugh echoed the room. The sound of it brought chills down their spines. Vlad's body started lifting itself up on its own as his blood started returning back to his body. He stood back on his feet laughing like a mad man as he was fully regenerated.

"Those bullets are useless against me." He darkly smirked and licked his lips

It widen when he saw the fear in their eyes.

"You'll need more than that to stop a monster like me. So…since you help this pathetic being that dared called himself a vampire you all will be joining his fate as well." He said

"Wait please. We were just following orders." One said

"But you knew it was wrong and you still did it anyway. Just like dogs obeying your master." Vlad glared "Though I can see it in your eyes that you enjoyed it. It made you feel powerful. But now…it's time for you all to pay the price. Judgement time is here."

He smirked, showing off his fangs and charged at them. Screams and shooting were heard throughout the building. Rick and the other could hear and see everything that was going on from the other side of the gates.

"Just like I told them. They just signed this town's death sentence." Merle said

They wanted to feel bad for the town people but they couldn't and started to walk away. Five minutes later Vlad stood in front in front of the city as he watched the building slowly burn down. In a line on the soft grass there he had impaled everybody in town to the stakes that he made with the trees. Like always he felt nothing as he did this, believing that they deserved it for being so blind to follow their so call leader. Rick and the others were by the cars waiting for Vlad to come back. Rick was the first to see him and told Chris. The little boy got out of the car and ran to his dad. Vlad picked him up and held him tight, afraid that something will happen to him if he let go. When he finally put him down he saw the blood on his hands and shirt and the smell of Andrea's scent on him. He knew it was him that killed the woman and could see in his eyes that he didn't feel any guilt or regret. He didn't know if he should be proud of his son or worried that he'll be just like him. Then he looked at Rick and gave him an apology look knowing that he didn't make it.

"I'm sorry my friend." He said "Angelina." She walked over to him. "He's gonna need to feed soon so I want you to take him hunting and show him the ropes."

"Got it boss." She said

She took Rick in to the woods while Vlad and the others head back to the prison. No one talked the entire time and he didn't mind it. He just wanted to hurry back to the prison and make sure his daughter was okay. When they finally got to the prison Vlad could already smell two outsiders inside. He and Daryl helped Merle out of the car while Nathan and Maggie helped Glenn. They took the injure ones to the infirmary and let Hershel and Eileen fix them up. Vlad saw Sophia in one of the beds with Ian by her side holding her hand. Chris ran to her side and Vlad would have too but he saw Alice coming in with D.J. She gave Merle a hug first happy to see that her brother was alive and looked at Vlad. When she finished hugging Daryl she gave him D.J to hold for her as Vlad hurried to her and quickly kissed her desperately.

"I was so worried about you all." She whispered "Where's Angelina and Rick."

"She took him out to feed. He drank before the sun set." He said and sniffed her when he smelled another male vampire around her. "Why do I smell another vampire scent around you?"

"A vampire came by hunting the humans that I saved. I knew him back when I was human. And it seems that he remembered me." She said "He wanted me to go with him. He wasn't too pleased when I told him no and he started calling me by another name."

Vlad growled a little and held her tightly.

'How dare that bastard tried to take my mate.' He mentally growled 'She's mine! No one else's!'

"Do you remember his name?" He asked

"Lincoln. Lincoln Cane." She said

That made him give her a questionable look as that was the same name Michonne told him from that story.

"Are you sure that was his name?" He asked

"It may have been two years ago but I never forget a face or a name." She said

"And the people?" He asked

"They're good people from what I can tell." She said

He wrapped his arms around her again and held her tight before kissing her forehead.

"How is she?" He asked looking at Sophia

"I had to Vlad. I know that I shouldn't but I couldn't…" She said

"Shh…it's okay love. Its okay. I would have down the same." He said and kissed her head again. "We just need to keep a close eye on her."

.

.

.

Out in the woods Rick and Angelina had finished hunting and was about to head back to the prison. But Rick halted in his steps when he thought he saw something. A woman with brown hair and was wearing a long white dress. He looked at her and his eyes widen at what he saw. It was Lori. Angelina noticed this and looked at her as well.

"She's been following us for a while." She said "She has been wanting to talk to you but never does."

"You've seen her?" He asked

"We've all have. It's like Vlad said, sometimes they'll show themselves when they want to." She said "You can try to talk to her but you might scare her off. Just let her come to you."

Just as they were about to leave they heard a baby crying along with other people screaming. With their eyes they saw two men fighting off walkers as a woman and her baby were in the car. They saw one entering the trunk and tried to reach the woman and the baby and that's when they appeared. Rick grabbed the one in the truck and Angelina fought off two that tried to kill the older man. It didn't take them long to kill the rest of the Walkers. They looked at them with fear as they saw what they did and how their eyes glowed

"Are you all okay?" Rick asked

He tried to walk up to them but they took a step back. The woman came out with the baby and the older man embrace her before placing them behind him. Seeing how this is going to be Angelina patted Rick back and jested for them to leave. They were about to leave until the woman hurried around her husband.

" _Wait."_ She said in Spanish before switching to English "Thank you."

The two vampires looked at her and nod the heads at her before leaving.

.

.

.

Daryl had took D.J from Alice so she could get some rest. She sat down on their bed rubbing her neck and then Vlad came in after finishing a shower. She looked at Vlad and he stared at her with such lust and longing. She smirked herself since the view for her wasn't that bad either. He only had sweatpants on so she could see his muscular chest and abs. Seeing this he smirk himself and sat down next to her and started inhale her scent and kissed her shoulder. He needed her right now. After the fighting and the killing he needed some release and from the smell of it, it seems that she needs it too. Plus that scent on her was still bothering him. He wanted to fill her of himself. She was his and no one else will take her away from him. He started rubbing her back and shoulders to bring her in ease before taking her shirt off. He kissed down her back and across her shoulder as he lower his hands down and cupped her breasts, squeezing them not to gently making her moan in delight. One hand started playing with them as the other one sneaked down to her pants and slipped his hand down. His fingers began rubbing against her private area and Alice moaned slightly. He kept doing it for awhile and then slipped a finger inside her and started thrusting. It started out slowly until she started bucking her hips at him and that's when he started picking up his pace as he added two more fingers.

"Vlad!" She moaned

When he removed his fingers she turned around and started kissing him hard and hungry. He grabbed the back of her head and waist to bring her closer and lay her down on the bed. He quickly took off their pants and slid inside her. He began to speed up and Alice wrapped her legs around him. She moaned his name over and over which made him go even faster. They didn't want anyone to hear them but they needed this release so much. He rammed himself deep inside her as she moved with him and he found her sweet spot. He continued again and again until she came first. After feeling himself getting close removed himself from her, which made her whine a little, and he flipped her. Not giving her any warning he thrusted himself inside her hard and she cussed out a little, gripping the sheets underneath her. Vlad pulled her up so they were practically melting into each other. He played with both of her breasts with one hand and her clit with the other. She leant back so she could kiss him and he replied before thrusting into her harder and harder until he exploded inside her. They fell down on the bed as they catch their breath. Vlad supported himself by his arms so he wouldn't crush her and kissed her shoulders again. He fell to his side with her in his arms and held her close. She laid her head on his chest and he intertwined their hands together, bring it to his lips. They laid there for a few minutes in silent not saying a word.

"Chris killed the woman that shot Sophia." He said

Alice looked at him with wide eyes but didn't know what to say.

"I know. I don't know how to feel about that either." He said "He's only eight years old and he had the same look in his eyes as I did when I first killed. But I understand why he did it."

"He saw his sister get shot right in front of him. If this was a normal world I don't think he would have done it." She said "That and along with the Dixon blood inside him. We protect each other. If someone hurts one of us we quickly defend them no matter what."

He had to agree with that and looked at the ceiling. He wanted to change the subject and not think about what happened.

"Do you think…if this whole rising the dead hadn't happened…do you think we would have met?" He asked

"As much as I want to say yes but I truthfully don't think it so. You and I lived in two different worlds." She said

"I think we would have." He smiled and pulled her closer kissing her head.

"Keep telling yourself that babe." She smirked "If that did happened I wouldn't have fallen for you that easy."

He got up a little and raised a brow with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really." He said and climbed over her "You think you can resist me? Why don't we put that to a test, hmm?"

He captured her lips again when she laughed a little and they continued another round. They had sex in that room for about an hour and headed back to the infirmary to check on the others. They smiled when they saw Merle holding D.J and telling him a story about the time he met Vlad.

"You better not be saying any cussing words in that story Merle." Alice smiled "Don't want my baby's first word to be cussing at us."

"Well don't you two look more relax than you were an hour ago." He teased

"Shut it Merle." She said and took D.J from him. "How you feeling?"

"I've been in worst situation than this." Merle shrugged

"I can vouch for that." Vlad smirked

Merle flipped him off.

"Mama? Papa?"

They turned and saw Sophia up from her sleep. Alice quickly went to her side and hugged her.

"How are you feeling baby?" She asked

"Strange but good." Sophia said rubbing her eyes. "Mama. Papa. I…I remember everything now. I remember those people."

Alice and Vlad looked at each other and knew it was her choice now.

"But I don't want to go back. Not now. Not after what mom said to you mama." Sophia said "She's wrong. You're not monsters. If it wasn't for your special powers I would have been dead."

"Like we said before sweetie it's your choice. But even though your mother and I don't see eye to eye you shouldn't hold a grudge against her. She was just scare that's all." Alice said

"She was going to let me die because she knew of how close you and I are. I can't forgive her for that." Sophia said

She had a determined look on her face and they knew that she meant it. She may not be their child by blood but she had both of their stubbornness.

"Alright. It's your choice Sophia. I'm gonna get you some animal blood to quench your thirst okay." Vlad said "From now on we want you stay near your mother, Ian and I for the next three days so you won't turn."

"But what if I want this life?" Sophia said

That stunned them.

"I want to be just like you and mama." She said

"Honey once you drink human blood you're stuck like this. There's no turning back. Don't you want to grow up a little more?" Alice said

"Your mother's right. I think you should think about this. And I hope it's not because of Ian." Vlad said "This is your life. You shouldn't pause it at such a young age because of a boy."

Her face turned red and they knew that was it.

"Ian didn't have a choice when he was turned and I don't think he would want this for us okay?" He said

Sophia nodded

"Sophia!"

Chris came running in and climbed on the bed to hug her.

"I'm glad that you're okay sis." He whispered

"Me too." She said

Vlad smiled as he was happy that his family was safe and sound once more.

"Also you two are grounded for not telling your mother and me that you were going out on a run with Merle." Vlad said and turned to Merle. "And you're lucky that your hurt right now or else I would be beating for not asking us."

"Yeah, yeah I learned my lesson okay." Merle waved it off and laid back down

"So…how long are we grounded for?" Chris asked

"I think a month sounds good, right Alice." Vlad smirked

"That sounds about right." Alice said

The two kids whine and groaned at the same time, making the parents laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own**

The next few weeks everybody was able to relax once again after what happened. Though Vlad got a little worried when he saw Rick running everywhere chasing after his wife's ghost. He remembered those days when kept trying fine Mirena's spirit. But he let go of those memories when he met Alice. Everyone, including, the new people were working on the gate as he was having some father and son time with D.J. Alice had Sophia (who's now human) with her doing laundry, along with Chris. He saw the boy pouting and groaned in annoyance. Vlad couldn't stop himself from chuckling. It is part of his punishment he's just gonna have to suck it up.

"Vlad."

He looked to the side and saw Hershel walking up to him and sat down on the bench next to him.

"What's on your mind Hershel?" Vlad asked

"I'm a little worry about Rick. He hasn't been the same since Lori's death. I tried talking to him but he seems to be losing it." Hershel said

"He's seeing Lori's spirit." Vlad said

Hershel looked at him in surprise.

"It happens with the supernatural. He hasn't really dealt with her death yet. And I guess her spirit still has some unfinished business. That's why she's still here." Vlad explained "I'll try to talk to her. Tell to stop taunting him and tell him what she needs him to tell him. Having Rick like this is not good for the group."

"Thank you." Hershel said and looked at the land. "It won't be long till that gate is finally finish. We will no longer have to worry that much about Walkers."

"It's not the Walkers we have to worry about anymore. It's the people." Vlad said

"This world is changing. And we're all changing along with it. Bad more than good it seems." Hershel said "I've seen my share on how they changed."

"Shane?" Vlad said "Daryl told Alice about him."

"The moment he came back from getting the supplies almost everyone knew he had changed." Hershel sighed "Always had to have it his way. When Rick wouldn't agree with him he would always taunt him. He got worst when he found out that Lori was pregnant and believed it was his. Then there were these men in town. It was just Rick, Glenn and I. Two men came in the bar that we were in and we all knew that they were dangerous. They had a few men waiting outside too. Might have died but we didn't have luck on our side."

"Guess you have me and Morgan to thank for that. We went after them when Alice and I…when we found them when they were raping two young girls." Vlad said "Amy, was one of the daughters. There were about thirty of them but we cut them down to size. Went to hunt the rest down when they found you."

"How is she?" Hershel asked

"She's healing. Still a little afraid of men but she knows she safe among us." Vlad said looking at his son. He was chewing on his toy loin.

"I don't think you and Shane would have gotten along if he was still here." Hershel said

"No, we wouldn't. I'm the one that told Rick that he has to watch out for people when I first met him. If you look into their eyes you can see the humanity they lost." Vlad said "People like Shane don't come back from the darkness."

"You did, it seem." Hershel said

Vlad lightly laughed.

"I have been taught how to kill since I was eleven. Didn't have a choice back then. If it wasn't for my wife and son back then I still might have been stuck in the darkness. I guess…I guess I was one of the lucky ones." Vlad said

He looked at his son again and saw him yawn and started to rub his eyes.

"Looks like someone tired." Hershel smiled

"Yeah, it almost time for his n.a.p." Vlad smiled standing up. "Wave bye bye to Hershel." He said to D.J and waved his little hand for him. "Have a good day, Hershel."

"You too, Vlad." Hershel nodded

Vlad walked back to their cell rocking his son carefully so he would fall asleep. By the time he reached the top of the stairs D.J was out like a light. He placed him in the crib that they found in town two days ago. Placing the blanket over his son and kissing his head before taking the baby monitor and headed out. When he came out of the cell Alice and the children came up with their now clean laundry. The kids were whining until Vlad hushed them, telling them that the baby was asleep. So they went to their cells and started folding their clothes. Alice walked over to him and kissed him.

"How was he?" She asked

"Quiet and calm for once." Vlad smiled

"Now that's not like him. Are you sure you brought back the right baby?" She teased

"Very funny." He said and pecked her lips

She laughed and entered their cell with Vlad behind her.

"The women and I have been thinking. When the wall is finish we should celebrate." She said

"For what?' He asked

"For building a safe place for our people. I think everyone needs a little relaxing after what happened." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The gate just needs to be built and it'll be done. The women and I will be cooking the feast while you and the men finish. I talked to everyone and they agree. What do you say?"

"I just don't think we should let our guard down just because the wall is almost finished." He said running his hand through her hair. "I just don't want what happen last time happen again."

"Something bad will always happen. You can't predict the future." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You'll never know. New powers keep on coming. Why not predicting the future?" He smirked and pecked her lips again. "Okay, we'll celebrate. If that's what you want."

Alice smiled and kissed him again. Then he began to kiss her deeper and push her against the wall. She laughed as she knew where this was going and got out of his grip.

"Work first babe, fun time later." She wink and walked out of the room.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you." He playfully glared. "You're going to pay for that."

.

.

.

When the sun was about to set and the gate was ready to be place up. Vlad helped the men lift it and hooked it up.

"Its done." Morgan smiled

"Hey guys I've been saving for a special occasion." Nathan said and took a bottle of vodka out of his bag. "Found it in the Warden's office."

"Now your speaking my language." Merle laughed

"That's the only language you understand." Daryl smirked

Everyone got a cup and Nathan started pouring.

"To the hard work we pulled to protect what's ours. None of this could have happened without anyone here." Vlad said "Now I know it's not the end of the dead running over us. And we lost a few good men. But this gate, this wall, this land…there symbols of our survival. Mankind survived this world worst events since the dawn of time. So shall it be now. To us survivors."

"To us survivors!" Everyone cheered and drank

"Now you know that's good Vodka when it has a kick to it." Merle grinned

Everyone laughed.

Alice and Maggie walked towards the men and told everyone that the feast was ready. The woman and children had decorated the table benches with some candles and cloth that they found. Plates, cups and utensils were set and the food was all set on one bench. Once everyone had food on their plate they sat down and ate their meal. Vlad sat down at the head of the table with his family and Morgan and Dwayne. Morgan stood up and clicked his cup to make an announcement.

"I would like to make a toast to our great and fearless leader, Vlad. Without him, all this wouldn't have happened. When I first met Vlad and Alice I lost my wife. Who knows what would have happened if my son and I didn't stumble into their yard that night." Morgan said "He saved our lives. Vlad, that night, I might have lost a wife but I gain a brother and a new family. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered again as Vlad nodded with a smile. Then he stood up and held up his glass.

"Thank you, Morgan, but I'm the one that should be thanks here. The truth is when this world turn to hell I was a loner and wanted to be shut out in the world. But that all changed when I met Alice." He said and looked at her. "She and Chris changed me. Showed me how to love, how to care for others again. If it wasn't for her maybe none of us would be here. My love…you're the reason we were all brought together."

Alice up and kissed him when he sat down. Everyone clapped and continued eating. The moon has risen and the celebration still continued as they enjoyed some music that was playing on the radio that they found. Everyone was having started dancing and laughing at the fun time they were having. It has been a long time since they felt like this before. Having a day when everything seems normal for once. No Walkers, no vampires, and no dead. Just one day that made them feel like world was normal once again. Sadly none of them notices or sense another present in the woods watching them. Lincoln watched everyone in a safe distance in the trees and his eyes landed on Alice. She was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her in her first life.

 _Flashback…_

 _His plantation was finally built and he looked at his slave workers. Both white and black, it didn't matter to him. They were just humans. To him all humans were nothing but slaves. They were all scared and afraid of him. He could see it in their eyes and he couldn't help but smirk at their fear. Then he saw her. His Annabella. She was sold to another vampire by her uncle that couldn't care for her and then the vampire sold her to him. She was only meant to be a meal for him but for the first time in the last 500 years he cared for a human. He watched her grow from a child to a beautiful woman. When she turned 17 he made his tension known to her and became her first everything that one night. He undressed himself and then slid off her nightgown that she wore._

" _Please, my Lord. Stop." She begged as she covered her breast once she was exposed._

" _It's time that you learn how much you mean to me. By tomorrow you will no longer be my Head maid." He said and took her hands away from covering her breast. "You'll be my wife. My mate. For all eternity together."_

 _He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent._

" _But my lord, I'm just a slave maid and don't deserve to be your wife. And I never made love to a man before. I don't think I'll be capable to…" She said_

 _She was cut off when he captured her lips with his._

" _I decide who I want as a wife. Don't think so little of yourself." He whispered and trailed one hand down to her stomach. Then he placed one finger inside her cunt, making her gasped in shock. "And don't worry about this. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know. I like the thought of being your first."_

" _Please. Stop." She begged_

 _She gasped again when he started to thrusting his finger inside of her. After a few thrusting she began to feel her first organism. She didn't like this and wanted him to stop. But she could tell in his eyes that he wasn't going to stop. Not until he gets what he wants. He pushed her on top of the bed and crawled on top her. She tried to get away but grabbed ahold of her arms and pinned them above her head. She to scream and cry out for help but she wasn't stupid. The slaves and the workers were afraid and loyal to him. No one was going to save her. He spread her legs apart and placed himself inside of her without warning or being gentle. He knew that that's when he made the mistake but he didn't care. They had an eternity to deal with this. Being inside her was intoxicated and made him feel things that he never felt before with other women he had bedded in his life. That night she became his wife, his mate._

 _End of Flashback…_

Lincoln shook his head at the memory. He knew that was the moment he lost her to another man. He looked back at Alice and glared when Vlad flitted her up while dancing, making her laugh. He did everything in his power to stay calmed. To him Alice was his Annabella and seeing her with another man still made his blood boil.

"We'll be together again soon, my love. Very soon." He vowed before disappearing

.

.

.

That night, after putting away the food and cleaning up, everybody went to bed. Vlad carried Chris to his room since the kid was out like a light from the party. He and Alice found him passed out like light on the bench with the puppy hellhounds on him to keep warm. He placed Chris in his bed and took off his shoes and placed the covers on him.

"Goodnight my son." He whispered before kissing his head

He closed the certain and checked on Sophia to see her already sleep with two puppies sleeping in the bed with her. He looked around and everyone had gone to their cells and went to sleep. The only ones that were out where the adult hellhounds guarding their block. Once he knew that everything and everyone was secured he went to his. Alice had just placed their baby boy in his crib when he came in.

"Tonight was what everyone needed. Thank you." She said as she turned to him and kissed him

"Anything for you, my love." He smiled

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her waist. When he started kissing down her jaw and neck she couldn't stop giggling as she knew what he wanted.

"Aren't you ever full?" She laughed

"With you, never." He smirked with a mischief gleam in his eyes

"Oh dear lord." She laughed as he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist

"Is that what you're calling me tonight?" He teased "I prefer Your Highness."

"Jacka…"

She was cut off when he captured her lips.

.

.

.

The next day everything was back to normal for everyone. Today Axel and Big Tiny were in the area where the traps were. They gathered the animals that were trapped inside and suddenly both Big Tiny and Axel were grabbed from behind and were dragged into the woods. Everyone heard their screaming and Vlad, Morgan and Rick went to check it out while Alice and Angeline ushered everyone inside. They hurried into area where they were and Vlad saw the trial they were taken. Vlad growled when he saw as the clouds started to covered the sun and then saw a vampire devouring his friends in the woods. When it was done it walked out of the shadows and relived himself. Alice and Lucifer were able to catch up to them and stood next to her husband. That's when she saw that it was Lincoln.

"That's him." She whispered

Lucifer growled by his mistress side when he saw Lincoln.

"Why are you here?" Vlad glowed

Lincoln didn't say anything but only looked at Alice.

"He asked you a question. Why are you here? Why did you kill two of our own?" Morgan said

"I was hungry. What else are slaves good for?" He said

"Those men that you killed weren't slaves. They were good men." Rick said

"All humans are slaves to our kind." Lincoln said

"Why did you come back?" Alice glared

"To see you." He smirked at her. "I will never stop looking for you my beloved Annabella."

That pushed Vlad for the over the edge and slammed him against the tree.

"She isn't Annabella. She is my wife. So you better stay away from her." Vlad growled

"She will always be mine." Lincoln growled back

He punched Vlad and knocked him across the land. Vlad got up and the fight began. Michonne was able to find them and saw the fight between the two vampires. Lincoln stopped in his tracks when he smelled a familiar scent.

"Descendent of Abigale." He darkly smirked

Michonne looked at him with wide eye when he said that.

"Well, well isn't this a surprise. You look just like her." He chuckled

"It cannot be." Michonne whispered

Vlad was about hit him again but Lincoln was able to dodge it and backed away a few feet from him. He wanted to fight and kill him right now but he knew he can't just yet.

"Alice, come with me or everyone here will die." Lincoln said

"Never." Alice hissed

He growled and looked at Vlad with a glare.

"This isn't over. Soon everything you love will be mine, as it should be." He said before he vanished

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I know it's been a while since I update. I'm sorry about that. I hope you like the new chapter.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Okay I'm not good with battles scenes so be gentle with this.**

"Was that another vampire?" Maggie asked

After what happen everyone had headed to C block.

"It was the same one I saved Sasha and Tyresse from." Alice said

"So we're back to that again? You said it yourself that vampires don't like it when you take their food." Carol said

Vlad was standing on the catwalk with his back turn from the group. He hated himself for letting that vampire get away. A vampire that wanted Alice, his mate. Alice looked up at her husband when she heard him growl. She knew he was upset and was trying everything in his powers to not let demon side take over. She walked over to him and placed her hands into his. He looked at her and saw that she was worried for him. He rubbed her hand with his thump telling her that he was fine now. Her being near him always calms his demon side down.

"It's not about that." Vlad said as he turned around and looked down at them. "He made it clear that he wants everything that I have. My wife, this prison, everything that we worked hard on. This is between me and my kind. You can leave if you want. But know if you decided to stay you fight with us and you are part of this family. We protect each other, we fight for each other, and we die for each other."

It was quiet in the room as Vlad stared at everyone waiting for their answer. Rick looked at his group and they nod their heads at him.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say…that we're in." Rick said

"Let's show these assholes that it's us that they should fear." Daryl said

"I second that." Merle said standing next to his brother "These pussies want war; we'll give them a war."

"So what's the plan boss?" Gabriel asked

"We get ready for battle. I've read Lincoln's mind. They'll be coming by nightfall. That gives us eight hours to get ready. First we need to make sure the elderly and the children are hidden safe. They'll hide in the bunker where we keep the Walkers in." Vlad said "Sophia will be in charge of that group."

"I'm staying." Carl stated

"No you will not." Vlad said

"Yes am I, I can't fight. We're not kids anymore we can fight." Carl glared

"Would you stop complaining, kid? Do you see Sophia, Dwayne, Amy or Ian complain. They've been trained by Vlad a lot longer than you but at least they know their limits." Negan said then walked up to the boy. "You think just because your father was the leader you could do whatever you want. Or the fact that you can shoot that makes you a warrior? A man? No it doesn't. What makes you man is knowing what's right from wrong. From protecting your comrades. If things go bad and they find you that will be time when you five need to protect the younger ones. You understand boy."

Carl wanted to argue some more but from the looks of everyone else and his dad it looked like he wasn't going to get his chance. So he nodded and stayed quiet.

"Jesse, how are you with those lights you made?" Vlad asked

"All wired up, boss." Jesse smirked

"Good, and for the civil guns I want them on top of the roof. The two towers are too easy a target. We don't know what kind of weapons they have yet or will be using. Now everybody gear up. We're getting ready for war." Vlad said

.

.

.

Vlad and Alice help placed SWAT armor on Sophia and Chris, at least those that could fit. It broke their hearts that their kids might have to fight but if it happens it happens and they will be ready. Vlad placed Sophia in charge because she was his star pupil and knew how to keep her emotion in check. They could tell that she was nervous and Alice gave her a soft smile.

"I know you'll do well. You'll make the right choices when the time comes." Alice said

Sophia smiled and puffed her chest in confidence.

"Alice…" Vlad started

"No Vlad." She said

"Do you even know what I'm gonna say?" He asked

She stood up and looked at him with hands on her hips.

"You were gonna ask me to stay behind instead of fighting." She said

"Am I really that readable." He joked

"Vlad, honey, I love you but I swear if you try to place me with the kids you'll be having cold showers and playing with yourself for month." She whispered to him so the kids didn't hear.

"That's a little harsh…and mean. You'll make me go that long without feeling your body." He pouted

"That's how mad I'll be and how long it'll take for me to forgive you." She said

"I'm just worry for you. I want you and the kids to be safe." He sighed

She cupped his face and made him look at her.

"The only way for them to safe is if I'm with you. Lincoln is set on finding me so he'll be focused on me the most." She said "We need to fight together to win."

He nodded his head and kissed her lips.

"We do this together." He agreed

"Together." She smiled

"Um…does that mean we could fight in as well?" Chris asked

"Yeah, no." Vlad and Alice said

"It was worth a shot." Chris shrugged

They all laughed.

.

.

.

Everybody was either getting ready or placing traps and handmade bombs that Jesse made for in and out of the prison. Once everyone was geared up Morgan took the kids and Hershel to the hideout and gathered the ghouls and walkers to the prison. Everyone was in position. Vlad and Alice stood at the top of the prison; holding each other's hands as they looked ahead as the sun that was about to set. When it set over the hills the night sky appears.

"Here they come." Vlad said

"Let's get this party started." She said

Out in the distance about fifty vampires came running through the woods with Lincoln in front. When they came out and stepped on the ground one step on some wire and a bomb with sliver bullets inside blew up. It got a few vampires and then five more exploded; killing a few more. The vampires jumped over the wall and then metal traps that were buried underground latched on to a few vampires legs. Before they could rip the traps off Jesse and Gabriel pulled off the camouflage tarp from their hiding spot.

"Smile big you mother fuckers!" Jesse laughed and started firing the old machine gun

Nathan was in the woods with his sniper gun and started to fire; he was their eyes. The only reason Lincoln and the other vampires didn't notice him was he was surrounded by the ghouls. Their foul smell covered his scent. Vlad gave the signal on the radio and Maggie and Glen turned on the lights all the outside prison lights; that were placed with U.V lights. The vampires scream as the light hit their skin. Some tried to leave but Lincoln ordered everyone to push forward and head in side. Since he is their maker they had to do what they were told. Before they could the doors opened and the ghouls came running out attacking them. Vlad, Alice, Morgan, Rick, Angelina and the hellhounds walked out and spread out to where the doors are and attacked any vampire that came near the doors. While they were fighting on the outside the others started shooting from the windows on the inside.

"Angelina! Five just broke through the window in G block." Nathan said from ear device

"I'm on it." She said and hurried inside

She managed to stop them but they were a little stronger than her. One pinned her down and another was about behead her with an axe until two arrows was struck his throat and heart. When it turned in ash the four turned around and saw Daryl and Merle. They started shooting again and Angelina managed to kick the vampire off of her and killed two. When the three of them were done a few more vampires came in and they took off running. A vampire took out a gun and started shooting. Three of the bullets managed to hit Merle in the leg and another one in his chest. Angelina and Daryl lifted him up and carried him in room.

"Fuck!" Merle cussed as they sat him down.

Then he started to cough up blood as one of the bullets hit his lungs. The vampires started to bang on the door, trying to break it down. Angelina started to break the window so they get out.

"Come on Merle." Daryl said trying to get him up

"Sorry little brother. I won't be able to make." Merle said coughing up so more blood.

Then he took out a bomb that he stole from Jesse.

"You two get the hell out of here. I'll hold them off." He said

"No." Daryl shook head

"Do as you're told boy! This is my choice." Merle shouted and shoved Daryl away. "There about fifteen of those fuckers out there. At least I'll take them down with me."

"Merle, no." Daryl said

"I'm gonna die either way, little brother. At least I get to go down doing something right for once." Merle said and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it. "Look after our baby sister. Tell her this was my choice."

The doors started to break.

"Daryl, come on." Angelina pleaded

"Go, little brother. Now!" Merle said

Angelina took Daryl and pulled him through the window. When they were far away the door was knocked down. The vampire came in and Merle smirked at them and flipped them off with a big grin on his face.

"See you fuckers in hell." He said before pushing the button.

When the explosion happened Alice looked where it was and had to hold back her tears when felt Merle died. She roared and let out her anger by killing the vampires in front of her.

Lincoln looked where Alice was and head full speed towards her. But he didn't get close when Vlad came over and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down on the ground. Lincoln kicked him away and got up. The two snarled at each other and started to fight. They were both evenly matched but Vlad was able to get Lincoln in a choke hold. Vlad was trying to pull off his head but Lincoln tried to pull his grip off of him. Alice saw this and hurried over towards him. She dodged some vampires and had killed some that tried to stop her. She jumped on Lincoln shoulder and started pull on his head up as Vlad pulled his body down.

"Annabella." He gasped

"I'm not fucking your Annabella." She growled

Then with all her strength she ripped his head off. His body disintegrated to the ground and his vampire army stopped fighting. Vlad and Alice looked at them and didn't want to take chances anymore. So the battle continued as Vlad and his people killed every single vampire and made sure no one lived.

The sun started to rise as the war was over. Nathan and Hershel brought back the children and Vlad and Alice saw the blood over Sophia's and Ian's clothes. They told them that a few of the vampires came to the bunker and how they killed them. Chris had a little blood on him too as he and Carl had to kill one that tried to take D.J but he wasn't bothered by it. Vlad held his family tight as he was glad that they were safe once more. But it wasn't over. They still had to kill the vampires that were still at Lincoln's hideout. He took Rick, Daryl, Angelina, Nathan and Glen with him. He could only hope that none of the vampire's had ran off to another coven or else they'll never have peace. Humans are easy to kill but vampires are another thing. They were able in the battle but Vlad knew the war was far from over. When they found the hideout found the place deserted. They checked inside and still found nothing. Vlad was in one building that Lincoln's scent in it a lot, along with another scent that he didn't recognized. On the wall there was a lot of paper with writing and formula's on it. He didn't understand what they were doing but it looked like they trying to create something. A cure for the dead, maybe, he wasn't sure.

"Boss." Nathan said "You might want to look at this."

He took Vlad the basement of the building and the place was freezing that he could see Nathan's breath. When he opened the doors and turned on the lights he couldn't believe his eyes.

"So this is where the humans were." Vlad said

In a row of tube machines; humans were inside; being drain of their blood. They walked over to the machines and saw that they were still alive but barely; they were in some kind of coma.

"They don't deserve this life." Vlad said

"So…bomb then?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, it's the only way." Vlad said "It's better than or becoming the dead."

They gather up supplies, the blood and Vlad took all the papers that were on the wall before getting in the truck and drove off. Once they were far away he lifted the device to the bomb and pressed the button. He wanted to save them up this was the better way. If they turned off the machines they would become the dead and they still would have to kill them. When they came back they saw everyone cleaning up the mess and fix from the battle. Vlad was looking for Alice and saw her and the children gathering rocks and placed them put a wooden cross that had Merle's names written on it. She took out his dog-tags he got from the army and placed them on the cross. He and Daryl walked over towards her and Vlad placed a packet of cigarettes and half a bottle of vodka on the rocks.

"He wasn't the best person in the world but he was our brother." Alice said "No one but me and Daryl knew that he had good inside of him. He had many problems. But with the childhood that we had who could blame him. But he didn't everything he could to protect us. I wouldn't have traded him for another. We love you brother. Where ever you are I'm sure you're in a better place than this. Either flipping off and cussing out the angels from above for being pussies or flipping off demons and having a drink contest in hell."

Daryl and Vlad smirked.

"See you on the other side Brother." Daryl said "Watch over us, wherever you are."

He placed a picture of the three of them when they were kids. They just came back a hunting trip. Merle was on bike while Alice was behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck and Daryl was standing next to them with Lucifer lying down by his feet. They all smiled at the camera and flipped it off. It was one of the best times for them.


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own**

Half a year has passed since the battle with Lincoln and as time has passed their family and home was growing. Almost everyday someone in the group brings back people; after they passed their tests of course. They all know what Vlad and the others are. They were scared at first but they manage to come to peace with them. Though because of the extra people in the prison Walkers keep appearing as they could smell them. But they had nothing to worry as the ghouls would take care of them.

It was another hot day as Vlad woke up from his sleep and looked at his pocket watch; 7:34 am. It was time for him to get up and start helping out with the work around the prison. When he was getting up his movement made Alice wake up and looked up at him with a smile.

"You weren't planning on letting me sleep in now, were you?" She asked

"Kind of. I thought you'll like to sleep in since D.J is still asleep." Vlad smiled as he got up to change and it faded. "I don't want you to go on the runs anymore." He signed when she gave him a look and he sat down next to her. "Daryl and the others can handle this. I worry about you out there."

"Alright, I'll stay but I will hunt when it comes to it. I don't want to get rusty." She said

"I doubt you'll ever be rusty, love." He smiled and kissed her

"Well, since I'm staying here I guess I could cut yours and Chris's hairs today." She said

He chuckled and kissed her again before grabbing her waist and rolled her on top of him. They continued kissing deeply until they heard their baby boy laughing.

"Someone's awake." Vlad sighed in disappointment

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Alice teased

She got up and picked up D.J. He was growing so big and his teeth were starting to come in.

"Me?" Vlad pouted "D.J, tell mama that it was her fault."

"Dada." D.J smiled; pointing his baby fingers at him

Alice smirked in proudness.

"Traitor." Vlad playfully glared

D.J laughed again.

Vlad got up and kissed both his wife and sons heads before heading out. When he was outside he passed the pit that Gabriel had made for BBQs and grills and saw Angelina talking to Daryl. Vlad smirked as he and Alice knew that there was something going on between them. They always go out on runs and hunts together and the Alice and Eileen caught them making out in some areas in the prison. Everyone was happy for Daryl but there was someone that wasn't happy about it.

Carol.

She would always glare at how close those two were. Vlad still had to keep an eye on her. He knew it was only a matter of time before she snaps.

Vlad watched them going over to the others and helped packed for the run. It was going to be Daryl, Glenn, Angelina, Sarah, Tyreese, Pete, Bob and Michonne. Bob kept on asking Vlad if he could help out on the runs since Sarah wouldn't let him. Vlad didn't see the harm of it since his rules are still law here. If you want food you have to earn your keep.

Once they were packed Daryl droves up to Vlad when he was near the gate. Rick made it to gate when he saw that they were ready to leave. Both Vlad and Rick had to hold back a smirk when they saw Angelina behind Daryl on the back of his bike.

"I'm gonna go check out the Big Spot." Daryl said "The one I was talking about, just seeing."

He looked at Rick to see if he wanted to go. Vlad looked at him too as he knew something was wrong with Rick. He would always do work from inside the prison grounds never out.

"Yeah, I got to go and check the snares." Rick said "I don't want to lose whatever we catch to the Walkers."

He didn't look at Vlad or Daryl as he knew they would tell what was wrong with him. Vlad nodded and Rick left.

"You got to talk to him, Vlad." Michonne said as she popped her head out of the car window.

"I'll talk to him." Vlad said

He signal for Nathan to open the gate and they drove off. Vlad turned around and headed over to Rick.

"Going to check the snares?" Carl asked

"I am. You're not Do your chores." Rick said "Read comics. Maybe some books, too. Hang out with the other kids. Maybe go to story time."

Vlad had to hold back a laugh from that. The boy was nearly fourteen. Even Chris doesn't like going to that and he's almost ten.

"Dad, that's for kids." Carl said

Rick didn't want to hear it so Carl sighed but nod his head before going back to his chores. When he was far away Vlad decided to talk to Rick.

"Rick, there's nothing wrong with staying close. Everyone understands that." Vlad said "We've growing enough food so we won't need to do run's soon. But, the rest of the council…Alice, Daryl, Morgan, Nathan, Glenn and I…we want you to leave your weapons."

"You want me to go out there unprotected?" Rick asked

"You keep forgetting Rick; you are a weapon. Or is that way you keep taking them? To make you feel more human." Vlad asked

Rick looked down.

"I know it's hard. I've been there. But this is who we are now." Vlad said

"What about the notes that you found…?" Rick asked "Has Castile been able to crack it?"

Vlad had to hold back a growl when he mentioned that name. Castile was a new vampire in the group that Alice and Sophia found two months ago. Vlad hates him because he knew the guy had a thing for his mate. Luckily he hadn't done anything but Vlad still kept an eye on him.

Castile claimed that his coven had died by another coven a year ago and that he's been on his own. He was 300 years old, tall, tan skin and had a tick European accent. He was a doctor when he was human and continued to medical world since he turned. When Vlad found that out he gave Castile the notes that he kept from Lincoln's office to see if he knew what he was working on. Castile told him that it was a cure. One was a cure for the vampire virus. Since then Castile has been trying to work on cures.

"It's still a long shot, Rick. I wouldn't keep your hopes up." Vlad said

"Vlad."

'Speak of the devil.' Vlad rolled his eyes

He looked up at the wall where Castile (with his cloak on) was on the catwalk of the gate. Vlad excused himself and walked up the stairs to the catwalk.

"What is it?" Vlad asked

"Looked at the Walker down there, notice something about it?" Castile said

Vlad looked down at the Walkers that were trying to claw at the wall. There was one Walker that stood out from the rest. Its eyes were bloodshot and it was leaking from its sockets.

"I've never seen that before." Vlad said

"And I notice our pig has been feeling ill and a few hogs out there have been dying." Castile said

"Sounds like a flu is spreading around." Vlad said as he seen this in the past

"And it might have reached here. I'm going to talk to Caleb about this. Have everyone come to see us so we could check them." Castile said

"I'll tell them that it's for a safety check up. We don't want everyone to panic." Vlad said

Castile nodded and left.

.

.

.

Chris was playing with Dwayne, Carl, Patrick and Ian with the soccer ball until they notice some other kids on the catwalk. Which they are not supposed to.

"Nick look up here." One kid said

"What are they doing?" Dwayne sighed

"This one's Wayne." Another kid said

"Nick."

"Nick, over here."

"Hey you guys aren't supposed to be up there." Carl said

"Get down before you guys get in trouble." Ian said

The four kids stop what they were doing and walked down the steps.

"Why are you guys naming them?" Chris asked in annoyance

"Well one of them has a name tag, so we thought all of them should." Mica said

"They had names when they were alive." Dwayne said "They're dead now."

"No, they're not. They're just different. Like Chris's mom and dad." Lizzy said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carl asked; getting angry "Vlad and Alice are nothing like them. These things don't feel. They don't talk. They don't think. They eat people for no reason. They kill people."

"People kill people. So do vampires. They still have names." Lizzy said

"Is she fucking serious?" Chris asked "Have you seen what happens? Have you fucken seen someone die like that?"

"Chris!"

They turned to see Vlad heading over towards them.

"Yeah, I have." Lizzy said

"Look, they're not people and they're not pets." Ian said trying to reason with girl. "Don't name them."

Before the girl could say anything Vlad came and they ran away.

"Why did you use that kind of a language, especially to a girl?" Vlad glared

"Why am I in trouble? They were the ones that were up on the catwalk naming the walkers as if they were people." Chris said

"I'll have a talk with them and their parents but that still doesn't give you the right to use the F word, understand." Vlad said and then looked at them all. "That goes for all of you."

"Yes sir." Five of them said

Mica came back and asked Patrick if he was going to story time. Vlad and the other boys looked at him with a brow raise when he said yes.

"I go sometimes, I'm immature." Patrick confesses "You guys wouldn't like it. It's for kids."

Chris mouthed "Pussy" to Dwayne, who laughed. But earned a slap to the back of his head by Vlad who glared at him. He was acting too much like his uncle right now.

"Actually kids, that's going to be, delay for a bit. Everyone is to head to the medical room for a safety check up." Vlad said

They nodded their heads and they all headed to the medical room. All but Chris as Vlad told him to head over to his mother so she could give him a haircut. Chris sighed and did as he was told.

Alice had just place a stool on the ground as they came and sensed something was upsetting them. Chris sat on the stool and had a look on his face.

"Okay what's with the brooded look?" She asked

"Nothing." Chris said

Vlad cleared his throat.

"I said the F word twice to this girl." Chris said

"What was the young man?" She said with a glare

"I'm sorry, but that girl Lizzy, she's insane." Chris said "She actually thinks the Walkers are alive. She even gives them names."

"I don't care Chris you know better than to use that kind of language. That's only for adults to say. You better apologize to her." She said

"Mom, you don't understand she crazy. That's not the first time I saw her doing that. Two days ago I actually saw her dropping meat and rats to them." Chris said

Vlad and Alice looked at each other. They knew he wasn't lying cause they would have smelled it.

"I'll tell Jesse and Gabriel to make a wall and a door for the stairs to catwalk. And I'll have a talk with Mica and Lizzy's father." Vlad said

"Am I still in trouble?" Chris asked

"Yes." They said

.

.

.

After Alice was done giving them haircuts she went to take Chris to see Castile and Caleb for the "Checkup." Vlad told her that a flu might be spreading around so they're having every human check. They were worry about Chris getting it because he's the youngest. She knocked on the door and went in to only see Castile there.

"Hello Alice, Chris. Here for the check up?" Castile asked

"Do I have to mom?" Chris asked

"Yes." She scowled and nudged him forward

Castile silently laughed as he watched them amusement. Chris sat on the bed and Castile did his thing. He checked his temperature, checked his lungs and anything that could be affected. Everything seemed to be fine but he could smell something was off. An illness always had an odor smell to their kind.

"Nothing so far. Have you feeling feverish? Coughing? Unable to keep down food? Sweating?" He asked

"No." Chris shook his head.

"Alright I think we're done here. But since you have history with pneumonia we should keep an eye on it. So if you feel any of the symptoms I just asked you come back here, okay?" He said

Chris nodded and hopped off the bed and hurried back outside.

"Has anyone shown any signs of this flu?" Alice asked when Chris left

"Only two. Patrick and Charles." Castile said "We have them in quarantine incased they get worst."

"Patrick? Chris was playing with him earlier." Alice said in worry

"There's nothing to worry about, Alice. He's fine. He hasn't shown any signs that Patrick had." He said

Alice sighed in relief.

"Thank you Castile." Alice smiled and left

When she left Castile let out a small smile before turning into a frown. He looked around to make sure Vlad's spies weren't around and walked over to the mini freezer that he had in the medical room. After moving things around he took out a blood tube that had Vlad's name written on it. It was hard but he managed to get the blood sample. He took it and silently transported to the woods; a few yards away from the prison. Lifting up his arm he whistled and a hawk appeared in the sky. It landed on his arm and he handed the blood tube to it. Once it took the tube in the its claw it took off into the sky again and head the other why.

"Forgive me…Alice." He whispered before transported back to the prison.

.

.

.

Vlad looked at himself in the mirror after Alice was done with him. His hair was a lot shorter now but she did a good job as always. Then looked outside as the sun was about to set but notice something else. Lizzy started to walk up the stairs to the gate until she saw one of the hellhounds on the top of the stairs growling.

"Chris told us what he saw two day ago." Vlad said as he and Alice appeared behind her

Lizzy quickly turned around with one hand behind her back.

"Show us your hands Lizzy." Alice said

She didn't have to show them as the rat bit her hand and she let it go. It ran away and the two just stared at her.

"I just want to see Nick. He's special." Lizzy said "If you just let me show you…"

"Lizzy, Walkers aren't like us. They are not like people or vampires or the ghouls that we command. Yes, we can control them but if we didn't they will kill you no matter what." Alice said "You need to understand that. That's what we've been teaching you in your training."

"But…" Lizzy said

"No buts, Lizzy. We're going to take you to your father and he'll deal with your punishment. You and the other children are not allowed up there or to even come out here after curfew. You've been told that when you first came here." Vlad said "Lizzy, if you break one more rule I'm afraid that'll be strike three. And that means you and your family will have to leave."

Lizzy eyes widen and let her head down in shame.

"Let's get you to your father." Alice said

She gave the little girl a lit nudge and she started to walk back to the prison. They had a little talk with her father and told him about the warning as well before they left. Tonight they are having all the hellhounds on the lookout tonight as Vlad felt that something bad was going to happen.

The next morning Castile came to cell block C to tell Vlad and the others that Patrick and Charles has been turned. Vlad, Alice, Rick, Hershel and Daryl went into cell block A and saw the two as Walkers with bloodshot eyes.

"So this is what happens when people get the flu now?" Alice said

"How long did it take for them to become this?" Vlad asked

"24 hours." Castile said

"What happened?" Rick asked

"Pleurisy aspiration." Caleb said

"Choked to death on their own blood. Caused those trails down their faces." Hershel said

"Castile and I saw that on a Walker outside the gate yesterday." Vlad said

"They're from the internal lung pressure building up like if you shake a soda can and pop the top." Castile explained "Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top."

"So it's a sickness from the Walkers?" Alice stated

"No, these things happened before they were around." Castile said

"Could be pneumococcal." Caleb said "Most likely an aggressive flu strain."

"Exactly." Castile agreed

"So we locked them in just in time." Hershel said

"How does someone die in one day from a cold?" Daryl asked

"I had a sick pig, it died quick." Rick said "Saw a sick boar in the woods."

"Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past." Hershel said "We need to do something about those hogs."

"Is it still possible for the flu to spread?" Alice said "I mean Patrick and Charles may have been infected but they still could be carriers?"

"She's right. Once someone has a cold, others will get it too." Hershel said

The Walkers kept trying to get at them but the cell doors were closed. Daryl was about to shoot his crossbow at the two but Vlad held out his hands to stop him.

"We'll do it. You, Hershel and Caleb get out of here. You guys may have been exposed already. Let's not push it by you breathing the air in here when they died." Vlad said

He waited until the three men left and Alice used her bow and arrow to kill the two.

"Rick, gathered the council so we could discuss this." Vlad said

Everyone met in the meeting room and Vlad stood at the end of the table with Alice by his side.

"Patrick was find yesterday and died at night?" Morgan said "Two people died that quick?"

"Has anyone else been exposed?" Nathan asked

"It's hard to tell. Those two slept in the same cell block." Daryl said "And Hershel and I were in there as well, so who knows."

"We know that this sickness can be lethal." Hershel said

"But we don't know how easily it spreads." Vlad said "Castile checked for symptoms yesterday and he's going to check again today. If any of you see others with symptoms; take them straight to him."

"We can't just wait and see. There are children." Morgan said

"It's not just the illness. If people die, they become a threat." Nathan said

"That's why we're taking them to cell block A." Vlad said

"Death row?" Glenn asked "I'm not sure that's much of an upgrade."

"It's clean and isolated. It's safe for the others. I think that's an upgrade." Alice said

A woman started coughing badly in the hallway and that got everyone's attention. They went to see who it was and saw that it was Tyreese's girlfriend, Karine. It started. They send her and another man to Castile.

None of them noticed that someone had listen to what they were saying and decided to take matters into their own hands. As they reached cell block A they waited until Castile left to get something. They killed them quickly and just as they lit the corpses on fire they ended up being thrown to the wall. They looked up to see that it was Castile and he was pissed. He grabbed them by the arm and dragged them back inside before calling Vlad. When he arrived Vlad raised a brow at seeing Carol in the room. Castile informed him what she had done and Vlad growled at the information. Carol looked up at him with no guilt but shame that she got caught.

"I did what needed to be done." She said

"By killing and burning the innocent." Vlad said "What if that was Sophia, would you have still done it."

"Don't you dare use her like that. I did this for her." She glared

"Carol, I have given you many chances because of Sophia but this is the last straw." He glared

He called the council and set up a trial outside in the court yard. Alice, Rick, Daryl, Nathan, Morgan, Glenn and Hershel stood in line as everyone else circled around wondering what was going on. Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Hershel were surprise to see Vlad dragged out Carol.

"You've all been gathered here because a law has been broken. The law to not kill one of our own. Carol has broken that law when she stabbed David and Karine in the head, dragged him out in the yard and burned their bodies." Vlad said

The crowded gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. Tyreese was among the crowed and he started yelling and cussing at her. Sarah and Jesse had to hold him back from charging at her. Daryl and Rick looked down, knowing that there was nothing they could do to save her now.

"Carol, you stand here before the council and the people. How do you plead for your crime?" Vlad said

"Not guilty. I was trying to save everyone." She said

"By killing them before anyone could try to heal them."

Carol eyes widen in sadden as she saw that it was Sophia that said that. She was holding D.J as she glared at her mother in disappointment.

"Angelina, Gabriel, get the children out of here." Alice ordered

They did as they were told and gathered all the children back inside the prison. Sophia was the last one to leave but still glared at Carol.

"What if those were children would you still have done it?" Nathan asked

Carol stayed quiet but they knew her answer.

"Carol has made herself dangerous to the group. You all know that law here. You kill one of our own the sentences; is death." Vlad said "How did you want to die?"

"Gun to the head." She whispered

Vlad nodded. Nathan came over and tied her hand behind her back and placed a bag over her head before siting her on the ground. Hershel came over started to read her last rights. When he was done the two stepped away as Vlad came over and held a gun with a silencer on it. Alice walked over to Daryl and took his hand as she knew he'll take this the hardest. He looked away when Vlad pulled the trigger.

"I'm sorry Daryl, but it had to be done." She whispered

He looked at her with an understand and squeezed her hand.

"He's just protecting the group." He said

He and Rick went over to pick her body up and took her over to the graveyard to give her proper burial. Once the trial was over everyone went back to what they were doing.

.

.

 **A/N: Hello everyone that's still reading, I hoped you liked this chapter. Yay, I'm on season four now. I've been trying to figure how to work this out since the Governor is dead and I decided not to end; so I made a new baddie and as you saw Castile is behind it as well but not the main bad guy. As my new made up character appear I will tell you the actors that I pick for them.**

 **So for Castile I chose: Mads Mikkelsen.**

 **I hope you'll like the mix I'll put in for this season.**

 **P.S…I deiced not to bash on Carl. Just letting you know. And I hope you guys aren't sad about what I did to Carol. I did that mostly because Vlad is the leader and he would not tolerate it and just let Carol get away with her action like Rick did.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own**

 **A/N: crossover with Underworld too**

The next day more people started to show the symptoms that Patrick and Charles had. Even Sasha and Jesse had caught it. Castile had to work by himself now since Caleb had caught it as well.

"It's spread." Hershel announced after Castile gave him the news. "Everyone in cell block D. Sasha, Jesse, Caleb and now others."

"Oh, Jesus." Daryl muttered

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked

"First thing first. Cell block A is in isolation. We keep the sick people there like we tried with Karen and David." Vlad said

Then he looked at Glenn as he noticed that he was starting to sweat a little. He also noticed a strange odor smell coming off of him.

'He has it too.' He thought

"What the hell are we gonna do about that?" Daryl asked

"I think the main question is what are we gonna do to stop this?" Nathan asked

"There is no stopping it." Hershel said "You get it; you have to go through it."

"But it just kills you?" Alice said

"The illness doesn't. The symptoms do. We need antibiotics." Hershel said

"We've been through every pharmacy nearby." Daryl pointed out. "And then some."

"That veterinary college at West Peachtree Tech, that's one place people may not have thought to raid for medication." Hershel said to Vlad. "The drugs for animals there are the same we need."

"That's 50 miles. Too big a risk before." Daryl said

"To humans. Not vampires. Morgan, Alice and I will go and get them." Vlad said

"Why not Angelina?" Daryl asked

"I need her and Rick to guard the place till we get back." Vlad said

"I can lead the way." Hershel said "I know where everything's kept."

"I appreciate your offer Hershel but with the way we travel may not be healthy for you." Vlad said "With Caleb sick, I need you to help out Castile with the others."

"Are you sure about that, Vlad?" Nathan asked

"Castile may be a vampire but he can't keep an eye on all of them. That's why I'm having Eileen, Bob and Hershel there with him." Vlad said "Anyone with medical background. Just remember to cover yourself at all times. No one goes in and no one comes out of that cell block."

Hershel and Nathan nodded.

"I can draw you a map. There are other precautions I feel we should take." Hershel said "I know you guys are fast Vlad but there's no telling how long it'll be before you and your group return if something gets in your way. Wouldn't it make sense for us to separate the most vulnerable? We can use the administration building. Separate office, separate room."

"Who are the most vulnerable?" Glenn asked

"The very young." Hershel stated

"What about the old?" Glenn asked Vlad

He didn't want Maggie's father to get sick so he was trying to make a point and Vlad could see that.

"I'm sorry Glenn but like I said we need all the medical help we can get." Vlad said and placed a hand on Hershel's shoulder. "Besides, from what I can tell Hershel is a tough old bastard. I bet my best bottle of wine that he'll out live all of you through this sickness."

"You'll win that bet." Hershel smiled

Once the meeting was over Vlad asked Glenn to stay behind to talk to him.

"Have you gone to Castile yet?" He asked

"No, why?" Glenn asked

"I think you have it too. Ever since you came in here I can smell a foul odor around you. I believe it's the sickness." Vlad said

"Vlad I'm fine." Glenn said

"Glenn if you are sick you might pass it down to Maggie. Is that what you want?" Vlad said "Go to cell block A." Glenn opened his mouth to protest. "That's an order. Don't worry, I'll tell Maggie, alright."

Glenn nodded and left.

In cell block C Alice was backing the weapons that she'll need for the trip. Sophia came in with her bags, her bow and arrows strapped to her back and sword strapped to her hip. She was going to take care of D.J while she and the other kids were gonna go to the administration room.

"You got everything you need?" Alice asked as she hand her D.J

"Yes, mama." Sophia nodded

Alice looked at her and saw the look on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it, baby?" Alice said

"There's nothing to talk about." Sophia sighed

"Sophia. She was your mother. It's okay if you're sad about what happened to her." Alice said

"She was stupid. She didn't have to do that. They were good people." Sophia said in anger

Alice held her close and that's when Sophia started crying.

"Why did she had to kill them, mama? Why?" Sophia cried

"She wasn't thinking straight, honey. She was worried about you getting sick. That's a mother's job. We worry about our children and sometimes it makes us do drastic things." Alice said

Sophia looked up at her. "I miss her. I wish…I wish I wasn't mad at her before she died." Sophia said

"She knew that you loved her." Alice smiled and brushed through her now long hair. "Your hair is longer now. And you're getting tall as well. You're almost turning into a woman."

"Don't tell Papa that. He almost had a heart attack when you told him I got my period and teased him how I can have kids now." Sophia smiled

"Well no father likes to see their little girl growing up." Alice laughed

They laughed but it faded as they heard coughing in the next room next to them. It was Chris's room. They hurried into his cell and saw that he was sweating and coughing.

"Mom, I don't feel so good." He said weakly

Alice and Vlad took him to cell block A straight away and Alice held on to Vlad as Castile checked on him. When he was done Castile looked at them with a sad look on his face and nodded at them. Alice almost burst into tears as Vlad held on to her tightly. Castile placed Chris in a signal cell before leaving him alone with his parents.

"I'll be fine mom. You still need to look after D.J and Sophia." Chris said as he laid down on the bed. "You don't have to worry about me."

"It's a mother's job to worry about her children. No matter how old they are." Alice said with a sad smile

Vlad smiled as he sat down by Chris's bed.

"Get some rest son. I'll be back with medicine before you know it." He said and kissed his head

Alice tucked him in and kissed his head too before leaving.

"Vlad…" Alice said when they were outside of cell block A.

"No." Vlad said, knowing well what she was going to ask him. "He's too young. We barely got Sophia to passed the third day."

"But what if we don't come back in time." Alice said as tears started to fall.

"I will come back in time." Vlad said, as he cupped her face

"But what if…" Alice said

She was cut off as he kissed her lips deeply.

"Remember the third night after we met when he was sick. I promised you I'll be back in time and I did. I have never lied or failed you that day." He said "I swear to you on my dead soul that I will make it back on time. I won't let this take our son away. I promise. Do you believe me?"

Alice nodded her head and he kissed her again with more passion. Not caring about the glare Castile was sending him when he saw them. So Alice had decided to stay as she didn't want to leave her son. Vlad understood and asked Angelina come with him instead. When they were ready to leave they saw Daryl, Michonne and Bob by the gate waiting for them.

"We're going with you guys." Michonne said

"We're not using cars. We're flying over there, it's faster." Vlad said

"That's my nephew in there. Don't think I'm just going to sit here when I can help out and do something." Daryl said

"Bob was a doctor from the army." Morgan mentioned "He could help us out with what medicine we need."

Vlad sighed in annoyance but agreed.

"Alright, fine." He said as he walked up to Michonne. "Just remember to take a deep breath."

"What?" Daryl asked

The next thing they knew they felt as if the wind was knocked out of them. Once they stopped the three humans hunched over taking a deep breath and trying not to puck.

"What the fuck?" Daryl gasped and coughed

"Told you to hold your breath." Vlad chuckled

"That was teleporting, babe." Angelina smirked

Bob threw up a little. Michonne stood up a little as she was able to keep it down. Daryl took one last deep breath before standing up and saw that they were in front of the college.

"That was fast." Bob said as he stood up

"Let's go." Vlad ordered

But as they walked to the school Vlad couldn't help up smelled scents inside the school. A strange scent.

.

.

.

Back at the prison Hershel had went out in the woods with Carl and Ian to gather some herbs. Alice okayed it as long as one of the hellhounds are with them. They were able to get what they need without any trouble and headed back. After gathering what he needed he put everything in a box and headed back to cell block A.

"Why aren't you in quarantine?" Maggie asked in anger

It seems that no one told her yet.

"Vlad's orders. He wants anyone with medical background in there to help Castile out." He said

"Daddy, please." Maggie begged

"Maggie, dear, there are people in their suffering. Eileen and I can bring their fever down and keep them stable." Hershel explained

"Vlad's getting the antibiotics." She pointed out, trying not to cry

"Some of these people won't last 12 hours." He said

"I can't let you do this." Maggie said

"Maggie, Glenn's in there." He said

"What's going on?" Alice asked with Rick right behind her

"Elderberries. My wife used to make tea with them. They're a natural flu remedy." Hershel said

"Thank you Hershel. If you need any more just let me know." Alice said

"Alice, you can't let him…" Maggie said

"Maggie, we need him to help fight this until they get back." Alice said "I've seen your father, he's tough. It's gonna take more than this flu to kill him. Vlad and I have faith in him."

"Alice if he goes in there he's gonna get sick." Rick said

"We don't know that. What we do know is that these people's symptoms need to be controlled." Hershel said

"Hershel, please. We can wait." Rick said

"Rick we can't wait. We don't know how long it will take if they run into trouble. And with our luck it is possible." Alice said "We're not losing any more people."

"Rick, you step outside, you risk your life. You take a drink of water, you risk your life. And nowadays you breathe, and you risk your life. Every moment now you don't have a choice." Hershel stated "The only thing you can choose is what you're risking it for. Now I can help make these people feel better and hang on a little bit longer. I can save lives. That's reason enough to risk mine. And you know that."

With that said he placed his mask on and picked up his stuff before entering inside. Eileen helped opened the door for him and let him in before locking it.

"Elderberries, these could be useful." Castile said

Hershel placed the gas stove on the table and heat up some water in the pots and placed the herbs inside. After making enough for everyone the three handed them to every patient.

Alice stood at the watch tower with Lucifer by her side as she waited. Everything seems find until screams were heard. Screams form outside the gate. They hurried over to the catwalk of the gate and a few miles away she saw four figures running away from Walkers. Two women and a man holding a little girl in his arms. The three females were humans but the male had a different smell to him. His scent smelled like a dog.

A walker got ahold of the woman with black hair and was about to bit her. Alice quickly notched her bow and arrow and hit her mark. She had Gabriel open the gate for her and she and Lucifer ran out to help them. She notched three more arrows and was able to kill a few before taking out her swords. Lucifer took down a few before taking out her swords. Lucifer took down a few and the man put the girl down to help them out. He didn't use weapons as he was strong and used his hands to mash the Walkers skulls. When Alice took the last one down he looked at the man and saw his eyes turn full black before turning back to brown.

"Are you all okay?" She asked

"Yes…thank you. Thank you so much." Said the woman with brown hair. She was now holding the girl in her arms.

"Is there anymore of you?" Alice asked

"No, I mean…after Lucian found us we did run into a little group but…they were taken away." The brown hair woman said

"Taken away? What do you mean, taken away?" Alice asked

"Some shit head military assholes came at the camp with high stander tanks and helicopters. They fucking snatched up everyone. And took them god knows where." The black hair woman said

"If it wasn't for Lucian, they would have taken us too." The brown hair woman said

"Do you have a place for them to stay in?" The man Lucian asked

Alice looked at him, still wondering what he is.

"I do. A prison just up ahead. We have other men, women and children. Plenty of food and water. A wall for protection. It's safe." Alice said

"Please do you think you could let us in? We'll pull our weight and help around." The brown hair woman asked

"Unfortunately, there's a virus going around. Some kind of flu that's killing everyone. We have everyone in quarantine right now." Alice said

"I can help. I was once a nurse." The brown hair woman said

"I need you to understand that this flu can be dangerous. It can kill you and turn you into the dead. Once you breathe it you might catch it." Alice warned "I can take you after you answer my three questions but I can take you to those that aren't sick and you can stay there until my husband and his men comes back with meds."

"Lilly, your daughter needs you right now; you don't have to do this." Lucian said

"If I help will you give us a good word to let us stay?" Lilly asked

"Lilly." The black hair woman said

"Tara, we need this. Megan needs this. We can't last that long out here anymore." Lilly said

After they debated and answered Alice question she took them to the prison. On the way back Lilly told her how they survive in their department thanks to the help of their old man. He passed away a few weeks ago. But during that time they met Lucian. He helped them get air tanks for their father and help put him down when he turned.

"So what are you?" Alice asked Lucian as he walked beside her. "You don't smell like a vampire and there's this warm heat coming off from you. Not to mention you smell like a dog."

Lucian chuckled

"How long have you've been a vampire?" He asked

"Almost three years now." She said

"Then you wouldn't have known since you're still a youngling. I'm a Lycan, werewolf I guess you can say." Lucian said

"Wow, that's new. So you turn into a huge wolf or something like that?" Alice asked

"Yes, something like that." He said

"Cool." She said "Do they know?"

She pointed to the women that were behind them.

"Yes, I had to show my form a few times to protected them. I was lucky that they continued to trust me." He said

"I think it's because they knew that you won't hurt them." She said "We're all trying to survive this hellhole. Race and species shouldn't matter anymore in this world."

"Your husband chose a wise wife. He's very lucky." He said "I hope he's as understanding as you when he see me."

"So far you haven't tried to kill me yet so you're good for now. But if he does try to kill you I'll handle him." She smirked while cracking her knuckles. "He knows to stay on my good side if he wants all this." She quester down at her body.

Lucian laughed again.

"A woman's true deadly weapon to keep their men in line." He smiled

They made it to prison and took Tara and Megan to the administration office. When Alice took Lilly and Lucian to cell block A they were greeted by an angry Castile.

"What is this filthy mutt doing here?" He hissed

Lucian growled back him and that's when Alice got in between them before a fight start.

"Hey, that racist species bullshits stops now. Understand. We're all survivors here. We either get along or wait until Vlad gets back to deal with this his way." Alice said "This is Lilly, she has nurse background and is going to help out with this flu. Lucian is here to protect her and I agreed to it. Now I need to know if you guys are going to be adults and suck it up or am I gonna have to put you in time out like little five year old brats."

Castile and Lucian just stare at each other with a glare before Castile walked away. Alice rolled her eyes at his childish way.

"Eileen, watch them. If he starts anything call me on the radio." Alice said

"You got it Alice." Eileen said

"All right, Lilly, Lucian this Eileen and Hershel. You'll be helping them keep the symptoms down as much as you can. They'll tell you what to do." Alice said "Lucian, you can trust them with Lilly. Now if someone dies…you know what to do."

The two nodded their heads and Hershel showed them what to do. Alice checked on Chris for a few minutes before heading back out. It killed her seeing him like this but she had have faith on Vlad.

.

.

.

Vlad and the others hurried inside the building and looked for the room Hershel told them about.

"All right, let's make this quick." Vlad said

Each and every one of them grabbed what they needed and what was on the list.

"Anything ending with –cillin or –cin. C-I-N, grab it. We'll dissolve the pills in the IVs, put 'em right into the bloodstream." Bob explained as he, Michonne and Angelina looked through the cabinet.

Vlad, Morgan and Daryl came back from another room with bags filled up.

"How'd you do?" Bob asked

"Bags, tubs, clamps, connectors." Morgan listed what they got. "Everything on the list."

"What about y'all?" Daryl asked

"Yeah, we got it all." Bob said

"Yeah, we're good." Michonne said

"All right, let's get going." Vlad said "I'm starting to get a bad vibe right now."

They walked down the hallway and the strange scent was getting stronger and closer. He heard a noise in one of the room and took a look at it. Inside was two Walkers but they got tackled down by something. It looked like a ghoul except they had yellow eyes, their faces were wrinkly by the forehead and their arms had wings attach to them. There was two of them and they feasted on the dead. One smelled them so they hurried out of there. They let out a long screeching noise before following after them. It wasn't long until more came after them. Vlad and the others manage to kill three that was trying to get through a chain door. Luckily these things had a weakness for silver. They ran up some stairs and went down a hallway. It led to a dead end so Vlad made one from one of the windows. When they climbed up none of the creatures followed as the sunlight seems to burn them. They didn't have any more problems until Bob tripped and his bag almost fell. He caught it but a bunch of Walkers came and grabbed it. Bob refuse to let go and kept trying to pull it back up; no matter what Vlad and the others told him to let go. Morgan was able to pull him up just in time. Vlad and Daryl saw the bottle in his bag and had no meds in it. They couldn't believe that he was willing to risk his life for a bottle when their people were in danger.

"You got no meds in your bag?" Vlad said "Just this?"

Daryl remembered that Bob told him about what happen at the "Big Spot". How he was the reason that Pete got killed because he went to grab a bottle of wine and then the case fell down when he tried to put it back. It made a lot of noise and the Walkers from the roof followed it and drop down in the weak spots of the roof.

"You should have kept walking that day." Daryl glared

Vlad was about to throw it.

""Don't." Bob said reaching for his gun

Vlad growled and got in his face, daring him to try it. Bob backed down and looked away in guilt and shame. Vlad took his gun away and handed it to Daryl. He was about to beat the hell out of him but Morgan managed to calm him down.

"Vlad, it's not worth it. The man made his choice." Morgan said

"I didn't want to hurt nobody." Bob said "It was just for when it gets quiet."

Vlad glared and gave him back the bottle.

"Take one sip and our people, **my son** , dies because of your selfish mistake. I will torcher in many ways that you'll be begging me for death. You hear me?" Vlad threaten, growled when he said his son.

Bob nodded and took the drink.

"What the fuck are these things?" Angelina asked as she looked at the mutant vampire ghouls

They stop trying to go after them and hid back inside.

"We have no time for them right now. We'll come back when everyone is healed. Let's go." Vlad said

The three took ahold of a human and teleported back to the prison.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own**

When the sun set Alice was walking around with Rick as they kept a look out for anything suspicious.

"They're back!" Nathan shouted from the east tower

Alice and Rick quickly hurry to the gate and opened it; letting Vlad and the others inside. Vlad quickly embraced his wife when he saw her.

"We got to hurry." Alice said

Grabbing the bags they hurried to Cellblock A to give them to Castile and Hershel. Once they gave the bags to the two doctors' they quickly made the antibiotics for everyone. While they were making the antibiotics Vlad and Alice hurried over to Chris's cell. Relief filled them when they saw him still breathing on his own. Alice placed his head on her lap while Vlad held his hand in his; thanking God for keeping his son alive. A few minutes later Hershel came over to his cell with the antibiotics. When Chris had it in his system they were at ease. Vlad lean his head against the wall as he watched their son who was looking a little better now.

"Something's troubling you." Alice said "I can see it in your eyes."

Vlad smiled as he knew how well she could read him.

"When we were at the college there were these creatures. They looked like mutated human bats or something." Vlad said

Alice raised a brow.

"I know. I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it myself." Vlad said

"Did they have a metal collar around their necks?"

Vlad looked to the cell door and saw Lucian. He quickly stood up and placed himself in front of his family.

"Vlad this is Lucian. He and Lily helped us out while you were gone. Along with her sister and daughter. I save them in the woods from the Walkers." Alice said "He's a Werewolf."

"That'll explain the wet dog smell." Vlad said and looked at Lucian. "I met your kind before, not very friendly."

Lucian chuckled

"Well the vampire race hasn't been so kind to mine for centuries." He said "Would you have done the same?"

"I was never one to judge another because of their race. As long as they don't mean any harm to my family and people." Vlad said

"I'm beginning to see that you two were meant for each other." Lucian said to Alice "I guess not all vampires are all alike."

Vlad and Alice looked at each other when he said that and had to agree.

"You asked if the creatures had metal collars around their necks. They did. How did you know?" Vlad asked

"Because I know where they came from." Lucian said with a serious look

.

.

.

Vlad had gathered the counsel to meeting room with Lucian; minus Alice as she stayed with Chris.

"When the outbreak started there were a lot of us. We were able to make a safe haven for us and the humans. A year had passed and things were good…until they came." Lucian said

"Who?" Rick asked

"They call themselves the Reborns. Men with heavy military equipment; tanks, helicopters; the works. They came from the skies and started taking everyone. Human and lycans. They took us to this place where they imprison you and experiment on. I've seen many of my men being taken and brought back half alive. The human barley come back alive or not at all. The same with the vampires they imprisoned. When it was my turn I saw what they were doing." Lucian said "At first they were trying to find a cure to the dead virus in our blood. They focus on the vampires' blood, trying to see if they can remove the vampire virus and keep the healing ability. They tested it on the dead. Some didn't work. Others started to turn into something else."

"You're saying that they created those bat mutants?" Angelina asked

"Vampires and the dead. Both carriers of viruses. That's a very deadly combination." Hershel said

"Indeed. The one in charge on this organization started to go mad with power. Instead of looking for a cure he decided to make a weapon out of it. Vampire, Lycan, and the dead all combine. Two able to heal themselves while one is able to kill without exhaustion and keep on going and going." Lucian said

"The prefect solider." Nathan said

"So they kept on abducting people." Rick stated

"How did you escaped?" Vlad asked

"They put drugs in the meat that they give us. I pretended to eat my. The guards came to take me; I fought them off. I tried to get my people out but they send those things after me." Lucian said "They told me to go. I promised them that I'll come back and free them. I was able to escape from the sewers." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "They used the collars to control them. It shocks them in a sensitive nerve area." They he looked at everyone. "If you see helicopters coming your way, run. I can see that you all see each other as family. Don't let them take you away. Protect one another. Trust me, you don't want to experience what I had to go through."

With that said he left the room as everyone soaked in the information he gave them. Now there was a greater threat that could be coming or not.

.

.

.

The next day everyone was healing; thanks to the antibiotics. Glenn was a little better but unable to move that much. Sasha was able to get up and move around as well as Chris but Alice and Vlad didn't let him push himself. The rest of the group was going back doing their normal duties.

After what Lucian told them Vlad doubled the security. He didn't want anything to harm his family. He kept having these bad feelings all day and he knew that once he has that feeling it means he was right to worry. Right now he was talking to Rick, Daryl and Lucian until Tyreese came looking for them.

"You guys got to see this." He said

"What is it?" Vlad asked

"Come on." Tyreese said

He took them to the tunnels and when they stopped they found a dead animal.

"What the hell?" Daryl said as he flashed his light at the spot

Someone dissected a rat. It was pin against a card broad and sliced it up.

"I was just looking around and I found this." Tyreese said "I knew your dogs couldn't have done this so I went looking for you. Anyone that does this kind of stuff isn't in their right mind."

Vlad looked at the rat and believe he knew who was responsible for it.

"I recognized the scent." Lucian said as he stood up. "One those children. Lizzy I believe her name is. Her scent is all over here."

"Lizzy?" Rick asked

"Alice and I caught her by the wall trying to feed a rat to the Walker." Vlad said "First that and now this. It can mean only one thing."

Daryl looked at them as he knew what they were thinking.

"You don't think…" Daryl said

"These are signs of a psychopath. She knows what's doing but she doesn't have remorse for her actions." Vlad said

Before a decision could be made the ground started to shake; and this was no earthquake. Vlad, Rick and Lucian heard the sound of four tanks heading their way; along with three helicopters.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Vlad whispered

The five of them headed out of the tunnels. When they heard screaming they quickened their paced and arrived in the court yard. They saw the same bat creatures scooping up everyone in the court yard and placed them inside the helicopters or tanks. One of the tanks shot at the wall and rammed through it. Rick and the others started shooting at the creatures and the men that came out of the tanks. Alice and Eileen quickly hurried to get the kids once the shooting had started. They were in their cell block with Mica and Lizzy. She placed D.J in his strap holder while Sophia and Eileen placed one on themselves for Judith and Kimmy. While they were packing their stuff and diaper bag Ian and Duane was keeping a look out.

"Alright, everyone, let's go." Alice said

Ian hurried over to carry Chris on his back since he was still a little weak. They hurried out of the cell block and tried to head for the bus. Then men in black armor and suits came in and pointed their guns at them. Alice and Eileen placed the children behind them.

"Stop."

Their eyes widen when they saw Castile rushing in between them. The armed men got out of his way and lower their weapons.

"She is with me. Come Alice. We must go." Castile said lending out his hand

Alice smacked it away and hissed at him.

"Like I'll ever go anywhere with you, you bastard." She growled

"We took you in and this is how you repay us." Sophia glared as she held on to Judith.

"I'm sorry, Alice. But they needed to continue my work." He said

"Your work?" Eileen glared

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I didn't plan for this. I didn't plan to fall in love with you. I heard the rumors of the Vampire King living here from the others and heard what he could do. When I heard that I knew that his blood had to be the key. Then I met you. I never met anyone like you before." He said "Alice, come with me. If you're with me they won't harm you. You'll be safe. Your children will be safe."

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. If she doesn't go he'll have these men shoot them. Before she could say anything she saw movement behind the men and saw that it was Jesse and Gabriel. They signal them to stay quiet and threw a few flash bombs in the cell block while Alice and Ian transported everyone out of the cell. Castile tried to grab her but she was gone and he let out frustrated roar. He looked at the two humans and was about to kill them for letting Alice get away. But Alice quickly came back and got Jesse and Gabriel before Castile and his men could kill them.

"You want it that way Alice, fine! I'll show you that you are meant to be with me! I'll kill that husband of your and you will be mine!" Castile shouted

Vlad and the others continued to fight while everyone headed to the bus and drove off. Rick had ran off to find Carl since he didn't see him on the bus. Michonne was able to get passed them and sneak her way out. When more fire power came Angelina quickly found Daryl who was with Beth and Hershel and took them out there. Maggie found Bob, Sasha and Tyreese and got out of there to find the bus since Glenn was there. But what they didn't know is that Glenn was still in the prison along with Lilly, Tara and Meghan; who were hiding. Vlad, Morgan, Nathan and Lucian were the last ones there and was about to leave but they were shot with tranquilizer darts. They fell to the ground as their limbs started to feel numb. They fell to the ground but Vlad was able to last a little longer. He looked around trying to find Alice. He spotted her in the woods crying as she saw them.

'Go! Go!' Vlad cried in her head.

She wasn't budging so Jesse and Gabriel had to drag her away. As long as she and the children were safe he's find with that. He looked to the side when he heard someone approaching him. He glared when he saw Castile there and the intruders didn't shoot him.

"I knew we shouldn't have trust you." Vlad glared

Castile glared at Vlad as he took out a gun and was about to shoot him until someone stop him.

"Easy, Castile. We need him alive remember." A man in black business suit

"We already have his blood, Harrison. We don't need him." Castile glared; not putting the gun down.

"Just a small amount of blood isn't enough. Now put it down." Harrison said

Castile took a deep breath to calm himself down and did as his Co-partner said. Someone shot another dart in Vlad's neck and this time he went down. The men hauled them in the helicopter and flew away.

.

.

.

Alice watched with teary eyes as they took her mate and friends away. Sensing her sorrow D.J started to cry too. Alice held on to her baby; trying to calm him down.

"We should go after them." Alice said

"Baby girl, normally I would agree with you but if you haven't notice we have no food, no guns, we don't have fucking nothing, right now." Jesse said "We can't go after some mess up war lord with that kind of fire power."

"And plus, we have no idea where they are going and you have all the kids with you." Gabriel said "If its far they won't be able to make the travel without the proper food and water."

"I can't…we can't just leave them." Alice said

The sound of Walkers came from behind them and three Walkers came from behind the trees. Jesse took out his mechanical crossbow and shot them.

"Okay, Alice, look. How about this. We find some shelter for tonight and think about it tomorrow." Jesse suggested

Alice and Eileen looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They kept to the woods and as they notice that it will get dark soon they decided to stop make shelter. Gabriel built a small like shelter for the night while Alice went off hunting. Duane stood guard with the hellhounds as Eileen and Sophia were watching Chris and the babies. Ian had started digging a pit for the fire while Lizzy and Mica got the wood for the fire. When the pit was ready Jesse got out his lighter to start it. As they got it going Alice came back with two rabbits. She sat down on a log and started to skin them before roasting them on the fire. Alice hadn't talked much since they left the prison and wanted to go back to save Vlad. She wanted to find him so much. It was killing her not being around him but she knew she had to be strong for the children. After cleaning off her hands she went over to where Chris was sitting and picked D.J up that was in his arms.

When it has gotten darker everyone has lay down and went to sleep while Alice stayed awake and kept watch. Some Walkers were heading their way but she was able to send them the other way. She closed her eyes but kept her senses up.

" _Alice."_

Hearing her mates' voice she opened her eyes but found herself in a log like cabin. It was the kind of cabin that she always dreamed of having with Vlad and raising their kids in. She was sitting on a couch next to the fireplace and next to her was Vlad as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him.

"Is this a dream?" She asked

"It's something I've working on. Neat huh." Vlad smiled as looked around and then he took her hands into his. "This way, even if we apart, we can still be together here."

"I miss you so much Vlad." She cried and hugged him. "I wish you were really here."

He held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, my love, I know." He said "I hate being away from you and the children." He took a deep breath and look down at her. "Alice, I want you to do something for me. I want you to find others. Don't come looking for me."

Alice looked up at him with a shock look. She couldn't believe what he was asking her to do.

"What? Vlad, no. If this was the other way you'll come looking for me." She said

"In a heartbeat my love, but that's what Castile wants. And if these people find out about D.J who knows what they'll do. These people have lost themselves. They won't care that he a baby." He said "I promise you we will find a way to break out. So for now, I want you to find Rick and the others. Some of them were able to escape."

"But Vlad…" She said but was cut off when he kissed her

"I know you can do it love. You're strong and a leader, just like me. Don't be afraid. We will see each other again." He said

His body was starting to fade a little.

"I must go. I'll see you again my love." He said "Remember what I said."

With that said he faded away and Alice woke up from her strange dream.

.

.

.

Vlad woke up when he felt the helicopter landed. He was a little groggy because of the tranquilizer and looked around to see that Morgan, Nathan and Lucian were waking up as well. The men in black armor placed metal collars over their necks and chained their hands and ankles. Once they were chained up the men took them out of the helicopter and dragged them to building. Vlad looked around and saw that the place was protected by a metal wall. The men pulled him out of his thoughts as they pushed him inside the building with the others.

"I thought you said this place was a prison." Nathan whispered

"Have you forgotten what's on your neck man?" Morgan said

"The prison is underneath the building. This is where they do their experiments." Lucian whispered

The men took them to the elevator and standing by the doors was Castile and the man name Harrison.

"Ah, Lucian welcome back." Harrison smiled "Your pack will be pleased to see that you have return."

Lucian said nothing but glared at the human in front of him.

"And Vlad. My, my, my, I have to say that it is an honor in meeting you." Harrison said

"Really because right now I'm thinking the opposite." Vlad glared and looked over at Castile. "Especially seeing him. What do you want from us?"

"The key in solving this plague is in your blood. To control it and conquer it." Harrison said

"Sounds like a tyrant warlord. Instead of trying to cure this plague you want to use to your advantage." Vlad stated

"Well aren't you making your country proud." Morgan said

"Only the survival of the fittest can survive this world. And only the strongest can rule this world." Harrison said "And trust me gentlemen; once we figure out the secret to your abilities the rulers will be us."

"And you're okay with this. They are torturing and experimenting on our own kind." Nathan said

Castile said nothing but just look at them with a glare.

"Well gentlemen, before you go down, any last words." Harrison said when the elevator doors opened

"Yes. When we get out. And believe me, we will get out. I'm gonna kill you after I impaled him." Vlad said as he looked at both Harrison and Castile.

Harrison just smiled and the guards took the four of them inside. They reached the bottom a few minutes later and the guards took them to their cells. As they passed by a few other prisoners some of them seemed to recognized Lucian. They placed Vlad, Morgan and Nathan in one cell while they place Lucian in his own.

"Great, how the hell are we going to get out here?" Nathan sighed

"Don't worry. We won't be here long." Vlad said as he went to sit down on one of the beds.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked

"Morgan, we have known each other for nearly two years now. After all this time don't you know that I always have a plan." Vlad said with a smirk

Right before he got knocked out he commanded the ghouls to follow them. With their great speed and sense of smell they were able to keep up. Now they were in the city that they were in and looked around the wall to find a weak spot.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own**

Alice, Jesse, Eileen, Gabriel and the kids…

The next morning everyone woke up by the smell of cook meat that Alice was roasting. They were a little surprise that they were able to sleep at all last night. Jesse got up and stretch from his position by the tree next to the small shelter that the kids slept in. He looked around and saw that only Lucifer and Midnight were with them.

"Where are the other hellhounds?" He asked

"I send them off to find the others." She said "If they are alive they'll find them."

"You think others got out?" Gabriel asked

"Vlad, told me that Rick and the others were able to escape." Alice said "We need to find them."

"What about Nathan, Vlad, Morgan and Lucian?" Eileen asked

"Vlad told me to do this and he's right. We need to regroup. He said that's he's planning on escaping and knowing Vlad he always has a plan. I believe they will escape and they will find us like we'll find the others." Alice said

The three adults look at each other and agreed. When they finished eating they got their gear and started heading down a path. They walked in a peaceful silent until Mica spotted a vine bush of grapes.

"Look, grapes." Mica said and turned to Alice. "Can we eat them?"

Alice smiled at the little girl and took a look at the grapes.

"Yeah, there good." She said

Sophia took out a plastic bag out from her backpack and handed it to Mica.

"Here can we take some for later." She said

Mica smiled as she took the bag and started filling it out with Lizzy. As they did this Judith and Kimmy started to cry as they needed to be change.

"Chris sweetie, can you take your brother for a moment?" Alice asked

The boy, who was now better, took his little brother from their mother as she went to change Judith. The babies crying started to worry Mica as she feared that the Walkers will hear them. After the moms finished changing the babies a noise was heard and it frightened Mica causing her to scoot near Chris.

"They're coming." She said fear

"Okay kid calm down I'll check it out." Jesse said

"It's just a bird trapped in a tree." Ian said

Just as he said that a bird flew out from the tree that Mica got scared and ran off.

"Mica!" Everyone yelled

They ran after her but Gabriel was able to catch her.

"Mica, what were you thinking?" Alice asked

"I'm sorry. I got scared." Mica said and started to cry

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay to be scared. But do you remember what we taught you guys in training? If you're by yourself and more than one Walker shows up you run and hide. And where do you hide?" Alice said

"Hide in the trees." Mica said

"That's right. But you're still with a group Mica so there is no reason to run off and be scared. We'll be here to protect you. Okay?" Alice said

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not like Lizzy. I don't want to be scared anymore." Mica said

"Don't worry you'll get there." Alice said "They best thing about being siblings is that you two have your own unique ways. But you both get it done."

"Like you and Daryl?" Mica smiled

"You're not like Daryl." Lizzy said

Chris and Sophia glared at her for that comment.

"Why not?" Mica asked

"Because you're still here. And Daryl isn't." Lizzy said calmly

"Why don't shut up, you don't know that?" Chris snapped

"Chris enough. And that's enough out of you Lizzy, understand. I don't want to hear that kind of talk." Alice scolded

Lizzy just looked at her with no emotion and Alice didn't like it. She knew there was something off about this girl but didn't know what. So she made mental note to tell the others to keep an eye on her.

Suddenly a woman screaming echoed through the woods and Alice went with Jesse and Gabriel to see who it was. Eileen had the kids to form a circle and took out their weapons in case Walkers headed their way. Since Sophia had her bow and arrow Judith was giving to Lizzy. Judith started to cry again and without Eileen knowing Lizzy placed her hand over the babies' mouth and nose. She held no emotion as she did this as she just wanted the baby to be quiet. Chris noticed the muffled noise Judith was making and looked over at Lizzy. He saw what she was doing and quickly handed D.J to Mica pulled Judith out of Lizzy arms.

"What the fuck do you think doing you fucking psychopath?!" He yelled

"Christopher." Eileen said shocked

"You could have killed her!" Chris yelled

Alice, Jesse and Gabriel came back and was wondering what just happened.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked

"She was covering Judith's face so she couldn't breathe." Chris said

"I did not." Lizzy lied

"You did to!" Chris yelled

"Hey! Enough!" Alice said to them and looked at Eileen.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't see anything." Eileen said

"Mom, I wouldn't lie about this." Chris said "I told you she was crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Lizzy argued

"You think Walkers are actually people. You give them names. And you feed them rats." Chris glared "Only a crazy person will do that."

"Chris, I said enough." Alice said calmly "Jesse, take everyone to the tracks and wait for us there. I need to talk to Lizzy alone for a minute."

Jesse nodded and gestured for everyone to follow him. Mica was the last one to leave and looked at her sister with a worry look.

"Please don't be too harsh on her, she just…different." Mica said and left with the others.

Lizzy looked at the ground and tried to hold her tears.

"Lizzy, as a vampire you should know that I can always tell when someone is lying or telling the truth. When Chris told me what happened he wasn't lying. What happened?" Alice asked calmly

"I just…wanted her to quiet." Lizzy muttered

"And by doing so you thought suffocating Judith was the best option?" Alice asked

"She would have come back. You guys just…just don't understand." Lizzy said

"No Lizzy it's you that still don't understand what they are. Give me your knives." Alice said

"What? No. How will I be able to help?" Lizzy asked

"After what you just did Lizzy I can't trust you with a weapon. The hellhounds will be watching your every move now. I don't want to kill you Lizzy. I could never harm a child. But if you do something like that again I will have no choice. The prison may be gone but our laws still stand. Now hand them over." Alice said

Lizzy didn't as she looked at the ground.

"Lizzy, don't make me take them from you." Alice glared

That glare scared the little girl a little and gave Alice her knives. Once she knew Lizzy gave her every single knife she had they went to the tracks where the others were waiting for them. The man that Alice, Jesse and Gabriel save told them about a place that safe. Said to stay on the tracks and that's where they'll find it. Lizzie didn't talk to anyone but held her sisters hands. The kids walked ahead of the tracks while the grownups stood back and talked.

"She seriously tried to suffocate her?" Eileen asked in a whisper

"Yes. She knew what she was doing and she had no ounce of remorse for what she did." Alice said

"Damn." Gabriel sighed "Those are a sign of a psychopath or a sociopath. My cousins' kid was the same way. Ended up killing his three year old brother because he didn't want him to bother him anymore."

"So what do we do?" Jesse asked "We can't keep her around the little ones or her sister."

"The hellhounds will be watching her. I took her knives away but we still need to keep an eye on her. Don't leave her alone with anyone." Alice said

"Should we tell the kids?" Eileen asked

"Something tells me that they already know." Jesse said

He saw how the older ones and Chris were gripping their weapons and how they were giving glances at Lizzie. Like they were waiting for her to snap and they'll be at the ready. The girls stop when they notice a sign.

"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive." Mica read

The others looked at the map and the place was called Terminus.

"What do you think?" Lizzy asked

"Don't know, but if these signs are everywhere near the tracks the others might see it too." Alice said

"The guy did say they were all over it is possible." Jesse said

"Okay, let's go." Alice said

.

.

.

Glenn, Lilly, Tara and Meghan…

When Glenn woke from the half broken bridge of the prison Walkers from the bottom tried to reach him. He was able to get himself up and hurry to Cell block C to see if Maggie was there. Sadly no, but in the cells he found Lilly, Tara and Meghan hiding in one of the cells. They told him what happened and that they saw Maggie got with the others. So after finding some riot gear he and Tara put them on.

"Lil, you'll need to put some on too." Tara said as she put some padding on Meghan.

"That won't be nesscerary." Lilly said

"What? Why?" Tara asked

Lilly hesitated but showed the bite mark Lucian gave her. Tara's eye widen in fear and sadness.

"It's not a Walkers bite. It's Lucian's. I asked him to." Lilly said

"When?" Tara asked

"Last night." Lilly said "I told him that I wanted to be with him and that I wanted to be strong like him. Strong enough to protect Meghan and you."

"Lucian's gone. Will you be able to control it?" Tara asked

"Control what? What's that bite mark?" Glenn asked

"A werewolf's bite mark." Lilly said

He wasn't that surprise since he's been around vampires and zombies. The fact that werewolf's exist was no surprise. Lilly picked up her daughter in one arm and let her black claw like nails grew.

"Let's get out of here." She growled

Glenn kicked the door open the fire bottle at one of the broke down cars. Once it catches on fire some of the Walkers walked towards it. That's when they made a run for it. Glenn and Tara shot a few that was close by and Lilly used her claws smashed the Walkers heads off. Glenn stopped for a minute when he saw the dead body of Amy. He felt sorry for the young girl but continued on. They were able to escape and made it to the highway. As they walked down the highway more Walkers appeared and they killed them. But Glenn was still too weak that he used too much of his energy on them and passed out. Lilly and Tara was about to help him up until an army truck stopped right in front of them. Tara quickly took Glenn's gun and stood in front of her sister and niece. Lilly had to hold herself from attacking since she didn't know if these people were with those that attacked them. After talking with them they weren't. The man name Abraham wanted them join them so he helped pick up Glenn and placed him on the bunk of the truck and told the girls to sit in the back. It was hours until Glenn finally woke up and had to almost break the guys' window to make them stop. The girls didn't blame him since they did too wanted to find Lucian and everyone else. When Abraham stopped the car the four grabbed their stuff and got off the truck.

"Where the hell are you going?" Abraham asked with a commanding tone "Where the hell is he going? I don't know what your friends told you about the special nature of the mission we're on, but this shit is time-sensitive and we're already way behind schedule. So I need you to turn your ass around and get back in the truck."

"I gotto go." Glenn said

"It seems like neither of you guys have been paying close enough attention to the hell on earth we've been living in. So let me tell you how to best avoid winding up just another dead-alive prick." Abraham said "You find some strong, like-minded comrades and you stay stuck together like wet on water. We need people. The more the better. We need each other, partner. Even with all that gear on your shoulder, you won't last a night. Not by yourself."

"We'll take our chances." Glenn said

"Our group is still out there and we need to find them." Lilly glared

She did not like how this guy was ordering them around. Her inner beast was telling her that he wasn't her alpha and that's who she'll only listen to. They tried to leave but the man wouldn't let them and it was getting on both Glenn and Lilly's nerves. It wasn't until he crossed the line and told them that Glenn's wife and their friends were dead already. Before Glenn could hit him Lilly already beat him to it and the punch knocked him down. Abraham looked at her surprise as he wasn't expecting that and sip out blood.

"Asshole." She muttered

They were about to leave again but Walkers came out from the woods and the corn field. Eugene got a little scared and got one Abraham's guns and started shooting. He was not a great shot and ended up shooting the trucks gas. Glenn, Tara, Abraham and Rosita helped kill them while Lilly stayed behind to keep Meghan safe. When the Walkers were dead Abraham went under the truck to try and fix what Eugene shot at but couldn't.

"We were running a convoy in one of these. Coming up a dune, there's this camel, looks like it's about to puke. Probably because shitbird's packed about four pounds of C-4 up its ass. We were within 20 feet of the blast that sent that animal's hump half a klick into the desert. And drove home. So you tell me how in the holy hell did you possibly kill this truck?" Abraham said as he got out from underneath the truck

"A fully amped-up state and an ignorance of rapid-firing weapons." Eugene shrugged

As this was going on Rosita noticed a photo on the ground and saw the woman in the picture.

"Is this yours?" She asked Glenn

He saw it and put it back in his pocket.

"Sorry about your ride. Hope you guys make it to Washington." He said as he gave Abraham his gun and left.

Lilly held on to Meghan and followed him without giving the three new people a glance. Tara gave back Rosita her gun followed after her sister. Seeing that they had no ride now Rosita decided to followed them to.

"What the hell else are we gonna do?" She sighed

"Go to Washington. Fix the whole damn world!" Abraham said

He was stumped that she went with them. Then Eugene agreed to go with them too; saying that it was safer. With him being out numbered Abraham and Eugene grabbed their stuff and followed.

.

.

.

Rick, Carl, Michonne…

Rick and Carl were able to get out of the prison but they were at lost when they thought that they lost Judith. They continued walking down a path in silent. Carl was mostly mad at his dad for what happened to Judith but didn't know how to tell him. They found a dinner and were able to find some food. There was only one Walker but Rick was able to kill it easily. When they continued on they were able to find a house to stay and for the night. They made sure it was empty and secured. During the night they talked things out. It wasn't until later that Michonne found them and they were happy see a familiar face. They stayed another day as Rick went out to feed so Michonne and Carl went out to find supplies in the other houses. When he came back he smelled other humans entering the house. He listened to their conversation and one of the men killed one of their own. When he smelled the scent of blood he couldn't hold it in anymore. The animal blood that he had didn't fill him. With great speed killed them all. He drank from three and filled water bottles with the rest of the groups' blood before smashing their heads. After drinking their blood Rick didn't feel sorry at all for he had done. He had seen what they did to others through their blood and was glad that he killed them. Once he was done he grabbed their things and left to find Michonne and his son. They were on the other side of the street when they saw him.

"What happened?" Carl asked

"Don't ask." Rick said and handed them their stuff. "Let's get going."

They were walking a few miles from the house when decided to take the tracks.

"Crazy Cheese?" Carl asked Michonne

Michonne smiled but shook her head. Suddenly they heard barking coming from the woods. Minutes later a Rottweiler came running towards them.

"It's Gambit." Carl smiled

When the hellhound was near them he pretty much pounced on Rick to the ground and started licking him.

"Ugh…off…down boy…down." Rick groaned

Carl and Michonne started to laugh until Gambit got off of Rick and pounced on Carl and licked him too. This got Carl to laugh more.

"Okay…okay…I missed you too boy." Carl laughed

Michonne helped Rick and chuckled as he tried to wipe off the dogs saliva.

"Every time these hellhounds see me." Rick muttered

"Your kind are pretty much their masters. They're just being loving companions." She smirked

"You think this is funny, then here." Rick smiled and tried to throw the saliva at her.

Luckily she was quick and was able to dodge it. She playfully glared at him and just smirked before saving his son from the licking dog.

"Alright boy, show me." Rick order

In his mind Gambit showed Rick that Alice, Eileen, Jesse, Gabriel and the kids were alive. He nearly cried when he saw that Judith was with them. Then Gambit linked minds with Lucifer and showed them where they were going.

"Some of them are alive. Alice was able to save some." Rick said and looked at Carl. "Even Judith."

Carl smiled at the sound of his sister alive.

"Where are they?" Michonne asked

Rick looked at the cart that was next to them and saw the sign. It was the same place Alice was going.

"Terminus."

.

.

.

Daryl, Angelina, Beth and Hershel…

Daryl and Angelina were able to get out of the prison with Beth and Hershel. They got as far away as they could but they weren't lucky that much since a heard of Walkers keep appearing. Even with Angelina a heard was hard to control just by herself. When night came they hid Beth and Hershel in the trunk of broken car while she and Daryl stayed in the tree next to it. With her around she was able to block his scent from them. It was a long night but the heard passed. They helped the two out of the trunk, grabbed a few things from broken car and kept on walking in the woods. No one talked as they were still shocked from what happened. Especially Daryl since he just lost his sister and nephews again. It wasn't until Beth said that they should be looking for the others. Saying some might have escape. Hershel was on broad and as well was Angelina. After a few convincing words from Hershel and Angelina, Daryl went with them too.

They ended up at a golf course to a country club and hid there for a while when a pack of Walkers saw them. Inside the place they found dead bodies and Walker hanged. They grabbed some flashlights and others stuff they could use from different rooms. When they were done with the place they were able to get out without being seen.

Later on they found a house and Daryl was familiar with it as it look his childhood house. He went to the shed and found a box filled with jars.

"What is this?" Angelina asked

"Moonshine." He said

"Good, I think we could all use a drink." She said

They went inside the house and check the place out before settling down and have a drink. It took some convincing Hershel in letting Beth drink since she's still underage and wasn't sure how old the moonshine was. But he was able to cave in and let her drink but not too much. After Daryl boarded up the windows so the Walkers don't see them Beth wanted to play a game "Never have I ever." It went well until Beth said something that was sensitive to Daryl.

"Never have I ever…been in jail." Beth said "I mean, as a prisoner."

Daryl tensed and narrowed his eyes at her as she was looking at him when she said that.

"Is that what you think of me?" He asked

"Daryl…" Angelina warned him

"I didn't mean anything serious. I just thought, you know, like the drunk tank." Beth said not knowing she was digging a deeper gravy for her. "Even dad got locked up for that back in the day.

"Okay Beth I think you had enough." Hershel taking her drink away

"Wait, Prison Guard. Were you a prison guard before?" Beth continued

"No." Daryl said

"It's your turn." Beth shrugged

Daryl got up from his spot and grabbed his empty jar; saying he needed to take a piss. Angelina sighed in annoyance as she knew Daryl was going to be an asshole right now. She knew that he and his siblings didn't have the best childhood since they were known as redneck white trash to the outside world. That's why she and Daryl were close. She grew up in the ghetto of Los Angeles and everyone treated her different because of her family background. There expected her to either been part of the gang or a drug dealer. She had it rough and when she was human she had the scars to prove it.

Being an ass Daryl made some noise on purpose. Hershel and Beth told him to keep it down but he just ignored them.

"Just let him blow off some steam." Angelina said to Hershel

"Oh, wait. It's my turn, right? I've never…ah…never eaten frozen yogurt. Never had a pet pony. Never got nothing from Santa Claus. Never relied on anyone for protection before. Hell, I don't think I've ever relied on anyone for anything." Daryl said raising his voice more and more. "Never sung out in front of a big group out in public like everything was fun. Like everything was a big game. I sure as hell never cut my wrists looking for attention."

"Okay son that's enough." Hershel said

Before Daryl could reply the Walker outside was growling again and was trying to get inside.

"Sounds like our friend out there is trying to call all of his buddies." Daryl said; getting his crossbow

"Daryl outside now." Angelina order as she stood up

"You don't tell me what to do." Daryl glared

"That wasn't a requested. That was an order." She said and dragging him outside

She took out her knife stabbed the Walker before turning towards Daryl.

"You need to calm down." Angelina said

"Why do you fucking care how I act?!" Daryl yelled

"I do care! You know fucking why I care about you! And they care as well Daryl. She is drunk. She didn't mean it that way." Angelina said

"What do you want from me woman!" Daryl shouted

"Right now I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything." Angelina said "Cause that's what she thinks right now. She lost her family too back, Daryl and don't know if they're alive or not. And the way you've been acting lately kind of proves her point."

"You think I don't care?" Daryl asked

"Daryl I know you care. I don't need to read your mind to see that. You think you'll never see Alice or Chris or D.J again and that you blame Lucian for this." Angelina said

"If he didn't come to us none of this would have happen." Daryl glared

"You heard him Daryl they've been hunting around the area. It was only a matter of time until they found the prison." Angelina said and cupped his face. "Baby, there was nothing that we could have done."

"You don't know that." Daryl said as tear were forming in his eyes.

She sadly smiled up at him and gave his lips a peck before hugging him. He hesitated at first but hugged her back. They both brought down their tough exterior and cried of the weight that was on their shoulders.

Night had came and the two stayed outside while Beth and Hershel slept a little inside the house.

"Man, I can't remember the last time I drank that much." Angeline lightly laughed

"Drunk?" Daryl asked

"Are you kidding I drank hard shit than this when I was her age." She smirked "Just be lucky if I'm ever drunk I'm a happy drunk."

"I'm a dick when I'm drunk." He said

"No shit." She smirked "What about Alice? What kind of drunk was she?"

"She never drank much. Always thought that she had to be the peace keeper when Merle or I get drunk." Daryl said with a small smiled "She was the only one that could put us in our place even though she was our baby sister. She just had this way that no one understood. Leadership I guess."

"That would explain one of the reason Vlad fell for her." She smiled

"I admired her for that. Even with the asshole that she was with, she was still her own person." He said

"We'll find her Daryl. We'll find them all. We just…have to have a little faith." She said

Daryl nodded and took her hand into his.

"We should go inside." He said

"Actually I got a better idea." She smiled as held up his drink

They woke up Hershel and Beth and pour all the moonshine all over the place.

"Why are we doing this?" Beth asked

"Burning bad shit from your past isn't just for when you break up with your ex." Angelina said

She lit a match and gave it to Daryl. He fired up some money that he found at the country club and threw it inside the house. When the house started burning down they left without looking back.

.

.

 **A/N: I know it's seems like I'm cramming everything into one chapter but I never did this before. I kind of wanted to base it on my characters with the others so sorry if I left out Maggie's scenes. I hope its okay.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own**

Meggie, Bob, Sasha and Tyreese…

The last few days Meggie and the others have been walking in the woods non-stop. They had a little problem with some Walkers but they were lucky when a fog appeared. After it was clear they made a little camp for the night. Sasha had already believed that everyone was dead and wanted to look for a new place to call home. Meggie just wanted to look for Glenn and that's all. She knew that he was alive and after seeing the sign for Terminus she believed that's where he'll be. After hearing what Sasha wanted to do she took off on her own. The next morning Bob and Tyreese was able to convince Sasha to go after her knowing well that she was following the tracks to Terminus.

They did until they spotted a building that looked safe. Sasha wanted to stay but Bob wanted to catch up to Maggie. Tyreese didn't know what to do but he knew that he couldn't leave his sister behind. So Bob went off on his own while Sasha and Tyreese stayed and went inside the building. Sasha looked out in one of the window and was shocked to see Maggie lying down with two dead Walkers. She tried to open the window but it fell and that woke up Maggie and alerted other Walkers. So the two siblings hurried outside to help her out. There wasn't that much so they were able to take them down.

"Where's Bob?" Maggie asked

"Out looking for you." Tyreese said

"Why are you here?" Sasha asked

"I was looking for another Walker." Maggie said "Found more than I wanted. You know, I was lying there and I remembered I heard what you said back at camp. I heard you say you thought we should be in a town."

Sasha sighed in disappointment.

"What else did you hear me say." She asked

"That odds are Glenn is dead or captured." Maggie said "And we should stop. But you're wrong."

"So why are you here?" Sasha asked

"Cause I was waiting for you." Maggie said as she turned around to face them. "I'm not giving up. But I need both of your help. Cause I can't do it by myself. And even if I catch up to Bob, we can't do it alone. I thought that I couldn't ask you to risk your life. But I can. Cause I know what you both would be risking for. And it isn't just Glenn. I get that you're afraid, Sasha."

"I am." Sasha said "I am afraid."

"We can get there." Maggie said

"I know…" Sasha said

Tyreese smiled at his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then let's go find Bob." He said

They nodded in agreement and caught up to him. Nightwing appeared and Maggie saw the note on his collar. She took it off and read that Alice and the other are heading to Terminus too. She smiled as she knew that there was some hope.

.

.

.

Daryl, Angelina, Beth and Hershel…

The four were out in the woods as Daryl was teaching Beth how to track and use a crossbow. They were able to track a walker that was feeding off an animal that was in a trap. Beth went to kill it but she stepped in a hidden trap herself. When the walker heard her Angelina killed it off while Hershel and Daryl helped Beth out of the trap. She could move it but it was painful to walk on. As they continued on moving they came across a cemetery with a morgue house. They made a few noises to make sure it empty before entering the place and checked it out. It was clean so they knew someone was tending to it; along with the corpses that that were inside. They manage to find some ankle wrap for Beth and bagged some of the medical supply before heading the kitchen.

"Whoa." Beth said in awe as Daryl found a cabinet with some stuff in it.

"Peanut Butter and jelly, diet soda and pig's feet." Daryl said as he looked the stuff. "That's a white trash brunch right there."

"I'll say." Angelina snort

"After what we've been through they all sound good to me." Hershel said as he grabbed for the peanut butter.

Daryl looked the cans and saw how clean they were.

"Ain't a speck of dust on this." He said

"So?" Beth asked

"That means somebody just put them here." Hershel said

"So this is someone's stash." Angelina said "They could be still alive."

"All right, we'll take some of it and we'll leave the rest, all right?" Daryl suggested

They all nodded in agreement.

"But those pig's feet are mine." He said

"All yours, tough guy, all yours." Angelina chuckled

After their little snack Daryl and Angelina put up the alarms cans around the house and went back inside. The famer and daughter took the bed that was upstairs to sleep while the other two stayed downstairs to keep a look out. That night they were able to sleep peacefully. Then the next day everyone decided to stay a little longer for Beth foot to heal up. The only alarm they got was a false one when a stray dog tripped on it. They tried to bring it in but it got scared and ran off. Then at night Angelina had them leave when she sensed a pack of Walkers nearby. They were able to get out just in time but another danger happened. A car was passing by and grabbed Beth before taking off. Angelina took off running after them. She was able to catch them and jumped on the hood of the car. The car swirl on the road from the impact and Angelina grabbed one of the men from the passenger seat window and threw them out of the car. She did the same with the people in the back before she slid through the window and took out her gun; aimed it at the drivers head.

"Stop the fucking car or I'll blow your fucking brains out." She growled

The man did as he was told.

"Now get out of the car. Slowly." She said as her eyes glowed red.

The man got out and she mimicked his moves as she got out too with her gun still aimed at him.

"You alright, Beth?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beth said as she got out of the car

She then took out her other gun when the people she threw out where walking toward. Though she didn't have to worry since Daryl and Hershel were right behind them with their weapons aimed at them.

"Who fuck are you people?" Daryl asked

"We weren't going to hurt her." The driver said

"Like we're going to believe you." Angelina growled

She didn't like the looks of these people as she could smelled the blood of them. Not to mention she hasn't been able to feed in a while.

"Beth, go with Daryl and your Pops. Daryl, take them away from here." Angelina said

"Angelina…" Hershel said with caution

"I can smell the blood on them. Trust me these people have done bad things." Angelina said with a cold tone.

Seeing that her hunger was taking over Daryl took Beth and Hershel into the woods. It wasn't long till they heard their screams throughout the night. When the screaming stopped they waited there till sun rise for Angelina to find them. She did and she wasn't alone.

"That's Logan." Beth said when she saw the husky.

Angelina walked over towards them with a big smile.

"Alice and the others are alive." She said and petted the hellhound. "And he knows where to lead us."

.

.

.

Alice, Jesse, Eileen, Gabriel and the kids…

For the last few days Alice and the others have continued down the track. Lucifer, Midnight and the six 9 month's puppies were still keeping a look out for Lizzy.

"Did "Tom Sawyer" have a happy ending." Mica asked Alice and Eileen. "We never got to finish it."

"Well, Tom and Huck, they stop Joe and his partner and wind up getting all his gold." Eileen explained

"So they wind up rich?" Mica asked

"Mm-hmm." Eileen smiled "And the Widow Douglas adopts Huck."

"Like Alice adopted us?" Mica smiled

"Hey, I ain't no Widow. But in a way yes." Alice said

The kids laughed.

"And I'm Huck Finn." Mica smiled

"I don't know I think your more like Tom Sawyer." Sophia said

"If anyone here is Huck Finn, it's me." Chris said

"True that." Dwayne laughed

"Yeah, I think you're right Chris, you're way more like Huck Finn." Mica blushed

Sophia, Ian and Dwayne saw this and started teasing them.

"Mica and Chris sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" They sang

"Shut up." Chris glared

The adults couldn't help but laugh at carefreeness right now. It was felt nice to feel a little normal.

"Alright you three that's enough." Alice said trying hard not to smile

They continued on walking till they stop to refill their water bottles. Gabriel and Eileen stayed with Lizzy, Dwayne and Ian by the tracks. When Alice and the others came back they told them about the house that they found. They checked it and there was only one Walker that Mica was able to kill. After that they decide to stay for a while till they got enough supply to move on. Alice, Eileen and the kids were able to pick the pecans that were growing around the house. Jesse and Gabriel were able to fill enough for them. All was left was to bag a deer that roaming around.

The next day Alice was up and making some tea till she heard Lizzy laughing. She thought that she was playing with Mica so she looked outside and her eyes widen at what she saw. Lizzy was playing with child Walker that was chasing after her. Alice quickly grabbed her bow and quiver full with arrows and hurried outside.

"Lizzy, get out of the way!" She yelled

"No, no, no, no." Lizzy said

The Walker got closer to Lizzy and Ian ran out using his quick speed and pulled Lizzy away. Alice wasted no time and released her arrow.

"She was playing with me. She wanted a friend." Lizzy said as she started go insane again.

"She wanted to kill you." Alice glared

"I was gonna lead her away." Lizzy cried

"You could have died." Alice said annoyance

"It's the same thing! You killed her! You killed her! It's the same thing! What if I killed you! What if I killed you!" Lizzy cried as she screamed

Having enough of this Alice did the one thing she swore to never do to a child. She slapped her but not with her vampire strength.

"That enough! You hear me!" Alice said

The slap stung Lizzy and looked at Alice with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy, but you need to finally see that these things aren't alive. And you do not talk to adults like that, ever. Another outburst like that and I handle you like my Pa did to me and my brothers. I'll bend you over my knee and whip your behind with my belt till you can't sit anymore, do you understand me." Alice said

Lizzy nodded with tears in her eyes while still holding her cheek.

"Get in the house now." Alice order

Not needed to be told twice she hurried inside. Alice closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down. She swore that she would never hit a child like her father did but the girl was pushing her limits.

"I can't believe it. I swore if I ever had kids I would never lay a hand on them like my Pa did." Alice said as she and Gabriel where out hunting with Chris, Sophia and Mica.

"Hey, no one's blaming you. Back in my day if I ever yelled at my dad like that he would beat my behind with a backhand to the head." Gabriel said "It's called old school parenting."

"But I shouldn't have done that with her condition." She said as she adjusted D.J in her arms.

"Hey look, the fire is still going." Chris said as he pointed to the sky where they could see the dark smoke.

"It might be out by now." Gabriel said

"Nope. The smoke's black. If it was white, the fire wouldn't be burning anymore." Mica explained "I miss science class."

"Me too." Sophia smiled "Expect for when we had to do stuff like cut up planaria worms."

"That's sounds cool." Chris said

"That's because you're a boy." Sophia said while ruffling his hair

"Hey." He swatted her hand away

Then he stopped when he heard something. They looked at where he was looking at and saw a buck. Sophia notched her bow and Chris aimed the shot gun that he had. They both shot fire and brought the buck down. Alice and Gabriel smiled at them and went to take it back to the house.

When they brought it back Alice had given D.J to Sophia so she could skinned the deer. Chris, Dwayne and Ian had helped her with the meat. Eileen had taken Kimmy and Judith inside for their nap and Gabriel and Jesse went to get more water. Alice was wondering were Mica and Lizzy were at till she heard them screaming. After telling the kids to go inside she and Eileen hurried over to the fence and saw the girls running away from Walkers that were burned up. Not wanting to waste their bullets and arrows Alice used her speed and crushed their heads with her hands.

The next day Chris was out checking the rotten traps when he saw Mica playing with her doll while watching Judith with two of the 9 month puppies that Sophia named Dolly and Hazel. He thought Lizzy was with them but didn't see her anywhere. He didn't trust that girl and knew that she was going to snap again soon. The puppies stood up as they growled when they smelled danger nearby. Chris heard them and saw Lizzy with a knife. She headed towards Mica and Chris sprinted after her. He tackled her to the ground and tried to get the knife away from her.

"Mica, get Judith and get out of here!" He yelled as he managed to get the knife and threw it far away.

Mica quickly picked up the baby went to get Alice.

"No!" Lizzy screamed

She pushed him off her and went to get the knife but Hazel stood in front of her and snarled.

"What's going on here?"

Alice came with Jesse, Sophia and Mica behind her. She saw the knife that was on the ground and looked at Lizzy.

"I just wanted to show you all. She would have come back." Lizzy said

That night no one talked. The only thing that could be heard was Mica crying. If Chris wasn't there in time to stop Lizzy she would have killed Mica with no guilt. Alice had no choice but put her to rest.

"You had no choice, Alice. Who knows who would be next if we let her continue like that?" Eileen said

She knew Alice had felt so much guilt for having to kill Lizzy. Jesse and Gabriel would have done but Alice felt that it was her duty as the leader to end her life.

"I know. It just…I feel like I'm becoming colder without Vlad around." Alice said

"No, it's just your motherly instincts and the instincts of a leader. You knew the group and your children were in danger. You would do everything in your power to keep them safe; even if it means to kill." Eileen said

Alice nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow we leave. I believe that we've spend enough time here." Alice said

The next morning as the sun raised everyone packed up their bags and supplies and headed back to the tracks.

.

.

.

Glenn, Lilly, Tara and Meghan…

Ever since Glenn found the sign that Maggie had left him they have been walking non-stop. He and Lilly were normally up in front of everyone. As the days have gone by her wolf side was getting stronger. She was just glad that there hasn't been a full moon yet she didn't how she would be able to deal with that. Though her temper has gotten worst when Abraham keeps trying to talk her and her sister to go with them to Washington. Thanks to her sense of smell she knew Eugene was lying the whole time.

They had stop for while next to some tower that was near the tracks. Glenn wanted to keep on going but even Lilly knew that they had to rest for a little bit. That was until they heard a Walker snarling up at the tower and it fell down. Abraham went to went protect Eugene which ended up them pushing Tara down and sprang her leg. If Lilly wasn't holding Meghan right now she might have killed them both.

After taking care of Tara's leg and giving Eugene Glenn's riot gear they had continued on walking. They came up to a dark tunnel where Maggie had left another sign for them. Glenn wanted to go in but Lilly's wolf instincts sensed danger as she could hear a lot of Walkers inside. Abraham heard them too and told him that this were they part ways. He asked Lilly and Tara one last time to join them since they had Meghan with them but they couldn't and went with Glenn. They walked deep into the tunnels till they reached a pile of dirt that collapse on some Walkers. Glenn and Lilly killed them as they got through and started climbing up a little till they saw more Walkers on the other side. So they made up a plan. They use the flashlight and a dead corpse to distract the Walkers while they all tried to sneak away on the other side. It was working well till Tara got her leg caught in the dirt and that caught the Walkers attention. Glenn and Lilly were ready to fight to the death until headlights were shown and guns started shooting at the Walkers. When the shooting stop they looked up and saw Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene along with Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, Bob and Nightwing.

"Did you see what happen with Lucian?" Lilly asked

They were all sitting by a fire that they made in the tunnel. Abraham had told Maggie and the others that Eugene knew how the outbreak happened and knew how to fix it. Lilly had to stop herself from rolling her eyes; knowing Abraham mentioned it.

"I'm sorry Lilly we didn't see what happen." Sasha said

"I'm downright tickled y'all found some of your group. Should spend the rest of the night celebrating. Because tomorrow there's absolutely no reason why the 12 of us don't stuff ourselves in that van and head up to Washington." Abraham gave a speech

"He's right." Tara said

Lilly looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Lilly but I'm going." Tara said

"No, he's wrong." Eugene said

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"We're 55% of the way from Houston to Washington. Up until now, we've had an armored military vehicle for transport and we lost eight people." Eugene explained

"That wasn't our fault." Rosita said

"They're gone." Abraham said with a stern tone.

"I can't imagine we'd have better luck with that grocery grabber we picked up." Eugene said "We're a day's walk from Terminus. Who knows what they got there?"

"Look, it couldn't hurt to check. Load up some supplies." Rosita suggested "Maybe ever recruit some of them to come with us."

"I'll go with you guys, but after." Sasha said "Alice had sent the dogs out saying that they heading there. If the others had got the message they'll be there too.

"Same here." Tyreese said

"Me, too." Bob said "On both counts."

"He tells me I'm wrong I listen." Abraham said "Tomorrow we go to the end of the line. Then Washington."

They slept the night in the tunnels till morning. When they made it to Terminus the next day Lilly's wolf side was telling her that they were in danger. Even Nightwing was tenses and started to growl. Something was not right.

.

.

.

Rick, Carl, and Michonne…

They were closed to the others. Rick could almost sense Angelina close by along with Daryl, Hershel and Beth. He could almost smell Alice but she was maybe a few miles away. They had stop and made camp for the night near a broken down car. Carl slept inside with Gambit while Rick and Michonne stayed up and watched.

"That was a small rabbit." Rick commented on the meal that they had

"It was something." Michonne said "Got to hand it to the thing. It traveled well."

"Have you noticed that's all we talk about anymore?" Rick chuckled "Food. I forgot what this feels like."

"Me, too." She said "I hope we're able to forget again soon. Have you been able to contact with any of them?"

"Angelina is the only one that's close by. Alice she's still too far away to hear anything. Vlad and Morgan, nothing." Rick said "But Alice knows that their still alive and I believe that too."

"You said that Alice seem a little wary about this place." She said

"She thinks it's a little off. With all these signs they could lead anyone to them; good or worst. Hell, even those army men. She just wants us to be cautions." He said

A noise was heard and that got them alerted till Rick saw who it was.

"I thought I smell you guys out here."

Angelina came out of the shadows with Logan and Daryl, Hershel and Beth came out. Rick smiled and quickly hugged them along with Michonne.

"So we're the first to caught up with you." Hershel said

"Yeah." Rick said

"I smelled Glenn and Maggie up ahead along with Sasha, Tyreese and Bob and some others. They might be there now." Angelina said

"Then tomorrow morning we'll head on up and check the place out." Rick said "Alice wants us to be caution and for us not to let our guard down."

The next morning they left and saw one of the signs. Seeing that they were very close Rick had them go in the woods and scout it out first. They came to a fence and saw the place but it looked empty.

"We all spread out, watch for a while, see what we see, and get ready." Rick said "We all stay close."

They all nodded in agreement and did as he ordered. They waited and watched for a while till they had enough. Rick had placed their guns and ammos in a bag and buried it just in case things go bad. He and Angelina had smelled the blood that was surrounded place and didn't like it. But they also smell a few of their own in the place. So they decided to go in and find them. They made it inside and found the Terminus people working on something and a woman broadcasting to head to Terminus. That was until they were spotted.

"Well, I bet Albert is on perimeter watch." One guy said "You here to rob us?"

Rick looked at this guy and smelled no fear off him. He seemed relaxed. Too relaxed; especially since they broke in the place.

"No." Rick said "We wanted to see you before you saw us."

"Make sense. Usually we do this where the tracks meet. Ahem. Welcome to Terminus." The guy smiled "I'm Gareth. Looks like you've been on the road for a good bit."

"We have. Rick. That's Carl, Daryl, Michonne, Angelina, Hershel and Beth." Rick introduced everyone. "And our dogs; Gambit and Logan."

Gareth wavy at them in a friendly manner but they didn't smile one bit.

"You're nervous. I get it. We were all the same way." Gareth said "We came here for sanctuary. That's what you're here for?"

"Yes." Rick said

"Good. You found it. Hey, Alex." Gareth said and called someone. "This isn't as pretty as the front. We got nothing to hide but the welcome wagon is a whole lot nicer. Alex will take you, aske you a few questions. Uh, but first, we need to see everyone's weapons. If you could just lay them down in front of you."

They looked at each other and Rick was the first to put his gun down. Not that he needed it. He was his own weapon. After they were patted down the guy Alex gave them back their weapons and showed them to the front. A woman was BBQ some meat and Rick looked around as he noticed that some of the citizens have some of their peoples stuff. Then the biggest clue was the silver watch that Hershel gave to Glenn in Alex's pocket. Rick slammed to plates down and grabbed the guy by the neck. Everyone armed up.

"Where the hell did you get this watch?" Rick growled

"You want answer? You want anything else?" Alex coughed "You get 'em when you put me down along with their guns."

"I already saw your man on the roof with a sniper rifle." Rick glared and turned him around so the he was in front of the sniper. "No matter how good his aim is it won't kill me. Where'd you get the watch?"

Alex went on lying that he found it off a dead guy and then Gareth showed up and lied how they found the other stuff. Then the shooting started. Rick and Angelina really wanted to let out their vampire side but they had to find the others first before teleporting everyone out of there. It came to a point where they were surrounded and had to dropped their weapons. One by one they were told to head inside the box cart or else they would kill Carl. When they went inside Carl joined them afterward and the Terminus people shut the door. Rick looked to the other side of the cart when he smelled a few familiar senses. Someone walked forward and they saw that it was Glenn.

"Rick?" He asked

Then Maggie showed up and ran over to her father and sister. Sasha, Tyreese, Bob, Lilly, Tara and Meghan showed up.

"You're here." Rick smiled "You're here."

Then his eyes narrowed when he saw Abraham, Rosita and Eugene.

"They're our friends." Lilly said "They helped save us."

"Yeah. Now they're friends of ours." Daryl said

"For however long that'll be." Abraham said

"No. They're gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out." Rick glared as he walked over to the door.

"Find out what?" Abraham asked

Rick looked at Angelina and Lilly and they nodded in agreement. They weren't gonna hide it anymore. Now was the time to protect their people. Rick looked back at him with his eyes glowing red.

"They're fucking with the wrong people."


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: I thought this song would be good for this scene. Also, since I have Gabriel in the story and that the Priest name is Gabriel too I thought their would confusing so I'm just gonna call the priest guy Priest Gabriel or just priest.**

When they were close Alice heard Rick's and Angelina's had gone through in their thoughts. She growled as she knew the place sounded too good to be true. After ditching the railroads and went through the woods they found one of their men that was gonna launched a firecracker next to a shed. He was talking to someone about a woman with a sword and kid with a large hat. Knowing that he was talking about their own people Gabriel grabbed him behind and they took to the shed. He tried telling them that Terminus was a safe place and that they were good people but Alice and Ian knew he was lying. Having enough of his talking Alice just knocked him out and went to check the place for any weak spots. From the looks of it they were heavy on gun power. She could easily get them out but what the rats and the crows told her these people don't deserve to live.

"Cannibals?" Eileen gasped

"Yeah. I can get in but can't take them out alone. I'm gonna need your help. But with their guns I don't want to lose any more of our people." Alice said "It's your choice."

Gabriel and Jesse looked at each other and nodded.

"We know the risk and if its to save them we'll take it." Jesse said

Alice nodded and looked at Eileen.

"Eileen, you can stay here with Kimmy, Judith and D.J if you want." Alice said

Eileen nodded yes as she wasn't ready to leave her daughter alone.

"Sophia, Ian, Dwayne, and Chris; I believe it's time to prove yourselves." Alice said "Mica, you're still a little rusty so I want you to stay with Eileen and the babies. The puppies will be here to protect you guys."

Mica nodded.

"Jesse, Gabriel you guys are gonna distract them from the front. Bring a lot of attention." Alice said before passing a cup with her blood in it to them. "From what I saw they took their weapons and stuff and stored them somewhere else. If I had to guess it's their trophies. Chris and I will go with Lucifer to get them back." Then she turned to the teens. "You three are gonna go with Midnight and free Rick and the others. When you do bring; them back here. Got it?"

"Got it." They all said

Jesse looked at the man that captured car and an idea popped in his head.

"I got a brilliant way to distract them." Jesse smirked

When Jesse and Gabriel were turned they took the mans' car with the guy in the trunk and headed off in the middle of the road. Gabriel was in the driving seat honking the horn to attract the Walkers. They knew that they were far from them so they waited. When they finally saw them Jesse got out of the passenger seat and opened the trunk.

"You don't have to this…" The guy said

"Quiet your whinnying. We already know your lying and what you guys do." Jesse said as he chained the guys hands attach the chain to the trunk. "Besides, if I was you right now I would worry about them."

He nudged his head to the woods and the guy saw the Walkers.

"What are you guys gonna do?" The guy asked

"We need live bite, since they can't smell us anymore." Jesse smiled and hopped on top of the car. "COME ON GUYS FREE MEAL! COME ONE, WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE. NICE AND FREASH MEAT! COME IN GET!"

Gabriel laughed as he started driving the car. The guy started running when car moved and screaming for them let him in. As they kept going more and more Walkers appeared. Alice watched from afar and couldn't stop herself from laughing. Seeing that the guy and horn wasn't loud enough Jesse handed Gabriel a CD for them to play.

"Play tracked 2 buddy." Jesse smirked as he watched the guy running from the hoard.

Gabriel placed the CD in the radio and turned it up loud. The moment he heard the guitar playing he couldn't help but smirk and sped up a little.

' **Living easy, living free**

 **Asking nothing, leave me be**

 **Taking everything in my stride**

 **Don't need reason, don't need rhyme'**

"Are you fucking crazy?! What the hell is the matter with you people?!" The guy screamed

' **Ani't nothing I would rather do**

 **Going down, party time**

 **My friends are gonna be there too'**

"COME ON EVERYONE SING IT WITH ME!" Jesse shouted and he air guitar with his rifle

" **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell'**

The music seemed to help as more Walkers kept appearing and followed after them.

' **No stop signs, speed limit**

 **Nobody's gonna slow me down**

 **Like a wheel, gonna spin it**

 **Nobody gonna mess me around**

 **Hey Satan, paid my dues**

 **Playing in a rocking band**

 **Hey mama, look at me**

 **I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!'**

They made it to the gates the Terminus people started shooting at them till they saw the huge hoard behind them. When they were getting closer they started run away. Gabriel sped up some more and now they were just dragging the guy.

" **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **Highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell'**

They rammed the front gate down and Jesse started firing as Gabriel kept driving.

" **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to hell**

 **I'm on the highway to hell**

 **On the highway to…**

 **Highway to hell**

 **(I'm on the highway to hell)**

 **Highway to hell**

 **(Highway to hell)**

 **Highway to hell**

 **(I'm on)**

 **Highway to hell**

 **And I'm going down**

 **All the way…**

 **I'm on the highway to hell!"**

.

.

.

"I think that's the signal." Ian said grabbed ahold of Dwayne and Sophia. "Take a breath you guys."

Within seconds they appeared in front of the box carts. If it wasn't for the smell of the hellhounds and werewolf he wouldn't have found them that fast. He opened the door saw that they halted from attacking them.

"Someone here order a rescue?" Sophia smirked

Dwayne tossed them the bag that found in the woods.

"We brought your stuff. Come on let's get going. Jesse and Gab brought a lot of distraction for this people." He said

They heard the firing and moaning and knew what they were talking about. So they grabbed the weapons that were in the bag and fought their way out of there.

.

.

.

Alice was able to make it in with Chris and Lucifer and went to find their weapon. It wasn't long till they found the room. They found Michonne's sword and Daryl's crossbow. Alice even found Rick's watch. They placed them in the bag; along with some others weapons and clothes that they found. Once they were done they left. As they searched the place they came across a room that looked like some kind cult gathering. They were about to leave till she and Lucifer sense someone inside with them and heard a click of a gun.

"Drop your weapons and turn around." A woman said "I want to see your faces. Now!"

Before the woman could see Chris quickly took one of his darts out threw it at the ladies hand. The woman screamed from the pain and dropped the gun. She tried to reach for it but Lucifer quickly turned into his hellhound form and ponce on her. His large paw made her stay in one place and he snarled down at her. Alice walked over to the woman and the lady sighed.

"The signs…they were real. It was a sanctuary." The woman cried "People came and took this place."

"If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you it won't happen." Alice said with coldness

"And they raped and they killed and they laughed over weeks." The woman went on. "But we got out and we fought and we got it back. And we heard the message! You're the butcher…or you're the cattle. Now kill me." Then she laughed. "You two could've been one of us. You could have listened to what the world is telling you."

"You lead people here and you take what they have and you kill them? Even the children?" Alice said "Is that what this place is?"

"No. Not at first. It's what it had to be." The woman said "And we're still here."

We had a place. We took people in and we made sure they aren't lost like you people or those that took yours before. We made them strong but we never just kill. We're nothing alike." Alice said and took Chris's hand. "Like husband had taught us, those that lost their humanity don't deserve to live. Lucifer."

The Hellhound pressed his other paw on the woman's leg and crushed it. The woman cried from the pain the Lucifer got off of her before turning back to normal. Alice picked Chris up and opened the door; letting a few Walkers in. The woman screamed as the Walker started eating her and they left. They were able to find Gabriel and Jesse who was having a fun time fighting both living and dead and told them to head back. She already sensed the kids already got Rick and the others out of the place so they didn't have to stay. The Walkers would deal with the rest. They made it to the woods and headed to the shed where everyone was. Alice smiled as she saw Rick and Carl hugging Judith and Daryl holding D.J. Then Daryl looked over towards them and quickly hugged both Alice and Chris.

"I thought I lost you two again." He whispered

"Never in a million year, Daryl." She smiled

She looked over his shoulder and Rick waking over towards them with a smile.

"Sophia said this was your idea." Rick said

"Yeah, I had to think…what Vlad would have done. " Alice said

"He would've of been proud of you." Rick smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping her safe."

"We should get going." Alice said after she was done hugging him. "We can't stay here any longer."

"Agreed." Rick said

After giving everyone the weapons that she brought they grabbed their things and started leaving with Alice in the lead. Rick had stayed behind with Gambit a little when he saw the sign and went to fix it. He smudged over it with mud and just left Sanctuary before writing No over it.

No

Sanctuary

With that done he whipped his hands clean and followed the rest.

.

.

.

The group had continued on walking for three days as they wanted to get as far away from Terminus as possible. Now that the group was back it felt like old times now. Alice, who was holding D.J, was up front with Rick, Lucifer and Midnight. Michonne, Eileen (who was holding Kimmy), Carl (who was holding Judith in his arms), Chris and Mica were walking behind them. Daryl and Angelina were behind them as they stood side by side and behind them were Maggie, Glenn, Beth and Hershel. Sasha, Bob, Tyreese followed behind them with Sophia, Ian and Dwayne. Lilly, Tara and Meghan with Eugene who linger speak to them or the teens. Abraham, Rosita, Jesse and Gabriel were behind the group with Logan, Gambit and Nightwing. The two had drank blood from the Terminus people so it was too late for them but Alice, Rick and Angelina were able to help them control their vampire side. So they took the back to be the look out.

Alice had accepted the new arrivals in their family and vice versa. After seeing that Alice, Rick, Angelina, Jesse, Gabriel and Lilly mean no harm they were meaning to accept them. So far there wasn't an issue. The only debate they had was the location. Abraham told them about Eugene and his cure so he had asked Alice and Rick to go with them. They both had looked at Eugene and could smell the lie and guilt that was licking inside him. They knew it was a lie but didn't know how to tell them.

They had stopped for the night and moved on in the morning. Daryl and Chris had left to find food and checking to see any sign of someone watching them last night. They've all sensed it but couldn't find them. The two Dixon managed to find some squirrels and two rabbits. Daryl patted Chris back in pride as he was the one that caught the rabbits with his new combat bow that found in Terminus. Alice couldn't be any more proud for her little boy.

"Anything?" Rick asked Daryl after they returned.

"No tracks. No nothin', should have taken dogs to sniff out the scent." Daryl said

"So whatever you guys heard last night?" Rick asked Alice

"It's more of what we felt." Alice told them.

Rick nodded before turning to the others and told them to keep close. The group continued on walking as Sash and Bob were playing their usual game.

"Wet socks." Sasha challenged

"Cool feet." Bob countered

"Mosquito bites." She tried again

"Itching reminds you that you're alive." Bob said with a shrugged

"Danger around every corner." She tried again

"Never a dull moment." Bob simply said

Ian and Dwayne laughed at his comment.

"The hot sun beating down on you." Sasha said with confident

"Come, on, a glorious tan." Bob snort

"No privacy." She challenged

"Captive audience." Bob smiled and kissed her.

"He's right. It's like watching free porn back here." Jesse joked

That everyone laughing, expect for Alice, Lilly and Eileen when Mica, Meghan and Chris asked what porn was.

"Jesse, remember that there are kids present. Watch what you say. That goes for you too Abraham." Alice glared before continued on walking.

"Sorry warden." Jesse apologized

They continued on walking till someone was calling out for help. Alice halted the group as the screaming continued. She looked where the sound was coming from and saw a man that was surrounded by the four Walkers. Carl, Ian, Sophia, Dwayne and Chris quickly ran to help the guy. The adult followed after them to make sure they don't do something stupid. When they reached the area they found a priest on top of a giant rock surrounded by the dead. One grabbed ahold of the priest ankle and tried to drag him down. Carl quickly shot the Walker that grabbed him by the foot. Dwayne grabbed his staff and bashed one in the head with it. Sophia and Chris shot the last two with their arrows. Alice and the others looked around saw that it was clear. The priest slid off the rock and looked like he was going to be sick. Which he did. Everyone had to look away from the scene. It was clear that this guy wasn't use to this like they were.

"I'm Gabriel." He introduced himself

"Whoa, Gabriel meet Gabriel." Jesse joked as pointed his friend

"Shut up, fool." Gabriel glared and slapped him upside his head.

After making sure that he didn't have any weapons on him they asked him their questions before letting him take them to his church. When they reached the places Alice had the priest wait outside with the others while she and a few others check inside to make sure it was safe. Seeing that it was clear they went back outside.

"I spent months inside here without stepping out the front door." Priest Gabriel said "If you found someone else here it would have been surprising."

"We can't let our guard down. We lost too many of our family already." Sophia said

Abraham walked over to Rick.

"Found a short bus out back. It don't run, but I bet we could fix that in less than a day or two. Looks like we found ourselves a transport." He said "You understand what's at stake here, right?"

"Yes, I do. But like I said before its not me that you have to asked." Rick said as he just looked at his daughter. "With Vlad still gone Alice is in charge of our pack."

"Agreed. Plus, now that we can take a breath…" Michonne said

"We take a breath, we slow down, shit inevitably goes down." Abraham cut her off.

"We don't even have enough supplies, food, water or ammo to go on this trip, Abraham." Alice said with a sharp tone. "If we just run out there you'll be sloppy and sloppy can get you killed. I agree with Michonne. We'll take a breather here first, rest up a bit, get some supplies and then decides where to go on from here. Besides, Abraham, even with yours and Jesse knowledge on mechanics I doubt that bus will be ready today. So just shut up and think about the group first. Not just your so called cure boy over there. Got it."

With that said she went inside with Rick, Daryl and everyone else following after her.

"One way or another, we're doing what Alice and Rick does." Glenn said to Abraham. "We're not slitting up again."

"What he said." Tara said as she followed after him.

Then Sasha and Bob stopped by him.

"We want to roll with you but…what she said." Bob said and they both went inside.

Abraham couldn't believe how outnumbered he was but as much as he hates to admit Alice was right. There was no way in hell he was going to her that and just went inside.

After settling down a little Alice had the priest and a few others to scavenge the only place that might have food. She and Rick knew that the guy was hiding something so they didn't want them near the kids till they find out. Alice had left Eileen and Lilly in charge of keeping watch of the group while they were out. While they were gone Angelina and Daryl had left to get water.

When they were out Bob was trying to convince Alice to go with Abraham's so the world could be cured. Alice wanted to tell them that Eugene was lying but she didn't want to shatter their hopes. She kept asking herself what Vlad would do and that would be telling them the truth. So she deiced to talk to Eugene later and have him confess about his lie.

So far the scavenging wasn't bad. Glenn was able to find three silencers while Alice and the others were able to gather enough food and other supplies. But when they got back Alice got more suspicious with the priest. There was a Walker that tried to kill him and he had this regret on his face. Which made her and Rick hunches right. Then Carl and Chris showed them the scratches that they found on back side of the church and the sign that someone wrote with a knife that said.

'YOU'LL BURN FOR THIS'

.

.

.

That night everyone dined with a full stomach with the stuff that they found. Everything seemed find till they noticed that Bob had went missing; along with Daryl and Angelina. Sasha had tried looking for Bob but Rick and Tyreese were able to bring her back. When they came back they started questioning the priest.

"Are you working with someone?" Rick asked

"I'm alone. I'm alone." Priest Gabriel said "I was always alone."

"What about the woman in the food bank?" Alice asked "What did you do to her? You'll burn for this. That was for you. Why? What are you gonna burn for? You better confess your sins now."

As she got closer to him Lucifer and Midnight where by her sides growling; waiting to attack. The priest eyes widen in fear when he saw their eyes turning red and teeth turn to fangs. Then he looked back at Alice and saw her eyes turn red too which made him believe that the woman in front of him was a demon. Fearing for his soul he confessed.

"I lock the doors at night. I always lock the doors at night. I always…" He said as he tried to hold back from crying. "They started coming, my congregation. Atlanta was bombed the night before and they were scared. There were…they were looking for a safe place, a place where they felt safe. And it was so early. It was so early. And the doors were still locked. You see…it was my choice. But there were so many of them and they were trying to pry the shutters and banging on the sidings, screaming at me. And so the dead came for them. Women…children. Entire families calling my name as they were torn apart, begging me for mercy. Begging me for mercy." He started to cry. "Damning me to hell. I buried their bones. I buried it all." Then he fell to his knees in front of Alice and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "The Lord sent the devil to finally punish me. I'm damned. I was damned before. I always lock the doors. I always lock the doors."

Before anything could be said Glenn had heard a noise outside. When they came out they found Bob lying on ground and was missing half his left leg. Lilly sniffed around and growled as she smelled a few familiar scents from Terminus.

"I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out." Bob said when he woke up. "I woke up outside this place. It looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones. They were eating my leg right in front of me, like it was nothing, all proud like they had it all figured out."

"Did they have Daryl and Angelina?" Rick asked

"Gareth said they drove off." Bob said

This made everyone question that but what made things worst was that Bob was bitten. Sasha had begged Alice to turn him but he was infected for too long that she didn't know if it will work or if it will regenerate his leg. It didn't matter anyway as Bob didn't want to become a vampire, he wanted to die as a human being. So they quickly placed him on the couch and tried to think of a plan. Abraham was being his stubborn self again and try to have them leave for DC right now. Having enough of this Alice disarmed him and pinned him to the ground. Rosita took out her gun to shoot her but the hellhounds circled around her and growled.

"Listen here, Asshole. I know you're worried about Eugene's safety but you keep forgetting about everyone else's safety. Now I can snap off your neck right now before your girlfriend can pull the trigger. Even before the Lucifer and the other hellhounds pounce on her. Understand this once and for all." She growled "Until my husband comes back I'm in charge. Unlike you I actually care about our group. And since two of our other members are missing we're not going anywhere until they come back. We don't leave one of our own behind, unless you forgot about that solider boy. Now shut up, and just listen to what I say till we get rid of these bastards."

Abraham glared at her but nodded as he knew what she could do. She let him go and they both stood up.

"Okay, everyone, this is the plan." Alice said

.

.

.

The Terminus people watched from the woods as they saw Alice, Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie, Jesse, Gabriel and Sasha walking out of the church with three of their hellhounds. So that meant that Lilly, Eileen, Rosita, Tara, Tyreese, Bob, Beth, Hershel, Priest Gabriel and the kids along with the Midnight and the pups. Once Alice and her team disappeared in the woods Gareth and his people hurried to the church. They were able to unlock the door and walked inside.

"We'll I guess you know we're here. And we know you're here. And we're armed. So there's really no point in hiding anymore. We've been watching you. We know who's here. There's Bob, unless you've put him out of his misery already. And Eugene. Rosita. Tyreese. Hershel. Beth. Lilly. Tara. Carl. Judith. Chris. Sophia. D.J. Ian. Dwayne. And Meghan." Gareth said as they all walked inside. "Rick and the rest walked out with a lot of your guns. Listen, we don't know where you all are, but this isn't a big place. So let's just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be."

Unknown to him as he was talking his men were taken from above silently. Before he could say anything else he felt cold sharp blade pressed against his neck.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Alice said

Rick, Jesse and Gabriel dropped down from the ceiling with his men tied up. The doors opened and Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, Maggie and Sasha came in and aimed their guns at them.

"You guys were really stupid to hunt us down when you didn't even know what we are. Drop it and kneel." Alice said

Seeing that he was out match he dropped his gun and kneeled slowly to the ground.

"No point in begging, right?" He asked

"No." She said

"Still, you could have killed us when you came in. There had to be a reason for that." He said

"Simple, we didn't want to waste the bullets. And I had to see the man that nearly killed my family face before we kill you." She said

"We used to help people. We saved people. Things changed. They came in and…" He said "After that…I know that you've been out there, but I can see it. You don't know what it is to be hungry. You don't have to do this. We can walk away, and we will never cross paths again. I promise you."

"But you'll cross someone's path. You'd do this to anyone, right?" Alice said "Sorry, but I can't allow that. And according to our laws…" She looked at Rick, Jesse and Gabriel and they nodded. "Those that loses their humanity…'We'…feed upon them."

Her eyes glowed red and showed off her fangs before piercing them into his neck. Rick, Jesse and Gabriel did the same with three of Gareth's men as the other two screamed as they watched. When Rick and Jesse were done they crushed the other two's skulls and slashed their necks so they could place their blood in the plastic milk jugs. Once they were done Tyreese had let everyone out. The priest looked around in horror at what they have done.

"This is the Lord's house." He said

"No. It's just four walls and a roof." Maggie simply said as she lost her faith a long time ago.

The next day after getting rid of the Terminus people bodies they placed Bob out of his misery and gave him a funeral. Seeing that Terminus people were no more Abraham had agreed to stay one more day to wait for Daryl and Angelina to come back. When night came Alice and Michonne were outside keeping watch. The doors opened and they saw that it was the priest. After telling him what Alice, Rick, Jesse and Gabriel are they were surprise that he was still with them.

"Can't sleep." He said and sat down on the steps. "And now, sitting in there… Quiet." There was a few minute of silences between them before he started talking again. "It isn't just what happened last night. Saying what happened before…out loud. I see it all again. I hear them."

"Yeah." Michonne agreed "That won't stop."

"But it won't be all the time." Alice said

When they heard rustling in the woods Alice and Michonne took out their swords. That was until Alice saw who it was and sheathed her twin blades with a smile as Daryl and Angelina appeared from the shadows.

"Daryl, you dick-head, you had me worried." Alice smiled and him before hugging Angelina. "Where were you guys?"

"Come on out." Daryl said as he looked to the woods with a smile

Seven hooded people appeared out of the shadows. One took off his hood and Alice gasped.

"Hello love."


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own…**

 **New characters**

 **Joe Wright: Dwayne Jonson**

 **Sam Blackridge: Booboo Stewart**

.

.

 **The day after they were captured…**

 **The lights in their cell turned on; wakening Vlad, Morgan and Nathan up. They groan in annoyance but woke up. Their cell door open and the guards came in with guns and ordered them out of the room. The men were taken to a placed that looked to be a cafeteria and they looked for Lucian while they got their food. Vlad found him sitting with other werewolves and he waved them over to them.**

" **Vlad I'd like to introduce you to my old pack. This is Raze, my right hand man and my lieutenants: Pierce, Taylor and Trix." Lucian introduced and looked at his pack. "This is the vampire that I was telling you about."**

 **Raze was the only out of the four to get up and shook Vlad's hand. He knew that Lucian had good judgement and from what he heard about Vlad he wasn't like the other vampires that have been at war with their kind. Vlad nodded his head in respect of the werewolf and the three men sat down at their table.**

" **Lucian said that you have a plan on getting us all out of here." Raze said**

" **Yes, but it will take some time. The ghouls are trying to find a way inside." Vlad said in a low voice. "The moment they find a way in hell brakes lose."**

" **What do you mean by that?" Taylor asked**

" **The Walkers. Unlike us, these assholes don't have any control over them or the ghouls. They'll come in here and Vlad and I will take care of the rest." Morgan said**

 **Vlad looked around and saw that there were less people here than he thought there would be. Raze noticed this and explained how the people here have been using a lot of humans in their little experiments more than usual. Seeing how low they were on with vampire blood they had turned a few humans into vampires to keep them going. A big guy name Joe and a kid that was in his late teens named Sam** **were the latest ones that survived the transformation. Before Vlad could talk to them he got whiff of Castile scent. He looked at the catwalk where the guards were and saw the traitor staring down at them. Anger had taken control of him and Vlad stood up to kill him. Morgan and Nathan had to hold him back when the guards aimed their guns at him.**

" **Easy, Vlad. That's just what he wants." Morgan said "With you gone he's gonna go after Alice."**

" **Just stick to the plan first. Then you can kill that fucker." Nathan said**

 **Seeing that they were right Vlad was able to calm down. The two let him go and sat back down. Vlad sat down right after them while still glaring at traitor vampire; promising him a slow painful death. Castile just stared down at them with an arrogant smirk before leaving.**

 **.**

 **.**

Present…

It felt like time had stood still when Alice saw Vlad. Tears formed in her eyes as she covered her mouth from the shock.

"Come to me, my love." Vlad smiled

Not needed to be told twice Alice ran to him as she feared that he would disappear. She jumped into his arms and he held her tight.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here. I'm real." He whispered into her ear.

She looked into his eyes and they started kissing each other. It felt like years since they kissed. Not a day had gone by that he hasn't thought about her and the kids.

"Mom?" Chris said as he came outside. His eyes widen when he saw Vlad. "Dad? Dad!"

When Chris ran out of the church everyone came out to see what was going on. Vlad had placed Alice down and Chris and Sophia pretty much tackled him to the ground. Mica was holding D.J and hurried over to Alice. Vlad laughed as held his kids closed to him and kissed the heads. With the help of his love he was able to stand up again and he took D.J in his arms. The baby hunter smiled at seeing his father and grabbed his face with his little hands before kissing his nose. While was Vlad hugging his family the other men that were behind him unhooded themselves.

"Dad!" Dwayne cried when he saw his father and hugged him.

"Dwayne. I'm glad that you're okay." Morgan smiled

"Nathen." Eileen, who was holding Kimmy, smiled and hugged her husband.

"Lucian!" Meghan cried as she ran to the werewolf.

Lucian picked up the girl and embraced Lilly, who ran into his arms.

"I knew you were alive. I knew you would find us." Lilly whispered

"Always. I'm made a promise after all." Lucian said as he kissed her.

After he finished embracing his family he looked at them and couldn't believe how much they've grown.

"Look at you all. You've grown all grown so much." Vlad smiled

Then he looked over at the rest of the group and was reviled at who had survived but was a little surprise in seeing Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. He looked over at Rick who had the look of relief to see that he, Nathan, Morgan, Lucian were back. Rick walked over to them and gave Vlad and Morgan two manly hugs.

"Its good to see you again old friend." Vlad said and patted Ricks shoulder.

"Same here." Rick said looked over at the other three.

One smelled like a werewolf and the other two were vampires.

"Everyone I would like the introduced to everyone." Vlad said "This is Raze. He's an old friend of Lucian. Joe Wright. And this Sam. They helped us out."

"Who's he?" Glenn asked as he spotted someone behind Joe.

"This is Noah." Sam said "We saved him in Atlanta."

"You were in Atlanta?" Rick asked Vlad

"Let's get inside and I'll tell you everything that had happened." Vlad said

When everyone had headed back inside they had gathered in a circle. Once everyone was comfortable Vlad (who held Alice and the kids close to him) started telling them what had happened.

"For a week we were captured. Each day they took Lucian and me to the labs and took our blood. The man in charge of the place…Harrison Ford…pretty much was a tyrant. Trying to figure out the how to control vampires, werewolves and the walkers so he could conquer the world." Vlad started "It didn't take long for the ghouls to finally find the sewer system. They got in and brought some walkers inside. While the guards were dealing with them Lucian and Nathan lead the other prisoners out. Some were able to escape but their snipers took down a few. Even some of Lucian's pack. Morgan dealt with them while I went upstairs for some unfinished business with Castile and Harrison."

.

.

 **Castile was looking at the test results in Harrison's office when the alarms went off. The guards came in to warn them but black shadows impaled their heads. Vlad walked into the room and his shadows returned to him. Castile was ready to attack while Harrison took out his gun. Vlad shadow sliced off Harrison's hand and the tyrant yelled from the pain as he fell to the ground.**

" **I believe that I made you both of a promise right." Vlad said as his eyes turned red**

" **Why can't you see that I am trying to create a better world?!" Harrison yelled**

" **Do you know how many have said that before? No. You're just to create a fantasy for your own illusion." Vlad said. The shadow wrapped around the mad man's neck. "You've torture our people long enough."**

 **With that said the shadow sliced off Harrison's head. Vlad looked over at Castile and the two had a stared down till they charged at each other. Vlad lunged forward, ducked beneath a swing by Castile. Vlad whirled around and swept his leg low to sweep Castile's legs from under him. Castile was slammed on his side and rolled to his stomach. He tried to push himself up but he was pierced by shadow spears. Castile hissed from the pain and the shadows held him up high. He looked down at Vlad with a glare. He tried to break free but Vlad kept a firm grip on him as he walked over to Harrisons' desk that had a map on it. The map had red flags in some areas and had names on them. Some of the areas had X's on them and then saw one that was where the prison was. Anger was building up inside him. Their lives were taken because of these people. He was taken away from his wife and children because of them. Out of anger he created another shadow spear and impaled Castile. The spear hit the vampires' heart and he turned into dust.**

" **Vlad."**

 **He turned around and saw Morgan by the door.**

" **I think I found what they were doing." Morgan said**

 **He took Vlad to the lab that was a few doors down from where Harrison's office. Inside was a test tube in the middle of the room and inside was a body. Vlad was a little shaky at what he saw. It was himself. They were cloning him.**

" **How is this…?" Vlad asked to himself**

" **According to this chart they started cloning when that sickness happened at the prison." Morgan said as read the tablet. "I don't understand all this but it looks like they mix your blood with the werewolf genes.'**

" **I don't care. Destroy it." Vlad said "I won't let them get this out."**

.

.

"After that we blew up the building. We offered those that survived and escaped to come with but they decided to find their pack. Only Joe and Sam decided to come with us." Vlad said

"We were once human. They placed the vampire gene to survive longer. To use our blood for their…test." Joe said with sorrow. "Sam and I were in the same group before we were captured."

"They're all dead. They killed them. Turned them into those things." Sam said with sad eyes. "My twin sister...my father…"

Joe placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he started to tear up.

"We lost a lot of good people to them." Joe said

"After that we tried to find our way back to the prison. We ended up in Atlanta." Morgan said after few minutes of silences. "That's where we found Noah."

"He was in a group that was secured in a hospital." Nathan said "But unlike us these didn't let people leave when they want to. No surprise that their leader was off he rocker."

"They take the weak and try to brainwash us. Made us think that we owed them for saving us." Noah said

"How long were you held up there?" Rick asked

"A year. My dad and I were attacked when they found us. Took me and let him died because they knew he would put up a fight if he had the chance." Noah said "I was able to get out. That was until this mutant bats thing attack came at me. They saved me from it."

"That's why we were gone." Angelina said

"Those bastards grabbed me in the air. Took me half way in Atlanta before Angelina was able to catch up and killed it." Daryl huffed and placed an arm around Angelina waist. "Then more came and that's when Vlad and the others showed up."

"Now that their masters' are dead there is no one to control them." Nathan stated "Who knows if there's more?"

"There's nothing we can do now." Vlad said as he lean his head back against a bench and closed his eyes.

Alice looked around and saw how tired everyone was. Even Sophia and Chris were fighting to stay up.

"I think we should get some sleep. It's been a very eventful few days." She said

Everyone seemed to agree as they were all tired. Jesse and Tyreese took the lookout shift while everyone slept. Vlad slept with all four of the children in the middle between him and Alice. The two vampires stayed up a little longer as they looked at each other and held each other's hand.

"You should sleep, love." He whispered

"So should you. I'm just worried that this all a dream and when I wake up you won't be here." She whispered

"I'm never leaving again, love." He smiled

"We've been through so much without you. It was hard been a leader. I don't know how you and Rick do it." She said

He silently laughed.

"Well from what Rick had told me you made some good choices. Like I said you were a born leader just like me." He whispered and looked down at Mica. "Eileen told me about Lizzy. I'm sorry you had to do that. But you made the right call."

"Nothing that we told her was getting to her. I knew that no matter what we say her mind would still think differently than ours." Alice said

"You had to protect the children. That's a parent's number one job." He said "Get some sleep, love. I promise you, I'll be here when you wake up."

No longer able to fight it Alice closed her eyes and sleep took her away. Vlad followed after her but still held her hand into his.

.

.

.

The next morning everyone started packing up. Vlad had informed them that he made a promise to Noah that they were going to take him home. That happens to be in Richmond, Virginia and the farthest they have ever gone.

"That's all find and dandy but we're not taking any more stops." Abraham said "We need to get this man to DC."

Vlad just looked at him with dry one and rubbed his temple. He was starting to get a headache from this guy. He looked at Eugene and into his mind. Vlad could see that the guy had lied to Abraham because he was weak and would have died in no time. According to Alice, Rick, Jesse, Gabriel and Angelina they knew he was lying too but didn't know how to tell everyone.

"Eugene is it?" Vlad asked

The guy nodded.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" Vlad said

Eugene looked away not sure what to do.

"If you're worry about his anger we'll stop him." Alice said "It's time that you told the truth."

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Abraham glared

"That your friend may know a lot of things…but the cure to this…" Vlad said gesturing to the graveyard and the burned bodies. "…is not one of them."

Those that believed in the cure such as Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Tara, Tyreese and Rosita stopped what they were doing looked them with wide eyes.

"Vlad, you don't know that." Glenn said

"I'm sorry, Glenn. We've all read his mind. It was just a way for him to survive." Vlad said

"You're a god damn liar." Abraham growled and got into Vlad's face.

Vlad didn't move or even flinch. He stood his ground; ready himself to take the solider down.

"No he's right." Eugene said "I'm not a scientist. I don't know how to stop it. I'm not a scientist."

"You are a scientist. I've seen the things that you can do." Rosita said as she stepped close to him.

"I just know things." Eugene said

"You just…know things?" Glenn asked in disbelief

"I know I'm smarter than most people, I know I'm a very good lair, and I know I had to get to DC." Eugene said

"Why?" Maggie asked

"DC holds the strongest bases there." Nathan said "Military. Army. Almost anyone to protect government politics."

"I wanted to survive." Eugene nodded

Everyone was stunned at what he was telling them. Abraham himself couldn't believe it and he was having a mental breakdown in his head. They had lost so many good people because of him. He could no longer hold in his anger Abraham was about to attack Eugene but Joe and Gabriel held him back till he cooled down. Morgan and Rick took Eugene away just in case the army guy tried to kill him again.

After packing up the bus and the cars that they were able to find they headed on the road. The group had split into two groups. One was to take Noah home while the other goes into towns to scavenge and prepare for the next journey. Rick had decided to take Noah as he could tell that Vlad didn't want to be far from Alice and kids right now. With him were Michonne, Tyreese, Glenn, Morgan and Joe. He was to check in every twenty minutes with their walkie talkies. If they didn't check in, the group would go looking for them.

"Vlad." Rick spoke from the walkie

"I'm here." Vlad replied on the other walkie.

"We're halfway there. Just wanted to check the range." Rick said

"Everybody is holding tight." Vlad informed him. "We've made it five hundred miles. Maybe this can be the easy part."

"Got to think we're due…Give us twenty minutes to check in."

"If we don't hear from you, we'll come looking." Vlad promised

Alice walked over towards him as she noticed the worriedness in his eyes. They had lost their home and too many good people. He didn't want to lose anymore. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.

"They'll be back. Rick and Morgan are hard people to kill." She said

Vlad chuckled

"That's true." He said and then sighed. "It's not just that. It's just…the chances of Noah's base is still there are pretty slim."

"I know. But that kid has the right to know if his family is still alive or not." Alice said "After all you guys found us."

"True. But it was you that brought everyone together. Along with three new members." He said

"Yes but you're the reason that gave me the push to find everyone when I really wanted to find you." She said "I didn't think I could make without you."

He turned around and kissed her passionately.

"Trust me, my love, you did great. You're natural born leader, never doubt yourself." He said

He kissed her again but this time there was a lot of heat to it. She giggled when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Really, Vlad? Do you think now is the time to start thinking about sex?" She laughed as he started kissing her neck.

He gave her a frustrated dry look.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've seen you naked or been inside you?" He said "You got me addicted to you and there's no point of returning."

She would have laughed at that but quickly silenced her when he devoured her lips. After leaving Nathan and Daryl in charge the two quickly disappeared and into an abandoned house that was a few miles away.

.

.

.

They quickly undressed themselves and Vlad wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed himself inside her. Alice gasped when he slammed himself into her.

"Fuck, I missed being inside of you. You feel so good." Vlad said

She wrapped her arms around his body and he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Still so tight. So wet. I miss fucking this pussy every day and night." He moaned and kissing her neck.

He started slamming in and out of her harder and faster. God, did she miss this. She missed how he pounded inside her with such speed and force. She gripped tighten around him as she moan more.

"Oh Vlad." She moaned "Harder."

"As you wish, my love." He smirked

He started pushing himself harder and faster that made her moan his name over and over. Vlad move his hand to her breast squeezing them and twisting her nipples. Then he started taking one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it as he thrust deeper inside her.

"Vlad, just…just like that. Just like that." She said as she digs her nails into his back. "Vlad. Vlad."

He looked up at her and saw her looking at him in a daze. She was so tight and he could feel that she was getting close. He couldn't have that so pulled himself out and turned her around so that she was on all fours. He grabbed her hips tight and slammed his hard cock into her pussy.

"Vlad." She gasped

He started thrusting in and out of her as he pinned her arms down with one hand and pulled her hair back with the other. The pain made her moan louder and arch her back.

"Looks like I have to loosen you up a bit, my queen. You're so tight." He said as slammed harder and faster inside her.

She started moaning more and moved her hips against his. He let go of her arms and hair as he grabbed her hips again thrusted into her harder.

"Do you miss me being deep inside you?' He asked as his breathing got heavier.

He started moving her hair to side and kissed her neck roughly.

"Yes." She moaned

He smirked as he thrust harder into her that it sent her back to the floor. He pulled her hair with one hand again and wrapped his other hand around her throat.

"Yes, what love?" He smirked

"Yes, I missed your big hard cock deep inside me." She moaned louder. "God yes."

He smiled at her before he kissed her roughly.

"That's right, love. Only I can make you feel this way. Because I own this pussy. And I'm gonna make it cum." He groaned "Now cum for me, my queen. Cum."

He pinned her arms against the floor again and thrust harder into her.

"Fuck. Fuck. I'm cumming. I'm cumming." She moaned; biting her lower lip.

He moved his hands into hers and they entwined as they both came together. He groaned into the side of her neck as he rolled his hips to make their release last a little longer. When they were done they both let out a heavy sigh as he collapsed over her. After letting each other catch their breaths he finally lifted himself up a little and smiled down at her.

"God, I missed sex time with you." He whispered "When we finally fine another safe haven I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." She winked

They both laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her shoulder and down her back.

"Hmm…I missed moment like these." She said

"Mmm, how I've missed the feel of your soft skin, my queen." He said kissing back up her back to her lips. "And missed ravaging you like this."

"I miss it to…especially when I ravage you." She said seductively

Seeing the look in her eyes he felt himself getting hard again and let out a seductive growl before jumping her.

.

.

.

After a few hours Rick had radio them again and it was just like Vlad had thought. Noah's home was gone. From what they saw it looked like they were attacked. When they came back they had lost Tyreese as well. He was bitten on the arm by a Walker so they tried cutting it off; hoping to stop the virus from spreading into his body. But he lost so much blood that it didn't matter. The group buried Tyreese when they came back and held a funeral in his honor. Alice made a cross for him and placed his signature beanie as a grave marker. Sasha didn't spoke to anyone since it happened. No one was pressuring her to. She had just lost two people that she loved, who knows if she'll ever recover.

After the funeral the group had headed out. It was decided to head to Washington DC in hoped that there was a place out there still. Hoping that there was chance out there once more for them.

.

.

.

 **A week later after Vlad and the group had left to DC…**

 **The building was completely destroyed. There was nothing but rock, fire and rubble all over the place. A crow flew around the area and landed on large building piece. Right as it landed the building piece started to move. The crow flew away as the piece was been lifted up and tossed aside as the clone body rises up from the pile. His body was regenerating quickly as he stood up and looked around. It didn't know what was going on or who he was. They never did give him a name. He only opened his eyes a few time before closing them again but so he didn't know what was going on. Seeing that he was the only one around; he just mainly walked through rubble and kept on walking.**

 **He didn't know where he was going but something was pulling him towards something. He came across a few walkers and since he didn't know what they are he tried talking to them but all he got was growls and snarls. They never attack or tried to eat him but they did just follow him. Days have passed and he came across Atlanta. The walkers that were with him drifted off so now he was by himself again. That's when he was found by Dawn and her men.**

" **Do you have a name? Do you remember your name?" Dr. Steven Edward asked**

 **The clone just stared outside the window saying nothing. He was given clothes and a checkup. Dawn was there to keep an eye on him but it was hard to stay professorial when he was extremely handsome. Everyone female in the hospital couldn't stop looking at him. After explaining the rules to him they had set him off to work. They had Steven and one of the patients Cleo show him what to do since he didn't know what chores were. Cleo was a 15 African American year old girl with braids, green eyes and was kind. For the past few days the clone has gotten use to everything but only talked to Cleo. He hated the cops; especially Gorman since the bastard tries to take advantage of the women in the hospital; that include Cleo. Dawn was a coward leader and let him do whatever he wants so the clone was made it his duty to protect Cleo.**

" **You know you kind of remind me of my brother." Cleo asked as they folded clothes "He was in the military. He was very protective of me since its been only us but he was a catch with the ladies."**

" **What happened to him?" He asked**

" **We were scavenging and tried looking through this delivery truck. Turns out it was a trap. There were rotters inside. My brother placed me in a car and while he dealt with them." She sadly said "He was able to kill them but he was bitten all over. He ended up having to shoot himself." Then she looked up at him with a smile. "That's why I was thinking of name you after him. His name was Emmett."**

" **Emmett? Emmett. I like it." He said**

 **Cleo couldn't help but smile. That was until the crooked cop Gorman came in and tried to flirt with Cleo. Seeing how uncomfortable she was around him Emmett placed himself between them and glared at Gorman. Trying to act cocky and tough Gorman tried pushed him away but the clone was hard as rock and barely moved. Then he tried to hit Emmett in the face but the moment he did he broke his fist and the clone pushed him away. Gorman ended up hitting the walk and was knocked out.**

 **The fight out him and Cleo in trouble and Dawn told one of her men to take Cleo away to disciplined her. Anger took over Emmett and made him kill every single one of them. He was so blinded with rage he ended up killing Cleo too. Not understanding that she was dead he still tried waking her up. Sadly, with the smell of blood in all over him he was unable to control himself again and drank her blood; along with everyone else's. He when he had his fill memories from the lab had appeared.**

" _You my friend are gonna be the new god to the world. With you we can make the world a better place. We can create a new world." Harrison said_

" **So that's my purpose. I'm supposed to create a new world." He mumbled to himself. "I'm this world new God."**


End file.
